


Pass to the Lonely Mountain

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Bilbo and Thorin love triangle [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Cruelty, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Giant eagles are cool, Gore, Hobbits, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I mixed the idea of Dunmer and Moriquendi, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Multi, Other, Sadness, Swearing, crazy laughter, i went their, sort of, thorin is a girl, which is just like the same thing, yes - Freeform, young Bilbo used to play pranks on least liked family members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin saw her home being destroyed by the Dragon Smaug, the dwarf lost her father and her grandfather in one battle. All she wants is Smaug to be gone so she can have back all that she's lost. If its enough for you many elves couldn't tell she was a woman anyway not that she liked elves, or hobbits.<br/>She's in for a rude awakening when she meets Bilbo Baggins.<br/>Un-betaed. *Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Hobbit.  
> I am doing this for my amusement so I'm not making any profit off of it. Also i'm not doing the flashback so I have to include a older Bilbo and Frodo (because I'm lazy).

                 Bilbo was enjoying himself in front of his family's Smial that was located at the Bag End no doubt that if his parents had no children his greedy other family members would have procured it as they wished and sold all their belongings. Hobbits were creatures of home comforts after all he enjoyed his home smoking his pipe weed "Old Tom" a nice verity of you asked Bilbo who blew circular rings of smoke every once and a while. He recently painted his green front door two weeks past because it needed a new coat of paint, Nendes Greenfoot the elf raised by the Hobbit familys know to be taller than most of the hobbit's Fallohides they were more uncommon and far too adventurous than Bilbo liked himself. He liked Nendes not only because she was the only elf he ever heard of to be fully grown in twenty years (something about her heritage) she was mixed with something I know enough about elves to know they don't age that fast.

               "Good Morning Bilbo. I have those chickens and fish you ordered."

              "Thank you, Nendes. Good Morning to you too." Bilbo said getting up from his seat on the lawn in front of his Smial taking  the chicken legs and the carp from her the way she was was so hobbit like yet she was too tall to be a Hobbit.

               "I wish you good luck with the dwarf Kimles and your next hunt for Wargs."

             "Kimles says she want's to hunt either trolls or actual deer next time,"

             "Why trolls?"

           "Troll hordes is why you never know what you may find elvish weapons, gold, gems, valuables, armor of the finest quality of dwarfish make."

           "Didn't you find fifteen troll hordes?"

          "Yeah all abandoned," She winked laughing heartily.

          "I should send some Pipe weed to my family in Mirkwood as a joke, see how they react."She grinned crookedly her characteristic humor was often only on one side the other side _not so much_ we got along because she helped me play pranks on my least liked relatives. Like spicing up the Pipe weed of the Sackville-Bagginses with hot peppers juices apparently the juice of the pepper is as potent as the skin. I wouldn't know i never really ate one all I know is that the more water you drink the hotter it gets that is if you aren't used to its spicy flavor and eat if of course. They didn't eat it grinning to myself widely at the memory they smoked it, heh heh.  I never laughed so hard in my life out of  the sight of my least liked family members so they wouldn't have guessed who it was and i would have been punished for that, I didn't regret it I laughed so hard it was worth it they never touched pipe weed again in their life which made me a whole lot happier in life. Just thinking about it was hilarious.      

          "I never see you smoke,"

          "EH I would rather drink than smoke even still it doesn't go down without burning my throat,"

          "Well I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks, anything you need a few trinkets of beauty? Some spices? Herbs? Or anything at all?"

         "I'll be needing some firewood for winter but its too early for that, hmmm...tricky a guess a few trinkets to impress my lady friends wouldn't hurt just as long as they aren't my relatives."

           "No doubt if you leave they'll try to make off with your silverware when you come back." We both laughed heartily at that. Sad thing was we both knew it was true my relatives some of them my distant "cousins" were guilty of that and wanting my piece of land. 

 

        "See ya' later Bilbo Baggins!" Nendes laughed running off I smiled as she ran into Hobbitington with the rest of her game and vegetables as I went inside my home to ready the fish for tonight's dinner and the chicken for tonight's supper.

         "Hello, Good morning." Gandalf said to Bilbo coming up to the gate. 

        "Your Gandalf the Grey the wizard who made those fireworks I didn't know you were still in business."

          "Yet you remember that Bilbo Baggins, I'm looking for someone to join me on an adventure."

              **_Wait_** _what? he's asking me to leave the Shire when my family might just take up my residence knowing them they would auction off my valuables and take my Smial_   _like they have been trying to do for years. I'm a Hobbit for Mahal's sake we like our creature comforts and a lot of food._

"No, wait we don't any adventures here! Good morning," I said getting up the puffs of smoke coming out not as smoke rings as I got up entering my smial closing the door. Not noticing Gandalf carve blue marks into the door that glowed blue before they disappeared pleased with his work he left the smial leaving the hobbit to only guess what he truly planned as he had no idea he would play host to a party gathering.             


	2. Good evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets Thorin and company, who would have guessed a dwarf could be so _attractive ___? Unfortunately Thorin's not interested in the Halfling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!  
> This chapter is going to be extremely short so I apologize in advance.  
> An Update:  
> I was writing this really late so I was in a hurry to make a somewhat lucid chapter so I going to make it better updating it. a bit of innuendo a little bit and sadness.

Bilbo had just finished making his fish dinner setting it down on the kitchen table he was so accustomed to living alone since his parents died he was their only child and so far his chances of getting a wife were slim at best. Considering his age was at least middle aged for a Hobbit he was fifty though Hobbit's have been know to live to a hundred years old. 

He had hear the door"bell" chime wondering who could that be he wasn't expecting his fellow Hobbit friends or any of his lady friends (the few he actually had) which surprisingly deflated him inside a bit. He wasn't exactly bad looking by Hobbit standards either one could say that he was someone who would take care of it that and he grows the best tomatoes that win blue ribbons every year, a great cook too, and don't get me wrong he wasn't bad on the eyes either for a ladyfolk Hobbit. Yet for many took note that he was simply not there type he was average looking by Hobbit standards and he was unsure where to start on " the how to flirt or even start a conversation with a lady" they didn't right a how to guide on it and when he went to his friends (who were more successful in the nature of ladies) when he asked for their advice on ladies...it was horrible advice. His few lady friends that he had saw him just as a friend not as "a friend with benefits" there are a few he had friends who saw him as a "friend with benefits". Either way he was a eligible bachelor likely to remain that way too the way things were in the Shire never changing peaceful Shirefolk valued there quick wit over strength, they weren't exactly imposing like Men or Dwarves were, farming was wide spread among there people, a love of food and forgiving nature. We were a people who forgave easily the Fell Winter was bad and it served as a reminder to what _could happen_ if we were unprepared after that we were not unprepared but nothing compared to a year that we like to forget. I pushed away these darker thoughts thinking about lighter subjects. To those who knew Bilbo Baggins for a while knew that he once loved before he had a chance with a Lightfoot who lost her parents when she was young her siblings that were older than her varying between the legal age of Adulthood for Hobbits to younger. He had a chance long ago when he was the age of an adult which for Hobbits is Thirty three with a comely ladyfolk Hobbit of beauty and  intelligence he fell hard for her Julia Jasmine Lightfoot she moved to Hobbiton when she was very young about twelve years old, an orphan and the town took care of her like Hobbit's of any morality and with Hobbity Values does. Her immediate family her elders explained to Old Took the situation apparently she disappeared for sometime after their parents died they searched the Shire but couldn't find her she was seen by Men of the Prancing Pony as she went on an adventure to a place they called Rhosgobel searching for someone. 

  She had beautiful red hair and bright blue eyes he dotted on her he was the only one who dared have fun with her and her 'outlandish' ways she acted more like a boy than a girl yet she cared deeply about people and her animal friends which were drawn to her. She was the Hobbiton vet for the Hobbit children's pets and the locals pets that they kept from cats, Dogs, ponies, livestock,  to birds and all sorts of assorted pets that people kept she made them well again a healer and one who kept them up to date with health check ups. Money wasn't a problem the price was negotiable she never charged too much and if you could give her food instead of money she would be just as happy. The day they reached adulthood was the best days of their lives the days they grew closer his parents died before then he had been living on his own and she started to train many more apprentices who learned all they could from her she taught her students the trade of veterinary skill. She wrote books on the subject she is said to have learned this kind of skill from the wizard Radagast the Brown who had a love of nature and animals.

   She mentioned to her students if the ever were lost go to Rhosgobel the dwelling of the wizard to seek advice from a wizard of great wisdom of the animal world and friend of bird & beast alike. Then the Great winter came to the Shire one year Bilbo had proposed to his love Julia and she made him swear that the wedding would be in the spring when her friends who flew south for the winter and the animals who hibernated would return once more to the Shire. He couldn't say no to her....he couldn't. Not for Julia Lightfoot who would soon become his wife she even moved in with him to Bag end on top of The Hill . She loved the view from The Hill at Bags End even as he looks at the sun sets some days his heart clenches in what-could-of-been. That winter had been the worst winter ever we had been unprepaired for its sudden brutality we stocked enough food away that would keep for several weeks but the cold seemed to seep into our homes soon enough we were out of fire wood by the end of it many Hobbits had frozen to death. Those wolves are what killed any they were dire wolf half breeds with normal wolves(maybe?)  Wolf Dires the worst ones huge but agile they broke into smials with ease and dragged people from their homes screaming...when the elves heard the screams of hundreds of innocent people of the Shire they came as fast as they could even the Rangers came.

     That winter was the only winter no one dares talk about the winter where the Wolf dires came into our homes and stained the snow like bloody paint, painting the Shire snow red with the blood of innocent people, people who Bilbo and Julia knew as friends, neighbors, and family. We were lucky we suffered near freezing to death I gave up the blankets for her...it wasn't enough. She nearly froze to death and I nearly followed her when the Rangers came driving off the Wolf Dires... I knew what they looked like and I will never forgive them for the Winter that Never Was. What struck Bilbo as odd that Dire Wolves specifically have been extinct for thousands of years, some say they retreated to the area called the Ice Wastes, others still say they followed there food source into the unknown. Normal Wolves are farely small than their extinct cousins Bilbo knew somehow that their might have never been any likelihood that the two could breed together even if they existed during the same time. Deep down he knew that Julia would have agreed whatever they were they weren't related to Dire Wolves or even wolves possibly if you want to stretch it from what Bilbo heard from news beyond the Shire that evil was creeping its way back into this world. To the Shirefolk this news was never spoken out loud they couldn't dwell upon such things they had no control over after all they were a peaceful folk and were too small to really fight back like a dwarf could. They knew that such evil would return as always we couldn't control that we just had to persevere through it and hope when the world was remade that we could live in peace as we knew it. Bad things happened we must celebrate life as they would have wanted it we cannot brood on what-could-of-been even though we might want to, we remember our friends, our families, and party in the honor of the Hobbit tradition. 

       At that moment I looked at the small painting of us together smiling innocent to the world we still are innocent I enjoyed my comforts since then always being prepared I often warned my neighbors of such and they always heeded it. Picking up the carved and stained wooden picture frame that I gifted it to her and she gave a painting that would fit as i placed the glass over the small painting so long ago I looked at it fondly now where years ago it would have clenched my heart. I tried to get a girlfriend after her but I lost her the pain was often too much it was something that other Hobbits picked up on and I don't think I'll ever find another lady  that was quite like her. I hoped I would but I don't believe I will I was optimistic unwilling to give up yet maybe its the Took in me that is unwilling to give up. I'm Fifty now so I'm middle aged for a Hobbit my likelihood of ever having a family is fairly low (yes very grim though I would never say it out loud preferring to keep to the usual Hobbit demeanor fun loving, laughing, smiling)  even though I wanted a family I could've seen myself as being a family Hobbit myself.

      No one could know that I personally trained like every other Hobbit who faced those dreaded Wolf Dires on how to kill the adults specifically... we could try taming the pups though it could be hard but we could give it a try. He went to the door preparing himself for whomever lays beyond the door despite his sudden confusion about it and wondering who could that be.                    

Bilbo was equally confused when one dwarf that he never met before showed up at his door entering without a care in the world for now what Bilbo could tell he was war hardened and he said his name was Dwalin. The next dwarf to come was a kindly looking white haired and white bearded dwarf Balin apparently the older brother to Dwalin, he bowed gallantly his red cape with a hood complimented him nicely.

Coming in to greet his brother with a forehead butt surprising Bilbo who might be going through a kind of Culture shock at this time. Soon enough they went to see if their was any more food they started to go through his pantry grumbling about the horrid state of his cheese, for which  Bilbo apologized for though they probably missed the first half of his words hearing only the "I'm sorry".

 "Apology accepted." Balin said. as the door bell chimed again as Bilbo went to get the door seeing two more dwarves likely siblings as well.  

"Fili."

"And Kili."

 "At your service." they said in unison bowing before giving the host their newly sharpened swords as they warned him about. They were almost innocent the look in their eyes said as much he knew good people when he saw them even if they were dwarves its likely they never truly suffered terrible loss, no one talked about the Winter the Never Was that wasn't a Hobbit  _"we don't talk about it with others"_ perhaps it was better that way his mind was elsewhere traveling through his memory stores but he kept responding so no one would notice it. Though Óin did take note of what was in one of his medicine Cabinet in the bathroom Sleeping Draught it was open anyway their was a note on the reflective mirror on the cabinet. _Red Half eared Wolf Dire pack spotted just outside of the Shire barely, have a taste for flesh. Likely to cause trouble come harvest time I'll leave you to deal with the beast Master Baggins. Tell no one else not even the Lion Clan this is your mission and yours alone. Old Took has authorized a reward for the beast to be killed for the past years. I cannae go into detail of what my archer scout saw near the beast's main den but i will tell you that many of the bodies we never found are likely nearby. That is all I can say I will arrive shortly after you receive this to mark out the location. The Lion Clan will surely love to claim the prize but until then i send word to you. -Samwise Took and the Archers_

Beside it was a nicely drawn wolf with a heavily scarred face its shoulders had broken arrow shafts stuck in its hide half of its one ear was missing and it was clear it had orange eyes as it was the only part painted in with color. Óin said nothing to the others about it taking no serious note of it though he was surprisingly good at keeping secrets. 

 The two brothers who shoved past me as i tried to leave them at the door failing myself miserably they were eager to be fed by this Hobbit who was hosting their party of sorts.

 Entering the hallway heading straight to the kitchen, where a slew of complaints came as he tried to follow them down to them carrying their swords the door bell rang again throwing down the swords in agitation opening the door to receive a large dwarf pile on the floor of likely the remainder of their company and a still standing Gandalf who stood behind them.

 After supper Balin noticed the small framed painting of myself and my love Julia the frame was ornate even for Hobbit who had no interest in treasure, gems, gold, silver, or the like in that I spared no expense the hard wood was carved masterfully and stained. When Kíli said his Aunt probably got lost I made sure that there was enough left over for the dwarf. 

 "Who is this?" Balin asked me picking up the framed painting of an old flame who was my deceased fiance.

"M...m...my beloved." Bilbo felt like he was choking on his tongue. Too many emotions stormed inside his head and a swirl of them in his eyes. He looked out the kitchen window and saw winter _that winter ___snow pouring down outside the window the hulking massive red pelt soaked in blood the nicked tail the tip missing likely nicked by a sword and several arrows sticking from its thick red hide it forced its way through the window its orange eyes filled with rage and bloodlust. Glass and wood shattered the wood that remained was clawed deeply I had to replace much as blood split upon the floor and through the glass my own feet were cut deeply by the fallen glass I will never forget the cold and snow that blew in almost immediately after the window broke The wolf I took a old pronged trident meant to never see battle yet it was sharp enough to kill the bloody wolf, the other one the half eared one got away one wolf of many that took a bite of her. The claws of the wolf tore deeply into the wood the smell of blood filled my nose once again I was really in the past instead of the present. the crisp air only intensified the smell of blood and the sounds ,I resaw the clawmarks being torn deeply into the wood as i saw it happen over again. "Oi!" Nori said snapping Bilbo into the present. Óin knew that look that filmy foggy covered eyes when they saw the past in the present most of his shell shocked patients that lived to tell the tale were the same but the window he was looking out of he saw something we didn't see the area was relatively spotless. For some reason Bilbo always avoided that area even when he wasn't given a choice he still refused to go over their and if he did it was never for long but what happened only confirmed his suspicions about the Hobbit. They took note of the black wolf head over the mantle peice, at least one of them Mahal knows how many this Hobbit has and he was no expert but having three different pantries well anything was possible _what is it with this halfling and wolves?!!!_ Óin thought to himself. 

"Is your wife around? Did you two marry?" Fili asked curious. Glóin wanted to slap Fíli for saying that he was our host we shouldn't busy ourselves with knowing his past or anything though he didn't like the fact the wolf head was actually larger than most grey wolves that come down from their spots in the winter. My face hardened I closed my eyes covering my hand over them to try and fight back tears it was hard  enough  to know that the story doesn't end there it didn't end well for either party it never did. Gandalf took note of my reaction he was curious he shouldn't have been it wasn't the brightest moment in my life or the darkest. 

**Flashback to the Winter that Never Was:**

 "They had to be coming," Bilbo's former neighbor said the lady was aging she was great with making pumpkin cheese cake and pumpkin pie also the greatest cook of Mushroom soup ever in the Shire. She taught me all that I needed to know about cooking after my parents went off visiting their ailing cousin leaving me in her capable care she was a great woman even in the hardest of times.

"Don't give up hope,"I told her reassuringly little did I know that same afternoon would be the very after noon that she was taken from her home screaming ....

They turned on us next Julia she was babbling death babbling it was gibberish she spoke but said nothing that was actual words, i tried to quiet her down she managed a whisper when she heard the snow shuffling outside in a way that could only be Wolf Dires. She started to write down what she meant surprisingly it was more lucid than her nonsensical speech she was the one that pointed out Wolf Dires cannot be related hibred wise to the Wolves and Dire wolf was impossible as dire wolves are extinct and interbreeding would have been impossible. I tried to keep her warm but t wasn't enough we had no more firewood and I wasn't keen on burning antiques and family heirlooms. That window in the study was boarded up the window in the Kitchen wasn't and the Wolf Dire decided that it was going to throw itself through that window with all its might. Wood and glass shattered the sense came back to Julia due to the shock of it she screamed unlike any person I've ever heard scream before so loud that it made the wolf cringe before getting angrier. She wasn't friends with the Wolf dires no one was as far as I know at least and I was certain that she was correct on them not being like their cousins.

  "I love you Bilbo!"

 "I love you too Julia!" It was our parting kiss we thought we both were going to die together that night. The beast took her by her right leg and pulled her out the same window screaming and on the pathway I saw to my horror the small trail of trickling blood. As the path beyond my own Smial picket fence long covered by a large amount of snow too much for us to safely travel through without freezing to death first and and within my line of sight I saw the beast finish my love off as I heard a sickening crunch. I roared my fury at the beast uttering a slew of Hobbit curses in our native tongue swearing to kill ever adult wild Wolf Dire I saw. That day is the day my One died a day I dare not speak about to others who aren't Hobbit's because it hurt too much without breaking down.

Years later I still remember it in frightening detail I was half frozen too I dared not sleep as I feared it would be the last time I closed my eyes at all I never got over her but I tried to move on and I have but failing in everything but actually getting a family or a wife was an entirely different matter.

**End of flashback**

"I.Have.No.Wife."I choked out they took note of the tear I failed fighting back.              

"What happened to her?" Fili asked not thinking again he got a hard slap in the back of the head from Bombur.

"Show a little decency we are a guest of his home if he doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't have to."Balin said harshly scolding Fili his gaze hard as stone and as cold as ice Fili was apologetic. 

"We don't talk about it with Others."Was my cold reply I tried to keep my composure failing miserably. _What is he talking about?_

The merriment continued on after an argument between myself and Gandalf who never did explain why Bilbo was hosting the party the light hearted nature continued after a moment of awkward silence left to dwell upon what Bilbo said later, taking to song about what Bilbo Baggins hates. It was something that managed to not only take his mind off his previous conversation about his Fiance lightening his mood quite a bit.            

 From the dishware tossing that agitated me as they surprisingly piled up the plates and china of Bilbo mothers that was over a hundred years old that left him running all over the place trying to stop them a song eventually he was surprised to find the dishes were clean and neatly stacked on a table when it was finished the door bell rang much to my surprise when i opened it being surprised by a dwarf of beauty a woman... _she's very_ _pretty. What am I thinking? She's a dwarf I've never met before up until now._   

   "So you are the halfling,"She was unimpressed stating to Gandalf she had gotten lost twice on the way here. She made me uncomfortable not her own fault for some reason I saw her as the black wolf dire sizing me up like a slab of meat or morsel to be devoured in due time slowly after it played with me. She was pretty I have never really taken interest in Nendes or her friend who wasn't really close to me but she did make the other younger cousins of mine happy with her adventures that if her father knew of...the punishment would be unrivaled. More like your grounded and no axe practice type of thing i think that would be it she mentioned it to me in passing we got along well enough she drank most of my ale that I had replaced with Tayberry Shire wine, and beer. Thorin sat down surprised to find that I had already set down her bowl of stew. 

"What's with the sharpened trident?" Nori asked poking around in a few other of the rooms bringing back a Hobbit sized trident it had been recently sharpened and cleaned by my own hands in the past few days. I kept it sharp for _sentimental_ reasons.

"It was a gift to my father from a Hobbit in Bree a cousin married a black smith there and sent back a trident as a gift. Its a good luck charm," I smirked at that last part finding it amusing where it wasn't really.

"Why is their a wolf head above the mantle piece?" Fili asked he was kind of thinking this Hobbit was a bit wolf crazy.

"Its the wolf from the Fell Winter that nearly killed my Aunt Belba, nearly had her until her brother speared the beast with that trident." It was just an unusualy large wolf a female wolf that was barren for that same reason the red wolf dire that i killed was in my study its pelt was a fine example of a rug. 

"You are starting to scare me with wolf talk." Fíli cringed.

"You brought it up Master Fíli," I said my own eyes stormy with emotion. My own uncle had the beast's head mounted by a Taxidermist and gave it to me as a gift for he didn't want to scare his children with it.

"How did you recieve such a mount?" Ori asked.

"My uncle had it mounted he gave it to me when Belba said she couldn't stand looking at it over the Mantle piece."

"Your silverware some of its missin'"Nori said taking note of something i would have checked sooner or later.Knowing Lobelia I already knew who nicked it I always caught her stealing my silverware anyway. 

"I swear every time I invite Lobelia Sackville-Baggins over for tea she nicks my silverware," I said coming over to where Nori was my silverware drawer.

"I wouldn't have expected that from a Hobbit especially someone who's supposed to be _respectable ___." Dori scoffed.  
"Try telling that to Lobelia, she has the sharpest tongue in the Shire." I said knowing full well that she could reduce anyone to tears she had fight in her but it was directed in the wrong way.

"Is that normal for Hobbit's?"

_"Having a sharp wit or stealing from Farmer Maggot?" I suddenly found myself including Farmer Maggot._

"Who's farmer Maggot?" Bofur asked me I couldn't contain my own snicker.I snickered at that.

__

"A tough Shire-folk who loves his family as much as his crop you steal from him he'll either chase you or set his dogs after you, the older Fauntlings usually take to stealing from him at least until they get caught or nearly caught." I explained.

__

"Why do you have these wolves in your home at all if it possesses bad memories?" Glóin asked he wasn't exactly the talkitive sort but he found the wolf theme slightly intimadating to live close to even if it was dead. "Because despite everything this is my home and I'm not letting Lobelia get her hands on Bag End though she would _love_ to own Bag End or to inherit it." 

__

"Wolves, they come to the Shire?"Ori was taking note of this somehow i figured he was something like a scribe.

_"Lucky they don't come down from the mountains until winter comes,"_

_"Have you ever used that trident?" Bofur asked still holding it, Thorin took note that it was a fine peice of metal work obviously from the forges of a Dwarf._

"I would rather not speak of it," 

_I have a feeling that either i go for the drink or its the draught because I know I'm going to have terrible nightmares._

_"So who want's a drink?"_

_"What kind of ale do you got?"_

_"I've been meaning to get more ale Nendes decided it was a good idea to help herself to it as long as she isn't stealing my silverware or isn't named Lobelia Sackville-Baggins I don't care. I have beer and Tayberry Wine."_

_"I'll have some of the beer." Glóin said.  
I figured they all want a taste of the beer that's aged a while making it stronger though Tayberry was even stronger than it and I wasn't touching the other fine hard liqueur until business was done. After everyone was served I offered some of the dwarves some of my family's famous recipes Raspberry tarts, blueberry tarts,and blackberry tarts. Thorin seemed to love the blackberry tarts.  
"I don't get it why do you start drinking?" Fili asked me I started to hum getting a good buzz.  
"Fili don't insult wolf lover!"Kili snapped. That set me off immedately.   
"If I _loved ____wolves why in Mahal's name would I have one mounted on the wall?!!" Bilbo shouted at Kili before regaining his composure. Leaving the room as such surprising everyone when I picked up the trident and left them to their own devices I went to my study getting out a whetstone and sharpening the edges of the points it calmed me down enough to focus on the task.  
"Kili can be a bit insensitive at times,"  
"Your brother thought it was a joke?"  
"Fear can either be swallowed or allowed to consume you, needless death is often the result of such needless battle we died and we cannot undo that. The Fell Winter is not something we laugh about we do not sing songs about it we would like to forget all about it yet we cannot. I was in the heart of it and no one would wish that upon any living Hobbit or otherwise."  
"How old are you?"  
"Fifty, Hobbits live only to a hundred rarely past a a hundred some don't even live to a hundred."  
"You don't half to talk about it,"  
I came out and hanging the trident back up on the wall where it was before I came out just as Thorin Finished the last of the Blackberry Tarts. 

    "What did...?"

____

   "They refused saying its our quest and ours alone."

____

   "You are going on a quest?"

____

    "Yes,"

____

   He brought out a map of Third Earth.

____

  "The Lonely Mountain."

____

 "The beast may be dead yet,"

____

 "Its either that or we kill him ourselves or he will destroy us."

____

 "All we need now is a burglar."

____

  "And we have one,"

____

  "I've never stolen anything in my life,"

____

  "Oh hullo Bilbo, Nendes said to tell you that she ensure your effects are kept safe from your distant cousins,"Kemles said walking into my home she knew she was always welcome here. 

____

  "Nendes?"

____

   "Who are you?"Kili asked her. 

____

  "Kemles, at your service."  She bowed slightly. 

____

   "You know her?"Thorin asked me curious and concerned she was so very serious especially considering to her Kemles was barely battleready and even more so hardly old enough to go on any quest still too young to be going on any sort of quest. Likely her own parents were probably worried sick because of her adventures all of which with a person known as Nendes ,Thorin met her long ago when she was still very young she aged quickly enough but that was years ago. 

____

    "Yes, she's a friend of a friend." I answered.

____

    "Don't tell me the Hobbit has it for dwarf ladies?" Dwalin teased.

____

    "No its not like that."I tried to explain stumbling over my words.

____

    "He's too young for my tastes that and I'm older than him." Kemles teased me. She knew that it would be just friends after all a respectable Hobbit didn't go into battle minus Bullroarer Took he led a battle they say he was a giant compared to other Hobbits and invented golf accidently.

____

    "Good luck on your quest to kill Smaug the mighty dragon."Kemles joked lightheartedly popping out of the kitchen and closing the door behind her. They found the little interjection odd but made no real connection between Kemles and an elf.  

____

       "You have ever fought in your life?" Thorin Oakenshield asked me.

____

        "No, I had no need to."I answered I didn't need them to know I didn't need anyone to know. "I am good at conkers if that counts." 

____

      "Why did we come here?" She demanded of Gandalf not impressed with me not one bit though she raised a bow at the conkers bit. 

____

      "Look, I'll come along either way whether you want me their or not. Hobbits aren't exactly known for not being exceptionally brave when the situation calls for it."

____

      "Show him the contract."

____

     

____

       Bilbo passed out once he read the contract but he listened to the song "the misty mountains cold" the dwarves sang that's when he made up his mind to join the company something else made up his mind as well too he might find a few Wolf dires on the way and kill them, that and Thorin was very attractive but unfortunately for me she didn't seem interested in him. The fact he started to drink the draught from his study that was in his medicine cabinet likely only made for his nightmares to cease Óin took note of that he found it odd that a Hobbit would need that much but his screams during the night proved as much the first time in years he woke up screaming. It worried the dwarves enough who rushed into his room armed but they found only the Hobbit awake with the wild look in his eyes it worried Óin like he didn't recognize where he was until a moment later which he collected himself noticing their were curious and concerned eyes looking at him. Óin was concerned yet said nothing this was going to be _Long __trip._

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know I added a bit of angst and a bit of history that I made up. Kind of a tearjerker, yes? Tell me what you guys and chickettes think, comment, R&R.


	3. Wolf Dires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo encounters an old enemy of his and reveals how deep a grudge can be held for a Hobbit and how truly dangerous they are in a pinch. Thorin realized their is more to Bilbo Baggins than it seems on the surface and his friend Nendes a Elf who isn't an elf and acts more like a dwarf & hobbit mixed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Nothing!  
> Its safe to say we are about to see a darker side of everything in our burglar.

Bilbo Baggins noticed the ponies refused to travel any further they just stopped dead their tracks he knew that whimpering of a wolf dire left behind as a trick trap many Hobbits were fond of their ruthless cunning but none fell for it anymore not after that winter we drove them off and we sent them packing so far they haven't returned. Knowing those Mahal forsaken beasts they would be back and their would be no mercy reserved for them if they **_EVER_** returned to the Shire the Hobbits have a law in place unless its a mother, elderly, young and not a threat to us yet then they are to be killed on sight. 

   "It's an injured dog of some sort." Thorin noted dismounting her pony, I knew better it was a cleaver trap I took a few throwing knives I found on who I won't mention I also borrowed Fili's knife tucked in his sleeve. I walked up to the beast it looked at me their was a dark look on my face that every one didn't expect to see on a Hobbit's face at all it looked at me I saw hate its nose sniffing deeply they loved the taste of Hobbit's.

    "That is no dog, Thorin. Step away from the fleebiten beast."

   "Why?"

   I called the Wolf Dire various Hobbit curses  that many among the company have likely never heard before or ever will again I never did like such wolves not after what happened, no I will never forget or forgive them for what they did.

   "We got more of those things."

  "Of course. They are crafty cunning and completely ruthless they will eat you _alive_  if it suits them."

"What how do you know that?"

"They were those wolves that attacked us during the Winter that Never Was, they are dire wolf hybrids with normal wolves. Wolf Dires."

"They attacked Hobbiton?"My fist's clenched tightly as I grit my teeth. I took the knife of Fili's and stabbed it only once with a single yelp it was over,  "They love the taste of Hobbit," I snarled. They didn't go after the dwarves they came after me and I was ready as they charged I ducked they hit each others skulls in an instant I plunged a dagger into each of their throats jerking it down.Removing the blades as they fell to the ground bleeding out other wolf dires charge forward the Company charged into the fight defeating most in several slashes of their weapons the alpha of the pack the wolf dire i recognized by its pelt. The one who killed Julia that day it lost an eye to the rangers and its one ear to an elf's blade the tan and black spotted pelt of the mangy beast the very beast who haunted my very dreams for months afterwards.

  I noticed a half covered pit with spiked by the amount of hobbit bones I would say a Hobbit dug the pit and put spiked spears of wooden stakes before half covering it before getting eaten.       

   "We are still in the Shire how is it that you failed to mention these beasts?" 

  "We don't speak of what they did not unless we absolutely have to." I taunted the alpha throwing a rock at the alpha getting its angry attention leading it to the pit jumping over it the beast was so blinded by its rage that it didn't think about why I jumped falling into a deep pit with long spikes. The Wolf Dire squirmed but soon died on the spikes much to my pleasure sweet revenge yet its bitter sweet it won't bring back my friends or my fiance.

 

They rode onward wolf dire was on the menu tonight the hides of the pack looked like they would keep away both water and the cold the alphas pelt was speared and damaged enough but Nendes offered a good price for its bones, paws, pelt on its head, and the tail  the dwarves didn't ask why she had made the hides into cloaks so we weren't complaining. 

      "I never believed that Hobbit's were even capable of grudges."

      "Since when could you fight like that?"

     "Julia was a vet I think you can guess how I learned, I prefer outwitting the ugly beasts it isn't hard."

    "I can tell,"

    "Please don't do that again,"

    "I can face wolves, wolves are easy to scare off its the bolder ones you have to worry about,"

    This part of Bilbo Baggins no one ever saw a dark person who wasn't always agreeing with what was said who by morning would act like none of this ever happened and he did he went back to his usual Hobbit self come morning.

       

      "'Ello." Nendes said one morning above in the trees eating a pear, where she got the pear is beyond me no pear trees in sight.

      "Good morning sleepy heads."

       "That map of yours had a moon ruin imprinted on it you might want to Head off and see Lord Elrond unless you want to deal with my relative the King Thranduil, my father was his youngest son. Long dead I know very unimportant," She jumped down from the tree still enjoying her pear.

          "Also last I checked Smaug stole his favorite deer which might be an elk too he has a crush on the deer not like he's going to eat him or anything. He probably think the deers a girl deer, though I doubt it. Don't tell his Royal Highness I said that." Nendes whispered hoarsely laughing at her attempts at a joke.

          "You don't move like an elf."

          "I was raised by hobbits who are known to be the most adventurous types and I have a friend who's a dwarf who may or may not effect my behavior."

         "Your one ear it has three points, its spiky."

          "Yes, i know."

            "Anyway you lot ever need anything you talk to me, Bilbo you waned something to impress your lady friend..." She took him aside and handed him something wrapped up which he then took a peak at smiled and put in his satchel.

             "Try dwarves for once you'll get somewhere with them,"

            "What about you?" They turned back to the company heading back to the ponies.

            "Eh they don't like the elf ear i'm more elf than Draconian."

           "Draconians on the Ice Wastes?"

          "On a plus side its a glacier and you got tame cold drakes you give them frozen fish every morning they'll love ya for life,"

          "Didn't your twin brother offer to take you to Rivendale?"

          "I turned him down being an outcast of elves is fun..." she grinned. "Its exciting, you don't have to use a bow unless you want to and you get to have some fun and not jump around in trees."

           "Oh and Thorin!"

           "Yeah?"

           "My friend's will back you up every time send those orcs screaming into their underground, oh and don't get dead same goes for Fili and Kili i would like to see you rule one day so I can visit ever once and a while." She was dead serious with light humor.

          "What of your family?"

   "I avoid them at all costs. Unless I absolutely have to talk with them or see them."

    "I like dwarves and Hobbits more than i get along with half of their elvish proper lot I may be elf but I don't want to be a proper elf."

   "How do I know?"

   "Dwarves like something special I got that from the highest bidder..."

  "Never mind that..."

   "What do you seek?"

    "I have no idea,"

    "You will know by the time you reach the dragons lair, you see the sickness, show them something greater, show them the truth about giving."

     "Giving to others is better than just having I never truly knew my parents I found their bodies at least whatever remained..."

    "Oi! we have a schedule to meet now we better get a move on the hunt is on forward charge!" Kimles laughed on her black pony heading after something  Nendes whistled for her black horse that strode up to her a powerful black stallion with an imperfect red star mark on its forehead mounting up she wished us well before making her horse rear and cantering off to meet her friend and catch something.

     "Is she always so ..."

    "Odd?"

     "Yea."

"Pretty much she's well liked by the Hobbits of the Shire because of her hunting skills she's probably off doing another Great Ranging which will last two weeks before she returns to the Shire with odd game alive. The one time she brought home to the shire a red stag that had a single antler in the middle of its forehead she called him "Unicorn" or 'Uni'.

 

"I'm concerned more for her mental health than anything."

"Why would you be? She likes being different she likes standing out by being herself. She's well liked by all the Hobbit's in the Shire because she is very forgiving, loving, serious when the situation calls for it, and above all else loyal. The words she spoke to Thorin she will keep knowing her well enough unto her death she will aid us in battle if need be she has a unusual array of hawks, eagles, and falcons given to her by her mothers distant relatives in the Icy wastes. She said something about them being called into battle loyal only to a master who is on the good side."

 "What kind of birds are these?"

 "She called them Phoenix she says when they grow old they burn up and are reborn out of the ashes depending on the linage they can live 600 to over 800 years old before laying a single clutch of eggs or a single egg and dying for the final time." Bilbo explained he didn't understand it himself having never seen it before.

"You sound unsure."

 "I wouldn't know what it looked like she says that normally she banded them so their fire wouldn't be wasted,"

 "we are here  we'll camp here for the night."

"Bilbo why don't you help Bombur cook tonight?" Kili asked.

 "Okay,"

 No one knew that the thought laid himself upon winning the heart of Thorin herself a hard enough task for anyone he hoped that he could win her heart it wouldn't be easy then again its never easy winning the heart of someone you love but they have yet to feel the same way.       

               

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little on pony's or horses it shows doesn't it, Nendes is an odd one.


	4. Trolls and missing Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They came across a burnt down farmers house, thinking nothing of it. They should have thought something was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!  
> OC's and Pheonix people ;) you'll see them this chapter they also belong to me.

Bilbo didn't like the fact that Thorin managed to drive of the wise Gandalf the Grey by refusing to listen to him it didn't seem right to drive off the wise almost all knowing elder wizard by refusing to listen to his advice.

"Your being an idiot,"

"What?"

"Gandalf asked us to leave this place are you blind?"

"Bilbo did you say that?"

"No,"

Thorin noticed that he was all the way by the ponies yet it sounded like he was right next to him when he spoke those words.

 "Up here you bone headed dwarf Princess." The same echo that sounded like Bilbo looking up in the charred rafters a talking eagle.

"What are you?"

"I am a Phoenix person, I was sent by the Commander to help you on your quest. If we don't help you you and the heirs of the Line of Durin will die. You, Fili and Kili will die without my people's help."

 "How could you know that?"

 "It has been seen," The eagle said landing on the ground going up in flames turning a elfen looking except from what he knew of elves they had pointy ears but his were pointier,  his face had a blue tattoo of a large blue eagle  that might have also been war paint, is clothing was entirely red and black barring the scale mail and armor on his shoulders and lower forearms, scabbard on his back containing a broadsword, another two on his hip one o each hip attached to his hip each containing a sword of some kind.

"My name Ki the brave,"

"Impressive as that may be how can we believe you?"

 "If i may?"

"Y...yes."

 Touching hands she saw the way she could die and felt every emotion that I felt at that time the lingering side effects of dragon greed...

  "This is what you face and I will help the line of Durin as requested our loyalty is to you,"

  Thorin was shaken she would fall to dragon greed like her father did, like her grandfather did? It scared her to know that not even she was strong enough to fight it.

          "Very well." Thorin caved in begrudgingly but inside she was emotionally nervous and half panicking.

 

That night Bilbo helped make supper he brought Fili and Kili's  dinner to them where they were watching the ponies they seemed desturbed by something.

"Here you go,"

"Something the matter?"

"We are missing two ponies."

"Oh no what could have happened to them?"

"Lets go find out."

Fili and Kili left it to Bilbo to find the ponies while Bilbo himself took to following the carnage of plant foliage left behind by trolls while they finished the wolf dire stew the very last of the wolf dire surprisingly it tasted pretty good.

"Mutton yesterday mutton tomorrow and it looks like  _mutton_  tonight." one of the three trolls complained as another brought two horses into their camp.

"These ain't sheep they equestians." 

"What about those farmers?"

"all skin and bones still picking bits out of my teeth."

Bilbo sneaked up out of sight of the Trolls he reached the pen in no time ignoring the banter between the three trolls as he got closer trying to undo the knots on the pen he ducked behind the one side when a troll came over to look at them.

"i hope you are going to gut these nags i don't like the stinky parts." getting hit by a spoon by the cook Bert.

"You'll eat what i'll give ya now _sit down_!" Bert told the troll who probably had a cold.

Bilbo went to work to try and undo the knots that's when he saw the knife of the troll with a cold going over to him cautiously trying to take  the knife when the troll grabbed him and used him like a tissue. E _wwwwww!!!! Gross, that isn't going to come out is it? I'm found out and i'm dead ain't i?_ Bilbo though silently as the trolls interrogated him.

As Fili and Kili went for help apparently bringing the entire company to my rescue how _touching_   it would be more touching if i wasn't being held hostage I was dropped as the company slashed them. I saw that the troll that had the knife i was going for dropped his knife  I cut the ropes holding the pen door with the ponies setting them free. incurring the anger of the cook of the trolls Bert. He and the other troll caught me and threatened to tear my limbs off if they didn't lay down their arms.

 Thorin put her sword in the ground while his nephew Kili unceremoniously threw it to the ground visibly upset the others followed.

They put many of us in burlap sacks and a few were put on a turning spit tied to it the cook was arguing on how to season them and how long it would take. 

"Bilbo if i die here tonight I will haunt you."

"I have a plan."

"What plan?"Thorin was surprised, the way Bilbo looked at her confused her it was almost dreamy.  

"You got us into this mess we are all going to die!"

"Stop your wining or I'll bake  you into a pie."

 _the dawn is close i can feel it I just need time._ Bilbo thought silentlycoming up with a plan that could buy us enough time to allow dawn to break.

"You know their is a secret to cooking dwarf."

"Eh, what do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"The secret is...you have to skin them first."

 _NOT HELPING BILBO!!!!_ Thorin wanted to scream.

The statement incurred the protests from the other dwarves who were obviously distressed as it was.

"I've eaten many people with the skin on."

"He's lying lets bake him into a pie!"

"I've eaten a few even raw."

 _I didn't need to have that image in my head thank you! Disgusting creatures just buy us time to have the sun slay these guys for us_ . Bilbo thought keeping his thoughts semi calm it was hard enough probably keeping them ordered too.

"They are all infected with parasites in their ...tubes!" Bilbo blurted out getting a few protests from the few dwarves until Thorin kicked Fili who was among the dwarves who argued against it. They all suddenly agreed to the idea they were infected with worms.

"I've got one as big as my arm!"

"What are you saying we jus' let them go?"

"What do you take us for idiots?"

 

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted from a rock above the clearing.

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf took his staff high in the air slamming it against the rock breaking the rock in two allowing the sun to reach them more easily.

"Get your foot out of my back!"

They smiled at Gandalf as the Trolls turned to stone an accusing finger pointed at the dwarves on the spit.

 

"Thorin?"

"Yeah Bilbo?"

Bilbo brought out something he retrieved quickly from their camp site that was in his pack.

"For you m'lady,"He handed Thorin a gift.

"Why?"

"I saw that you were upset earlier after Ki touched you and as a thank you gift for coming after me. In the Shire its common practice to give away gifts on our birthdays than to receive it isn't my birthday of course but whatever happens whatever you say it won't change the fact I do care."

"No one ever doubted that you care."

"When I came on this quest I admit that i missed the Bag end my relatives will probably try to take it one way or the other," I joked lightheartedly.

"But I realized that I have a home where you do not I will help you for that reason."

Thorin unwrapped the gift finding a necklace with jewels Thorin was surprised by the generosity of the Hobbit temporarily taken aback at a loss for words.

 

 _Julia may be gone but that doesn't mean i can't try to find happiness somewhere in this world I can'_   _t just give up on it right now when Thorin stands here._

 

**In Mirkwood:**

"Has anyone seen the King Thranduil?"

_"Last time I saw him he was relaxing in the garden. He's starting to worry me we haven't found him anywhere in our kingdom."_

_"_ He went looking for his elk I haven't seen him since then,"

"Are those scorch marks?"

"yes, I believe they are."

"Claw marks,"

"Dragon."

"He's been taken by Smaug."

"Inform Legolas immediately!! Send a scout to inform the Rivendell elves as well just in case,"

 

**Throne room:**

Legolas was worried about his father its been several hours since his father was suspected missing several hours of searching had turned up nothing except exhausted elves sent looking far and wide throughout their kingdom for their king the only thing any of the elves found was his crown. Which Legolas held in his hands he was lost his eyes clouded with worry and emotion that filled his heart with a cold trickle of dread.

"Legolas," Tauriel said clearly winded as she came into the throne room. Legolas composed himself though his eyes were still clouded with worry about his father he lost his mother and that same dragon had eaten her after burning her alive father received burns on his face for that that he hid very well. He didn't wish to lose his father yet to _unnatural_ causes.

"Yes,Tauriel?" Legolas said calmly.

"I am afraid you may not like to hear this..." To see Tauriel concerned was sweet because she did care for him but she was nervous which was never good around such situations like this.

"Tell me anyway,"

"Your father has been taken captive by the dragon Smaug, making you the King of Mirkwood in his absence."

"What?!!!" Legolas was incredulous. He had half expected his father to either die by natural causes for elves it is known by many as "fading" or in battle apparently much like his grandfather had died charging forward to his death before the signal was given. He was a bit fuzzy on the details because his father King Thranduil didn't like talking about it and he never really pressured his father into telling him at all it wasn't really his place even as the Prince. He could tell by the look on his father's face when he brought it up the few times he did if he said anymore he would either have a emotional breakdown (which is different for elves than people) an emotional break down for them is showing the pain they have suffered like a relapse back into the past times to they once were, or the second would be pure rage which he had no doubt his father would unleash it. His father rarely was angered and when he was you could tell the very air around him changed and if you weren't careful his rage would be unleashed upon you.

   The scorch marks were on the top of the gates long and completely visible if you looked up lucky the doors were made of material  that wasn't easily burnt what I don't really think the Captain cared at that moment as she inspected the damage further. The claw marks were deep and they went down the length of both door the gates had been closed when they were attacked they were likely from Smaug's wing claws they were in a position suggesting he had slashed on purpose. With great intent and strength the doors would need to be replaced the damage couldn't be mended without weakening the integrity of the doors from those dreaded spiders or whatever else came to our city gates.

   "I do not like where this is headed Tauriel,"

  "You worry for the King like everyone else if he comes back alive no doubt he with either try to kill the first person who attempts a rescue, I have heard stories of men getting captured and then becoming _attached_ to their captor. I worry if this might also be true for dwarves and elves if the King is alive however we still must remain here."

   "I do not like the sound of _staying put_ while our king is probably being eaten or tortured slowly by an overgrown worm."

    _"_   _That overgrown worm_ can burn an entire army to ashes on a whim too bad Drakes aren't easy to tame Cold-drakes are if you feed them enough cold fish they have an affinity for ore finding as well it seems. They are more useful than Fire Drakes also much more  _calm_ than their _cousins_ you don't hear threats when they speak and rare do they speak the words they do speak are more meaningful."  Thas the draconian that was being held here in Mirkwood as her parents wished her to remain here with hat they called _'more civilized folk than those icepick brained people you hung out with maybe after some time among these civilized elves you will learn something'_ apparently the pure born Draconian had learned only to love trees but was terrified of heights.

         "You know of Smaug?"

        "He is over ten thousand years old lived in a barren castle and was king of the Fire Drakes, he sought treasure unlike anything despite his love for gems he wanted metals like gold more. He has twelve sons each one terrified of both their parents making them all mild mannered even _for Fire Drakes_ they possess four limbs  and a pair of wings something unique to their mother and grandparents. If your wondering how we know that is because the boys often hid in our castles cellar, the battle arena is a few clicks away its exceptionally  large designed by the Last Dragon Queen nearly 13 millennium ago."

        "What's a Dragon Queen have to do with anything?"

        "A Dragon Queen is a draconian who managed to get past the fact we have this thing with body size its a limitation to ensure we don't end up killing ourselves the two parts of our minds must be in sync or it won't work, she managed to surpass that limitation but at a cost the legends say that she was in a terrible battle when she lost her mentor dying right in front of her. For dragon forms we can change upon will its the young and inexperience you have to worry about, the onslaught began soon after savage killing even for battle one moment she's fine well as _'fine'_  as you can be in a battle and they next a fiery black column rising high into the sky."

        "'In an instant the dragon replaced her a once golden dragon of great beauty, and the dragoness on all fours was at least thrice the size of Smaug long and three times a average dragons size wyverns can be the largest dragons at full height she has been said to dwarf them all  black scales making a mask upon her face and creating tiger stripes down her flanks. In such times she is the only one who can pick and choose which side she wants to burn as she is the only one who can contain the black fire..."

       "Summoned by only rage,"

        "Okay enough, you aren't being clear at all."

       "It's in our nature to be unclear as we are unsure why it happened as well the world works in strange ways it does what it wishes but the time of the dragon-kith has long come and gone. with the death of Smaug the curse placed upon all those who dared cross him will broken and his own sons turned to stone by their own father shall be set free."

        As soon as she came she left us wondering what kind of father would curse his sons to stone who were according to her were far less vicious than Smaug and probably nicer too she seemed almost saddened by the fact Smaug turned them to stone. What a strange child.

      The fun was about to begin and no one could have guessed how this will end ...                    

 

   

  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention Draconian's... no not the ones from the classic Doctor Who series,the band, or the species from some kind of video games these guys/girls are completely different! I was inspired by Athen's lawgiver called Draco most of his laws were appealed long after he was gone i think except for one, not a nice guy granted I liked his name ... so this is a variant of Draconian's.  
> Anyway R&R comment if you want to give me some tips.


	5. Elvish worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut to the Elves and what they are up to, Legolas Isn't exactly pleased about the turn of events and after years of being closed off with him a lot changes are in store for the woodland elves. There are those who resent Prince _*ehem* King ___Legolas because of these new changes under his rule so far it isn't looking good for the woodland elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!  
> Yes _I _went there I wanted to see the reaction he would have to becoming King and yes I like suspense I think this chapter is a treat to all those who are elf fans. And yes i am including Legolas Greenleaf fans in this as well for elfish fans.  
>  okay updating from now on every monday (so i can dream up new ideas) and not suffer from burn out.__

"King Legolas, the spiders are back again they have managed to wound three of my guard this time." the captain of the guard Tauriel explained to their King Legolas who wore his fathers crown and sat on the throne. Worry and concern was clear on his face as he leaned forward uncrossing legs it was clear enough that unlike his father he had every intention of destroying those foul spiders at their source.

"Captain Tauriel you have my permission to take our best warriors to destroy those spiders at their source you can pick them if it is your wish you have two days to prepare for the journey." King Legolas said he was surprisingly good at the ruling and giving orders though he was far kinder and warmer to people than his father. He walked down the stairs to face Tauriel their was deep concern on his face.

"Will they be alright?"

"The healer said so,"

"That's good but a deeper concern as well..."

"Your niece?"

"Nendes Greenfoot does whatever she likes you know how low she is on her own self image, the healer called it low self-esteem something that cannot be fixed by normal means its all inside her head. For what reason she has this no one is certain  but she lives alone in a old growth red wood forest should we send a few elves for her?"

"Yes,"

"Legolas, you miss your brother don't you?" Tauriel's voice was kind a few tones softer than it was before.

"Yes, terribly."King Legolas fists clenched tighter he face became pained at the very thought of losing his younger brother he was the one who told the guards to _turn back_   **to retrieve his** **brother**  something that he was barely capable of convincing them til he told them that if a Prince was put on the line because of their cowardice he would see them both sacked from their positions. It worked to he even managed to save his father before the dwarves managed to slay the beast in one final shot with a black arrow. It might have been impressive considering the dwarf managed to kill it in one because he only had one black arrow to slay the beast.

    **Flashback:**

"Prince Thranduil?" The dwarf asked he saw the badly scorched body of his wife a Silven and Sindarin elf. Their were tears in the elf's eyes The dwarf was pained to see the prince cry so much over the charred body of his former One and beloved wife and future queen (queen she could not be anymore cause she was gone).

  "Thranduil you need medical attention tears come later the Northern Dragon is gone the Mahal damned she-dragon. it won't bring my family back or my wife neither will it bring your wife back.Their will be time to mourn but now is not the time, harsh words I know. We must see to your wounds before they grow worse." The dwarf ordered some of his surviving friends to help them with the Princess removing her body covering her body with a pure white sheet he took the Prince by the arm helping him up despite being much shorter than him. The elf was surprised by the dwarves kindness despite their species feud between each other he seemed almost saddened by the loss as he was deeply affected by it.

   "That is definitely going to be a permanent scar my friend."

    "Who are ... you."

    "I am Kemlas son of Gon and Kól."

   "You are now a dwarf-friend because I cannot allow  you to remain injured on my watch elf or not you are now guests of my home."

The healers did the best they could it healed better than it should have yet he couldn't shake the shame he felt for allowing his wife to be burned alive at that worms talons and fire.

     "Prince Thranduil don't go blaming yourself for her death their was nothing you could have done there was nothing I could of done to save my wife and children while that beast devoured them in their sleep."

      "Take all the time you need to mourn the loss of your wife but remember your two sons live in her and your memory. Do not forget them."

  He learned to keep his scar hidden by some means the dwarf didn't understand or question just shrugging it off as normal which is unusual for mortal who would ask a thousand different questions each one of them harder to answer than the last.

**End of flashback.**

"You know how much she wanted to make her parent's happy but how could she do that both of her biological parents dead she looks up to them yet she doesn't know them truly, she cannot move like an elf does for what reason we shall find out."

"She's terrified of heights that's why she doesn't visit often unless we bring her to our realm then again she doesn't get along with elves."

"Elrond told me that she was excessively _difficult_ to get along with like she was hoping she could just run away from it all and not expect to run into elves."

"Her brother has told me the same tale she pushes people away from her that are elves so they won't  try to help her,"

"Nendes she is next in line of succession I think its time she started acting like it."

"Its going to be hard enough to convince her of that you know how she feels about royalty she has the pateience of a flower but the temper to match a dragon her tongue is as sharp as Thranduil's himself.  She resembles him greatly nowadays I hear but she has her mothers impatience,"

"Sire, the Riverdell elves have brought a _guest_  with them Elrond sent his scouts to send her to you King Legolas."

"Well, never thought i would live to see my Uncle ascend to the throne by means,"

"What did she do this time?"

"She ..."

"I brought a dwarf who might have been pregnant at the time...and her husband. I accidentally set off fireworks from thirty feet away the outcome was very bad... she went into labor twelve hours after that, twins! really best day of my life."

"Not for the fact you _will_ pay for the damages."

"Yes, I will."

He took note of her slightly elvish clothing and the brooch that was identical to his fathers apparently she took a liking to Thranduil last time they met she was sixteen then and she was twenty now it surprised him and most elves to see both siblings grow as fast as their minds did like mortals.

"I will return to Rivendell at once King Legolas, Lord Elrond sends his regards."

"Thank you for returning my niece to Mirkwood,"

 The elves from Rivendell left immediately after that was said angered by her mere prescience after what she did even if she had no idea how that managed to happen.   

"What happened to Thranduil?"

"He was taken by Smaug,"

"Then he will try to kill the Company sent to recover the Arkenstone. I wish you luck Uncle because after this you shall be King for the rest of his days and yours, the wrath of a king who knows the pain of dragonfire all too well. A war is coming a war of Five Armies it will kill the line of Durin greed but not set in stone it is the Phoenix people have said that these events can be changed but the outcome of the war cannot."

   "Your kind is well known for your immortality even now i see it in your eyes you look down upon mortals because you will outlive them is that truly true when you are outnumbered? It takes your kind to physically mature than it does other species its," she took a few steps closer to Legolas, " _Almost_ sad. That aside you have yet to realize what effect may come from your actions or do you? Your Father didn't realize it until it is too late," She said she was obviously trained by King Thranduil in his spare time the way she held herself now was like a Princess should except her stance in itself was _earned_ by her tenacity and pure bluntness. She turned her head sharply as she circled him stopping midway through it.

    "Until the One Ring remains so will the Necromancer the evilest one  you are more than welcome to talk to Elrond about it he was there when the one ring was refused to be destroyed by the man who wielded it. I got bits and pieces because I fell asleep during the lecture, until its destroyed evil spiders shall remain." She was using the same body motions that her grandfather used very elfish of her but it was like seeing a female version of his father minus her one ear which had a jagged edge the other was an elf ear yet both of her ears were pierced three times up her ears. Causing some elves visible discomfort when they saw her with the three loop earrings in on each ear which she had in now she was a rebel but a rebel against what?

      "Evil is contained within that ring."                 

      

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I gave Legolas a younger brother so bite me XD (jk)  
> Apparently he never really had any other sibling except a younger brother who looked more like his father and his mother born a good hundred years after him. Their mother died when this younger brother was the elvish equivalent of a 12 year old (they age really slow as kids) which happens if your immortal you age slowly then stop when you reach adulthood, I'm not exactly sure how old Legolas would have looked but he wasn't exactly an adult I think.  
> That and yes all young Draconians have a fear of heights in general amusing considering they are just warm blooded


	6. A small dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they met the trolls and defeated them by the light of the sun Bilbo falls sleep on his pony. He has a dream about him being given something refusing to wear it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own NOTHING!  
> This chapter is almost the entirety of a dream during a slight deluge of rain at least early on before it started to soak everyone, after the wolf dire get dead and yes I am doing a flashback in a way.

Bilbo found himself suddenly unable to keep himself awake in the rain and on his pony the motion of the pony walking made him sleepy, unknowingly he fell asleep against his pony's neck. Fili and Kili giggled but said nothing as I dreamed of what I dare not ask if it was true or not I typically don't question it after all dreams are just dreams they don't mean anything really.

     "For you bilbo a vest made of the hardest material Mithril as light as a feather stronger than any armor."

      "Thank you Thorin,"

        I refused to wear it as I went into battle knowing full well that Thorin might die to Azog the Defiler I rushed into everything without thinking taking 'Sting' to everything that was an Orc. Quite violent exceptionally even for someone of my stature and height I felt full of anguish and hate towards what I lost. To what i will lose if I don't continue to fight for my friends fully aware that I might die in Thorin's place that day and I didn't care about the consequences. I rushed forward fighting like Mahal had come down upon Third Earth I never stopped surprising a few dwarves and elves to see a _halfling_  fight so hard for people whom half of which he didn't even know. I bet I turned a few heads yet i ignored the feeling of remorse, of pain of what I knew now, it hurt more to face the truth that I now knew, pain of knowing metaphoracally racked my chest in pain I couldn't fear. How could I? When I had nothing left to lose?

       The Shire had been lost to werewolves every Hobbit in the Shire was forced to flee  away from their homeland the only home I knew was gone _forever_ I couldn't bare it any longer if I'm going down its going down with a bang not a petty whimper I have already left all that I cared for behind anyway. Nothing remained I was furious, I was relentless, reckless and completely ruthless.

        "AZOG THE DEFILER!! YOU are an idiot for coming here wasting your time on that _female dwarfling!"_  

          _"Hmmm/ He wants death I shall give it to him!"Azog turned to face me charging I was quick_ dodging his blows easy getting several slashes and stabs until he grew sick of our game and several minutes later into our fight he wounded me in return the wound was enough to make me drop my weapon in pain a smirk appeared on Azog the Defilers face in that moment Thorin ended his life by what means I couldn't tell I was dragged away from the battle on a bear I think .

         "You  didn't wear the armor I gave you?"

        "I had nothing to lose Queen Under the Mountain,"

        "How can you say that?"

        "Its farely easy to die without care or reason its much harder to choose the manner of death."

       "You _will_ live!"

       "Even If I do..."

       I closed my eyes for a moment thinking in my now muddled brain how to explain it to them that if I did live it would be in both shame and without any comfort at all as death would be upon our own soon enough.

         "I will die alongside others like me trying to take back what is ours which may have never been ours to begin with it isn't over as it has only begun."

       

         I did live just barely but my  words held weight I refused my share of the treasure giving it instead to the bard the shirt of Mithril I left behind as a reminder of my own failure of what I must now face in shame. The way it looked I would be the last Baggins as well Frodo's parents barely managed to escape unscathed with everyone else their was no happiness anymore in my face as I looked up at the stars from the ruined Battlements of the Dale. I just started to cry. I asked for nothing from this world yet it gave us misery  I let it all out and completely forgot about it leaving behind the letter unwittingly in Hobbitish in my room before I left without a goodbye though I did leave a note.

    _I think this is goodbye, I'm sorry but I can't just say it to the Companies faces right now I would break into tears if I did. I will miss every single one of you keep an eye on Thorin especially with the dragon madness. Only friends can save you from that I admit she is a beautiful dwarf exceptionally so and to say that i wouldn't have distracted the Orc anyway would be a lie. I would have done it over again because I admit I love her. Whether she feels the same way I don't know and right now I have other matters to attend to._

_Bilbo Baggins_

3rd person POV:

To find that letter in Hobbitish was distressing enough that Gandalf himself had to translate it roughly but to find the note he left behind was even more s distressing he gave a necklace to the Elvenking too. Even after refusing his share giving it to the bard refusing the gift that Thorin tried to give to him he had no use for armor anymore of any kind he apparently couldn't ever return home he left his sword he called 'Sting' behind as well he didn't have it in him to even bother with the sword that in reality was probably a dagger or long knife.

"Why would he leave without saying good bye?"

"According to this he has no where else to go the Shire is no longer safe anymore as evil has made its way into the relative safety of the area."

" _'I would break into tears if I did'_   He can't face us because of that?" Fili was confused on that part.

A hobbit that is depressed is a rare type of Hobbit indeed, he was eventually found by Fili, Kili and  Gandalf near the ruins of Laketown on the banks of the lake weeping as he looked on wards. Tear clouding his vision and choking sobs its likely he never hear Fili or Kili approach Gandalf could only watch as the once child Bilbo he knew so long ago was shattered like glass. He knew of that sickness he had become wary of life's wonders yet he refused stubbornly to remove himself from it he had helped people like this before and Gandalf would do it again.

     Just then another joined them on the beach as muddy as it was no sand to speak of It was Thorin and despite everything that was said and done between the two insults and the like she still couldn't stand seeing him like this. Taking up the crying, miserably, sad hobbit in her arms hugging him much to Bilbo's surprise.

      "I never said thank you for saving my life,"

     "Dragon greed may not be there, but its always in a danger of resurfacing."

     "For what you have done, I owe much more to you than what you have been given."

    "I do not wish for money money will not take my home back..."            

                               


	7. Tears of a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another peek in the chaos that is Mirkwood, open borders everyone! ;) Only at the insistence of Tauriel who is far more open politically wise and her influence on the new King is making several of the Mirkwood Elvenking halls inhabitants unhappy about the turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own NOTHING! So yeah I started writing this at a more reasonable time than I normally do. Considering you got nothing of conversation I will say that I owe Inspiration to Lego the Hobbit video game for the funny parts (wait and see) and the Aussie author (brilliant writer if I do say so myself) of the fan fiction “The Most Precious of Treasures”. I owe her for relighting my spark of inspiration ^_^ thx.  
> I have this tenancy to forget and misspell names too. So i'll apologize before hand, because i didn't write it down on literal paper until now.  
> *words in between stars* = sound effect internally just thinking about it

             In retrospect I wasn’t looking forward to explaining to King Legolas what I was doing without my war paint as I was unusual about it no Dwarf, elf, or man of any warrior status would never ever do that apparently not in a million years. I hadn't enough time to apply the paint before going out any raid because I was ambushed in my very house by some people I vaguely recognized while I was trying to sleep.

 

     I lived in the red wood pass for a reason the bones of man, dwarf and elves littered the forest floor I lived their for a reason to keep whatever killed them _**OUT**_  not only did my parents die nearby that very forest but many others had also fell.

**Flashback:**

I admit when I first heard of _“fading”_ as a youngling of eight (I was still a equivalent of a human’s babe for thirty Middle Earth years before my parents up and bolted with me and my brother) I started to age like a normal mortal up until I was “eighteen” same went for my brother Thandir Greenfoot, I thought fading was literal they just faded *poof* _vani_ shed.

  Lord Elrond and my brother were amused by my perspective but both were worried sick about me I heard him and my brother talking with the council behind my back. They were worrying about me being _**too much**_ like my mother wondering if I’ll live to see my hundredth birthday she was a hundred and ninety nine when she died my father was a hundred years younger than Prince Legolas so that was easy to tell that they thought I would take after my mother. They were right entirely I looked myself in the eyes that night under the moonlight thinking what was wrong with me my entire time in Rivendell even at my Hobbit family’s request that I stay a month. With my adoptive mother tone and my adopted brothers puppy dog eyes and request I could deny that I bring him back something to remember Rivendell by. Hamson or _“Muddy”_ as I liked to call him would have his wish fulfilled I got him a special rune stone with the words ‘family’ in elvish and I found him a sword that would be nothing but a long dagger to a tall elf that I managed to recover under the snoring noses of Stone Trolls. I had a name in elvish I couldn’t read and it was pretty cool if you asked me I haven’t told anyone that I didn’t really like being talked behind my back or have people who didn’t really have any idea who I really was. The kids laughed behind my back, refused to play with me, and the like proving once more that I belong nowhere except in the Shire.

 At least there you could help people get things they never could without me these elves─*sobs* didn’t _like me_ **because** they didn’t need a freak like me around. Its not my fault that my one ear was mismatching to my other normal elven ear on my right while the other was jagged into three points. I looked at my reflection in the pond water of Rivendell and was completely disgusted by my lack of ability to decide to have a little backbone and just swallow my fears moving on like a Hobbit did. I …I … couldn’t. There I moped about all night thinking deeply about what lays ahead falling asleep for three hours before waking up to find that I was just starting to become dawn by then.

“Nendes?”

“Nendes! I found you!” My brother was happy to see me I really didn’t give a damn I just looked off into the distance when he hugged me I never bothered to hug him back I didn’t want to really.

 

“Are you done?”I snapped at him the sudden change in my demeanor towards my only brother I didn’t want to be involved with my obviously better liked brother who was surrounded by a sea of possible future suitor and beloved friends. While …I…I had…*choking sobs* had none.Not a good idea to think about this anyway about the gravity of what is and what was and what shall be? I admit dark thought came creeping into my mind invasive disgusting despicable thoughts. I watched from afar under a tree while he played with other elf children enjoying himself while I steamed, simmered silently mournful at my awful luck, and truth in everyone’s words everything the elf children said was true. They heard their parent and started to believe it themselves even agreeing with it they are just parrots arrogant stupid little parrots that are immortal.

“Sister?”

 

“You all are stupid you dare talk behind my back arrogance that those words you children have overheard and then repeat and believe like their own words. They repeat what they hear like stupid parrots only difference parrots don’t have vocal cord no bird does and they are far nicer than the lot of you elves have been to me!”

“Sister?!!!”

 

“NEVER speak of me again you arrogant little brat.” I spat turning on my brother. “This place is supposed to peaceful I would find more peace if I died along our parents.” I snapped Lord Eldor was shocked at this sudden outburst.

“I do not like the fact I got you and Lord Elrond talking about me and my mother being too alike like I care what you think about that but I do care because you are insulting my mother and me even worse you didn’t even know I was listening the entire time!”

“Please just …”

 

“I don’t care if you are the Lord of this place I don’t care about your reservations about me every time I hear my name in those counsels about my fate you act like its dragonfire!”

 

“I am no elf! My brother looks more elf than I do and he’s never called any of the names I am called! By adults who should damn well know better and children who are well over five hundred or more years old!” I was surprisingly restrained in manner of speaking I wanted to curse them so bad but knowing that would get me nowhere fast. “You are worse than I am and I am half your age at least I care about others feelings you lot don’t seem to care a lot about how I feel.”

 

“ENOUGH!!!”Lord Elrond shouted furious at this child he has had enough.

“Very well.” I said snidely.

 

“Do not use that tone of voice to me young lady.” he told me warning me about what would happen if I tested his patience further.

“You are nothing to me, you offer me what? The ability to understand your history? I have already read the books dull and very boring not any spying on each other as I expected. Intrigue has nothing to do with the fact I don’t care,”

“You better shape up…”

“Or …what?” I snapped.

“You have already insulted me hurt me and continued to backstab me by continue it I HEARD EVERY SINGLE WORD! “

 

“You don’t get it do you? Words are just as dangerous as swords if not more so I have no ego to begin with because I had nothing and I will die whenever I please not because some idiot thought it was wise to worry about me. I already know how it ends usually in fire or ice maybe a bit of both,”

 

“Can you at least behave?”

“Shut up evil one, you chose this fool to lead the wizards? He is dark inside like a black abyss no one can save you not even yourself because you will walk the path and choose to do nothing to stop it.” She got slapped by one of the older female elves for that she didn’t even cry her eyes were cold, emotionless, she had nothing left in those eyes of hers, she didn’t even care that she was slapped. She recovered farely quickly too quick one might say a child like that isn’t capable child amongst civilized men, elves, or dwarves they had no idea what the children had said the day before. They had said she would have been better off as being raised by orcs or even better yet eaten by trolls because that’s the only good thing she could do for the world :being raised by savages or being food for Trolls. Elrond’s sons would have been shocked if they knew who it was who said that Loki he called himself a younger cousin to the twins. Loki hated her immensely even when she was trying to be nice to him.

“I hate Loki even more you ungrateful arrogant little frog and an immortal one who would make both an orc and his pet warg cringe. ‘I would be better off being raised by a clan of orcs or eaten by trolls: because being either raised by savages or becoming troll food is the only good thing I could do in this world.’ Is it what you said? I never once called you anything till then and I never wished ill upon you yet I get one of you people who always wishes ill open me. I’m not someone who despite everything looks like a demon that would be you inside and out.”

“De-mon?”

 

“Darkling,you are exactly like the dark elves that killed both of my parents trying to protect me!” She screamed at him she ran towards him he was truly terrified.

 

“I am not like you who get away with anything he feels like I do not respect you, you do not deserve the honor you pathetic whelp, immortal whelp at that I’m being nice.” She spat at him before punching him in the face very hard with a satisfying crush under her fist she broke his nose.

 

“As far as I am concerned Rivendell doesn’t exist ,good bye.” I snarled at my brother raging fury that no one has ever seen before in any child she had every right to angry. People who thought they knew what’s best and yet didn’t realize that they were the cause of problems she took the black horse Thunder and left without hesitation she had no reason to stay with these elves. I had wandered with that horse for hours days even setting up camp raiding a few troll dens getting a few impressive bows and a few elfish swords and daggers before reaching Mirkwood that I knew because I had a scantly self drawn map on the only piece of paper I had. I took my horse into the wood even though he didn’t like it as long as we stayed on the elven road we would be fine though I too was apprehensive.

 

“As long as we stay on the elven road we should be fine I’m right next to you the entire time we are scared together.” I managed to convince Thunder to walk as I led him through the forest on the elven road by his reins at least until I got elves pointing all manner of arrows at me. “ _Not again! Seriously what is it with you lot and bows?!!_ I do not wish to be skewered like kabob under the party tree I already have enough problems I don’t need any more!” The horse neighed in agreement shaking his head very much in a horse like fashion.

 

“I know right? This is not going to bode well for my honor or my record of not being captured!” I joked light heartily.

 

“That dwarf was hilarious ‘I have the eyes of an eagle and the ears of a fox’ it was so funny I almost fell over.” I continued the horse whistled his reply.

 

“I think we better get her and the horse to Mirkwood.”

 

“The Elvenking will wish to see her,” Funny thing was I swore I faintly recognized most of the elves present if not nearly all of them no names to faces yet it confused me I vaguely remembered my parents dying and the elves with blue and red glowing eyes. They took me to the Elvenking I had been adamant that the two bows I had found be brought to him I was very insistent on the fact for an eight year old. He was surprised about me carrying a small elven dagger because I bit anyone who tried to take it away immature yes, effective very much so.

“Who is this child trespassing….” I didn't realize that the guards at the entrance to the room of the elvenkings throne room was saying the the rest I tuned out with my low attention span it was a miracle they got this far without me becoming bored already. I had no use for swords(I was too short) and bows (I could barely pull the string of a child sized one) I wasn't exactly built for climbing trees with grace that and I found out after climbing a tree that I was terrified of heights. Detrimental to whatever the elves say I wasn't exactly a Rivendell elf I was a wood-elf though the flesh-colored scales sparsely located on my hands and arms. For the dagger I had in my hand well I just liked shiny things not necessarily because they were useful which in everyone else opinion a dagger was  _very_ useful you could cut things with it ,stab, whittle wood if you could at all (I cant I know I've tried and only managed to carve a bear out of soft chalk), and maybe even cut some plants with it. All of which are useful but again I liked shiny things back then if I took something it was either because I wanted to because it looked cool or was shiny.

 

“Sorry to interrupt that thought but I swear I’ve met you somewhere…” I swear I have seen him faintly dim in the hammer-space that was my memory a faint memory of his happy joy filled face, the crown was missing in that memory but I remember that brooch of his...creepy and intimidating. I found that his visage was very much cool looking his throne _I can imagine him loving the height it gave him over_ everyone I can only imagine what its like to be him everyday in that antler rimmed throne of his I deemed that throne inside my head:

_**List of awesomely cool stuff** _

1\. The Elvenkings Throne in Mirkwood

2\. That brooch of the elvenking

3\. His crown ( _oh my god its sooooo awesome looking_ I nearly squealed inside my head)

 

"I have no issue with children at all, then why scare her with all this formality?"

"This.Is. So. Cool." I was joyous excitement overload in three, two, one. Liftoff! 

"The kid seems to be enjoying herself," One guard chuckled.

"A bit too much if you ask me." The guard whispered harshly getting a harsh look from Tauriel.

 A devious joyous sparkle twinkled in my eyes. _Oh what fun this will be in Mirkwood even if they don't know who in the name of Mahal I am._  

“She isn’t from the woodland realm if she was we would know about her,” Another guard said he dressed unlike any guard. So cross out the guard part. A list of possible positions: 1\. Advisor, possibly considering the way he dresses. Fine fabric possibly high priced, made by the best elven Tailors that Mirkwood's halls have to offer. 2\. Warrior, he seems seasoned enough. Though knowing how to fight with a weapon and actually being in battle are two different things as battle itself is unpredictable. I know enough from my mothers lessons on strategy that once you are up against someone on the field nature will turn against you. Those lessons may do me good because he had two elven knives mounted on his back and no sword. 3\. Elven Prince, the resemblance to the Elven King himself is uncanny. His hair is Platinum Blonde, blue eyes. He's about a thousand or two thousand years old give or take a few hundred odd years and maybe odd decades. His father if I am correct, likely so, is the one king before me. His eyes are wise but not as hard as his fathers he hasn't seen what his father has. Cutting out of my listing who could he possibly be, I remembered his face somewhere deep in my subconscious. Is he Prince Legolas? The name I could never really pronounce right and _still_ can't pronounce right. 

 

“Lord Elrond’s young cousin. Person. Whatever, Loki was being a toad and a arrogant little immortal. I thought he would have more manners than that. I broke his nose the day after he insulted me very deeply. I’ll refrain from assaulting your ears with what happened and what he said.” I said, I was being overly logical and formal in my manner of speech. It happens. He got down from his throne it was surprising I took notice that my movements were a lot like his. I pushed away the thought, I had no idea of my parents I knew they were dead and I remembered their faces and what they taught me. No one would even tell me their names because they wouldn't answer me, even when I insisted. I had a reason to know! I had some right to know! At least tell me who they were that's all I wished so I could properly mourn the family I barely knew. They make it sound so freaking hard to do! I liked blunt I would have the truth rather than a lie. I already knew how the story ended for them: in death. I want to know my parents names at least ,but nooooo they wouldn't even grant me that.

The fact that the King looked me over was unsettling but I really didn't care as long as they didn't try to ax me to death. I don't necessarily think a dwarf would do that to an elfling child. Considering how much they cherish their own children and likely wouldn't harm another's on purpose.

 

“Legolas,”

_So I was right his name was Legolas. Score 1._

 

“She looks like brother…” Legolas trailed off taking a good look at me.

 

“Did anyone ever tell you about your parent’s?”

 

“I pester the Rivendell elves about it but Lord Elrond despite all my relentless pestering and insistence that they at least tell me my parents names they refused. Tight lipped as a dwarf about their dwarrowdams. “ I said.

 

“I guess they thought you were too young to know.” Tauriel noted. I scowled at that.

 

“I don’t care if I am too young, I least deserve to know their names. Half the time its like pulling teeth. I don’t like it. I can take on wargs any day, even trick a few stone trolls out of their dens to move elsewhere and what do I get?”

“ **Nothing**. Absolutely _nothing_ , I trade with dwarves because I don’t like Rivendell and I get along with dwarves better. Than that toadlike shrew elvish bratling Loki and I'm being polite when I say that." I continued.

 

“You are eight.”Tauriel stated she hadn't expected a child to just be so cruelly blunt and sarcastic about life itself. Normally for elves sarcasm would come later in life, but this child who ever she was and she had an idea of who her sire may be.

 

“Yeah so? I live in a family of Hobbits who are fond of the woodland, I’m better than I should be with a bow that’s twice my current height. So yeah I’m bound to never fit in anywhere,”

 

"Why come here?” The red head asked politely.

 

“The forest’s are filled with spiders nowadays its not safe for a young elfling like yourself to be roaming around.” Legolas stated.

 

“How big?”

“Pardon?” Legolas asked doing a double take. 

“How big are the spiders?” I asked.

 

“Giant.” Tauriel answered.

 

“Eh? Why are you afraid of stupid spiders they keep coming back don’t they?”

 

“How could you know that?” King Thranduil asked taken aback. His youngest son did that to him all the time, surprising him.

“You just confirmed it.” I said.

“Clever girl.”One of the guardsmen said gruffly. At least before being waved away. 

“You hear of a guy called eh ‘Thorin’?”

“Yes,”

“I might have destroyed the roof of his black smithy too I have this nasty habit of falling through roofs.”

 

“Pointless conversation,” She noted the weird small talk that she made seemed to annoy her.

 

“That’s a dragonbone bow it’s more durable and flexible than a normal bow able to shoot farther I think but they are extremely rare even rarer to find armor made from Mithril. The other I found floating somehow in a abandoned troll cave likely either left or turned to stone likely the latter. Its unusual type I can’t explain it but it doesn't feel normal but it doesn’t feel exactly evil either,”

 

“Gift’s?” He was surprised taking the bow.

“They are too big for me and I don’t believe I am worthy of either one,” King Thranduil was surprised by this sudden gift by his own granddaughter who just wanted to give the King something little did he know she was giving him the Bow of Auriel.

**End Flashback**

“King Legolas,”

 

“No war paint?”

 

“I was kind of ambushed by dark elves…okay I was sleeping at my home and they came back to the forest my arrows had no effect I would resort to draconian magics but I would be killed for that or at least be threatened with it.”

“Who is this?”

 

“Let go of me you pointy eared bastard!” Gimli was making a big fuss over the elf guards who carried him by the arms. He was with me because he wanted to be with me his mother told me to take him hunting for Trolls while their father was away, and so he would bug her every other hour even if that was unlikely to happen in his craft of which I believe is metal working its likely he would spend a majority of his time in the Smithy even if the Erebor's own smithy were far cooler I haven't been their but somehow I got the idea...their is another place in the Icy Wastes that is like that place...

“He’s still a kid in Dwarf eyes,” I explained hastily to Legolas.

“Gimli! Behave please, for your fathers sake your behavior may affect his image as well.” He quieted down after that Legolas has taken a liking to the dwarf she could see it in his eyes which softened for the for the first time since she was here she hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

 

“King Legolas I will retrieve your father but only when the time is right the Dragon Smaug knows the smell and taste of dwarf no fool would dare attempt to go their without means or reason to.” I made the promise knowing full well that their would be a company that would dare to vanquish the greedy Fire-Drake Smaug who dared take the elvenking Thranduil captive. I feared that it would only end in sorrow and a war that has been foretold by the Phoenix people it would come in anyway and the battle would either kill the King Under the Mountain and his Heirs or end in defeat, in love and war all is fare game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Bow of Auriel is a type of bow found in the video game called "Elder Scrolls" and no I haven't played it but I want to. :'( but I can't not yet though you will find some more Elder Scrolls based weapons a few at least and maybe a few characters and species from it. Okay I liked the design of the bow I think Thranduil would too.  
>  Kind of cross over then kinda isn't.


	8. Troll Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls horde a past tale is remembered and a new Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Nothing!  
> Yes finally the sudden reality of it comes crashing down. two chapters in one day...to make you all happy.

The troll horde was nearby I was pretty much in shock of it all despite the fact I got to save everyone that and the rank stench of death and rotting flesh or long dead flesh come off bone.  
“What is that smell?”  
“It’s a troll horde what’d you expect petunias?” A female dwarf said sarcasm coloring her tone.  
“Kimles I thought you promised your dad no more wondering off.”  
“He can shove his ‘no wondering off’ up his arse there is hunting to do and Im not missing a good deal for nothing!”  
“Is it me or is she slightly deranged?”  
“She’s jus’ excited,”  
“She’s hyperactive liker that elf friend of hers.”  
“Nendes?”  
“How’d ya’ guess?”  
“She lives in the middle of no where sometimes we don’t see her for months, she’s always wearing scale mail armor made by dwarves too.”  
“You guessed?”  
“I have never been beyond the Shire she has and there is a lot she doesn’t talk about with anyone unless she’s drunk, even then she might start a bar fight instead of telling anything to anyone.”  
“I would love to see her drunk.”  
“Eh, no you wouldn’t when she drinks she smokes and I don’t think smoking pipe weed is a good thing for her.”  
“Why would you say that?”  
“It makes her hallucinate I think the alcohol doesn’t help either,” Kemles stated going through the gold she managed to find making the boys eyes go wide at the treasure they found.  
“What in the name of Mahal is a ‘petunia ‘?”  
“If you have ever been beyond the Icy wastes you’ll see them grow in the keeps and cities made of stone and ice. They love the hot water springs unfortunately they do have a lovely smell but only bloom once a year before dying.”  
“you have a knowledge for flowers like your mother,”  
“Don’t push it, or I WILL push you Dwarfling,”  
“I’m older than you!!!” Balin sputtered.  
“Hard to tell. Low light,”  
“Are all dwarves like her?”  
“No she’s just exceptionally eccentric even by dwarven standards, for dwarrowdams to be off gallivanting like her anything is possible.”  
“I CAN hear you, fools!” She said as crazy laugher echoed throughout the chambers, her own. I never seen Thorin roll her eyes before but right now she did annoyed greatly by the other dwarrowdams mad laughter.  
“I do wish that Nendes was here she would loot the weapons first, but she knows elvish quality better than myself though she doesn’t associate with elves.”  
She went straight for a axe and a halberd of obvious dwarfish design but there was something off to it while it had dwarvish design it was far lighter than elvish steel.  
“Dusty yet not rusted one bit,” Kemles noted.  
“Something’s not right with that blade it looks like it was made by dwarves but the metal it lighter than elvish steel which is nigh impossible.”  
“Rare indeed,” Gandalf took note of Kili’s concern as he was handed the weapon by the young dwarrowdams.  
“The markings on it aren’t of elvish design their into nature these are based upon dwarvish weaponry with a difference between it. It looks like a deeper almost wavy like water and wood combined making the steels design but the marks on them are engraved with a type of metal I have never seen before.”  
“Nendes always did say that Dragonian Steel was forged by foxfire and phoenix fire and quenched in a bloodless death. She never really explained why she called it so,”  
“Well kept secret?”  
“How did you know?”  
“She may have mentioned it after I let her go through my ale she mentioned her dragonian side of the family were warriors. The kind that enjoys ripping off a foes arm and beating them with it,”  
Thorin found that both disturbing and disgusting, while she would have loved to see that actually happen. “She passed out after that and was out for a good day or two,”  
“You two seem to be good friends,”  
“She’s very personable when she shows up at least most of the time she’s either off hunting anything from Wargs to wild animals of all shapes and sizes.”  
“I would love to understand how you two met.”  
“No you wouldn’t, her story is a lot darker she doesn’t talk about it with anyone except maybe when you accuse her of dishonor then she’s more than happy to blurt things out.”  
“How do you know her exactly?”  
“I know her parent’s died horribly if one is to believe the tale she took up residence in a red wood not far from where many a traveler died of who knows what.” Kemles notes gathering the two weapons marking the spot on her map where the Trolls horde is.  
“She’s a mysterious one that she is, if you have ever seen her in battle with orc’s she would have been the one who would have turned the tide in the battle for our ancient homeland.”  
“That’s a large boast,”  
“She believes boasting is for the weak and is a sign of emotional weakness. She has fought more orc’s than any dwarf I have ever met she has a hatred for the pale orc and any under him or his command.”  
“How fierce is she in battle?”  
“Fierce enough to send orcs screaming into the night like children.”  
“Have you ever seen her fight?”  
“In a full on battle? Yes alongside her distant Dragonian kin and legions under her kins leader, she was a leader of a small squadron she rode upon a black horse pacing back and forth on the horse in front of her command. I never heard her speak like that before she was getting them ready for a battle and its hard to describe the effect of her words which I never understood then or now. When they charged forth alongside their kin she was the leader of the most terrifying people you will ever meet.”  
 **Flash back: ******  
The battle was against the Orcs her however great granduncle King Vicros lead them to battle to drive them back from the Icy wastes. The battle went far beyond the Icy wastes however right into the heart of the kingdoms where the Orcs called home this battle would be the first battle as a ‘seventeen’ year old in reality she was closer to the age of 56 but no matter what she did what her kin told her to do. She was support she would ensure that the development however unpredictable succeeded she ordered that the mares and stallions of Nightmare quality be I the back and until their horn bellowed a signal for them to fan out and flame up they would remain close behind.  
They never knew what hit them they unleashed their finest and very best warriors on them who weren’t keen on playing nice with orcish invaders on their homeland some rode astride a armored mounted bear, some armored horses, others Nightmares, others still rode a strange white creature with features like a horse pure icy blue and three taloned toes like a dinosaur a beak and feathery fur all of which were armored in black. When they launched an attack it was aimed for devastation yet controlled devastation they would not cause an entire species to be destroyed because of the way they looked or acted.  
The onslaught was devastating they never expected a small squadron of six hundred of the finest men and women to change the tide. When they fought they fought like crazy bastards ripping arms off of orcs and beating them with the very arm they ripped off with their bare hands no sword which made it worse because either the orc would bleed out or be beaten to death with his own limb. The Nightmares were unleashed by a blow of a horn a fiery mane-d horse mounted with a armed rider would fly above on wings of fire and set a field a flame burning all that it saw fit.  
When Nendes fought in war she fought like mahal and made all her enemies tremble with fear as she would be the one who went forward when the order was given by her leader exactly when he wanted her like the rest of his army to charge. She fought like a crazed lunatic that was high on drugs striking her enemy with cold precision that pierced any armor going through it like a hot knife through butter. Slicing through orc armor like it was nothing she herself was clad in shining armor of red and green her movements were deliberate  & calculating. She had the agility of elves and the reaction time of the best draconian generals that ever lived (some would argue that she might have even bested the greatest generals in that area) which is the greatest compliment one could give someone like her. In war that involved her she would terrify her enemies with her cruel brutality allowing the weak and injured to run away.  
While the more dangerous targets she would hone into and kill like those giant troll-like beings that the Orc’s were using as moving catapults a crew of eight or more on the scaffolding that held the catapult and its crew. She saw seventeen of those very troll-like beings that day their accuracy was dubious but with seventeen they could shatter the army and entirety of the host apart like it wasn’t even there. She gave the order to destroy the catapults with fast methodology as the old saying goes “the bigger they are the harder they fall” she used this to her advantage she wouldn’t alloy this day to be lost not while she still lived and breathed. When the king blew his charge horn and they struck out to attack the main enemy bringing them down.  
She had a better idea releasing the manticores whose venom was more lethal than any known creature on Third Earth. A creature with a lion’s body ,a man’s head, and a scorpion tail these creature’s were from the icy wastes formerly small meek animals who were often punished mercilessly by the Ice wolves who would fatten them up and eat them. Ice wolves were wolves of living ice and known for their cunning, cruelty and merciless hunting tactics. She found a large group of manticores after forcing the largest pack of wolves away from their den finding the white furred lion like creatures she rescued the manticores from sure destruction and they have been grateful ever since.  
She unleashed the now fully grown and healthy white furred manticores fully armored in a type of dragon steel , technically while they call it Dragon plated armor its actually mithril both light and stronger than dragon scale. Not limiting how fast they may run or what they may do besides not harming their friends only foes may be killed today. They stung all seventeen with a dose of their poison needle shots from their tail. Its like seeing the mithril coat of armor of their tail temporarily fall off long enough for the spines to appear like different sized boar hairs and porcupine quills a few feet from the tip of the scorpion tail stinger appear. Without warning or the orc’s ability to comprehend that they were seeing it they lived they would never write about it since I doubt any could read a few maybe. That day and in that very moment seventeen catapult’s would fall as such a shot would kill them almost instantly and killing everyone on the scaffolding or those underneath it as it fell.  
The Manticores fell back waiting once more at the base camp until the battle was done the fury of Nendes was yet to be fully unleashed upon any orc as she hacked and slashed many people losing their mounts one at least broke a leg after having her horse shot out from under her. Nendes’ fury was what the orcs feared beyond all else even without a mount the sword she sheathed and unsheathed in mere minutes she switched from two weapons to one and back again. Her weapon disarmed it didn’t matter she could kill a opponent with her very own hands and legs with a type of Marshal Arts called “Draconian Marshal Arts”. It didn’t matter to her that wielding an axe was unusual among a people who favored bows and swords over axes where their were no real trees minus the outside on the glaciers own ice trees , she wielded it effectively as the runes on the blade glowed a bright blue the cutting edge heated up cauterizing the wounds she inflicted with it though it didn’t matter much the wounds were deadly either way.  
With the entirety of the orc host in full retreat the day won as the orc dead piled high ours a lesser number but high still we tended to our wounded and those trapped under their mounts. Thirty seven were among those who were trapped under their dead mounts three or four had a broken bone or sprained something important. We tended to our wounded first some who died from their wounds no matter how hard we tried to save them and seven hundred more who were already dead.  
At the days end as many of the survivors picked through the remains hoping to find survivors that were our own I sat nearby on a orc body that twitched as I had put my axe through its central nervous system. I took note of the larger and larger number of dwarves coming from somewhere to investigate either the long since ended sound of battle or the stench of death. Which had yet to take full hold on many of the dead.  
“Who caused this?”  
“The battle?”  
“No you just sitting their like this is nothing.”  
“I got used to death you may not but right now I want a good drink one that I won’t receive until this lot is cleaned up and whatever remains is burned.”  
“It’s twitching!”  
“What is mere child doing with you?”  
“We live half a mile away,”  
“Your point, Master dwarf?”  
“My _Point ___is that you damn near gave my wife a heart attack with all this.”  
“I understand your concerns but what’s done is done I have no control over the orders I am given I can only ensure that they day was won.”  
“If you would excuse me master dwarf I have to finish what I started.”  
I grabbed my axe implanted in the orc’s skull and removed it from the skull of the orc as I took out a cloth and cleaned the bladed edge of the axe before once again placing it on my back the war paint long since scrubbed off of my face like so many others after battle it is taken off. I got to work moving bodies to be either burned in a funeral pyre or buried as more and more dwarves came to see the aftermath of battle of their more despised enemy .  
 **End Flashback. ******  
“I’m tempted to ask her to join the guard when we reclaim Erebor.”  
Thorin breathed. “She would take you up on that offer knowing her, she loves a good fight and good ale.”  
Kemles answered soberly that was hardly surprising. “The same cannot be said for her brother Thandir he’s the more elvish of the two if you ask me,”  
They left the horde the dwarves dug a hole to bury a chest to make a sort of long term deposit whether they would ever come back for it is up to you and is anyone’s guess whether or not they will forget about it later. They came out of the cave hearing a mad old wizard.  
“Murder! Witchcraft!!!…”  
The rest I didn’t get he was riding at high speed on a slay pulled by large rabbits he looked worried about something wizardly stuff. He got off soon after I didn’t catch his conversation with him and Gandalf I got the assumption that he and Gandalf were great friends. From what I heard from Gandalf before when we were riding in a rainstorm early in our journey he was a great wizard in his own way preferring the company of animals to people. He was a type of healer of sorts to the wildlife and kept an eye on the forest to keep darkness at bay unfortunately if he wasn’t in his forest then something terrible must be going on.  
I only got the words ‘Ungoliant’ ,’webs’, and ‘spiders’ in the conversation before my blade that started to glow blue told me that Orc’s were nearby.  
“Watch out!” Kimles shouted cutting down a warg with the spear end of the Haliberd.  
“I’ll lure them off your trail.”  
“Those are Gundabad Wargs they’ll outrun you!”  
“These _are ___Rhosgobel Rabbits, I would like to see them try.”  
Hence he was off recklessly luring the warg pack and their riders away from Thorin’s Company even if Gandalf was still angry. He had been the one moments before demanding who’d she kill ,or tell about this quest adamant that she had told no one of the quest outside the present company that would want her dead, before Radagast appeared. It was hard enough that she still doubted the Hobbits usefulness not knowing that the only reason other than the fact it was the right thing to do a moral obligation, but he had found her attractive for a bearded female dwarf and leader of the present company.  
They managed to narrowly avoid being killed by the entire pack after one decided it was a good idea to check out what was hiding beside a rock. The one moment they heard the noise of a dying warg and his rider that attracted attention of the entire pack. Gandalf the Grey was searching for something and he eventually found it not before they got into battle formation.  
“Over here you fools!” Gandalf shouted as everyone looked to where he was and ran over to the area jumping down a rocky crevice. Thorin being the last one to order Kili to stop shooting those arrows and move to safety or she will drag his sorry arse back here.  
“KILI!” Thorin roared again this time she was obviously furious.  
Kili was the last one to slide down the crevice Thorin being last before they prepared to fight their way out in the caverns at least until a orc fell onto the cave floor being fatally shot and dead by arrows.  
“Elves.” Thorin growled plucking the arrow from the body of the orc throwing it down on the floor.  
“Its not exactly like they know that we are down here and personally there not going to shoot us like they did those orc’s are they?”  
“The Hobbit makes fine point.” Kemles said.  
“I don’t like the fact you tricked me Gandalf.”  
“Would you rather ask those dead orc’s for help or do you want this damn quest to continue forward before the end of next year?” Kemles asked she was being rather errr…. harsh in sarcasm. Bifur slapped her in the back of the head for that I suppose she deserved that but really she had no reason to be so mean about it.  
“I can do without the sarcasm.” Dwalin snapped.  
“I can see why you get along so well with Nendes you have the same humor,”  
Bilbo said. “She’s not hard to like.”  
Kemles stated. “She went through all my old toby,”  
Bilbo said in mock horror. “Which is funny.” Kemles got another headslap from Dwalin for that.  
“For the record I think you are really cute Thorin.”  
Bilbo turned to say that to Thorin out of impulse. With that said jaws dropped and Thorin blushed noticeably surprised by the Halfllings sudden proclamation of liking her a lot more than she thought. As the now very pleased with himself Halfling scouted forward ahead of the other dwarves leaving them to their thoughts and otherwise reservations on it maybe in shock of it.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Hahahahaa! It makes complete sense the Halfling loved ya’ the entire time,”  
Kemles said excitedly. “Shud up!” Nori slamming his fist on top of her helmeted head enough to stun the hyperactive dwarfling he was really annoyed by the dwarrowdam as it was now she added onto that.  
“Owwww! Tha’ be hurting…” She said weakly. Her helmet managed to turn itself around so she was temporarily blinded by what was the back side of her helm. "I am blinded!" She laughed finding humor in that. Really that was messed up. While she worked to turn the helm around on her head we walked forward into the magical caverns magic as in you could see a crack where sunlight lit the path before us .  
“Thorin?”  
“What is it Fili?”  
“The Halfling just admitted he liked you what are you going to do about it?”  
“I have no idea, no one ever really admitted that to me.”  
“Come on, first really guy who is more than willing to probably marry you and have kids…”  
“Kili just stop … right there before you get ahead of yourself...” For some reason it only made Thorin uncomfortable.  
“And what If I don’t?”  
“I’ll make you look after Kemles,”  
A audible groan came from the blond haired Prince and nephew of Thorin he wasn’t going to take that well is he.  
“But _aunt ___Thorin?!!” Kili cried it was more like he was whining like a kicked puppydog.  
“Enough.”  
When they finally reached Rivendell with a now very nervous Kemles who was more concerned that the elves will still be angry at her for breaking a few things and making a mess of the place after her aunt gave birth in Rivendell.  
Thorin never felt more inwardly nervous in all her life as she stood beside the Halfling who admitted his love in a way for her. For some reason she didn’t want to turn him down but for another reason she did perhaps the fact she was probably twice his age. She didn’t want to fall in love but she had no idea that the answer was completely out of her hands and so was the reality of it she hadn’t a choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Atlantis: the Return of Milo quote somewhere. i do not own.


	9. Rivendell and Ashes Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and company find something out about Bilbo's family and Phoenix people biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own NOTHING!  
> Except Kimles, Ki the Brave, Thandir & his twin sister Nendes who i do own.  
> Nonprofit I do this for fun kind of thing.

Bilbo felt like he was lighter he just revealed his perhaps one sided relationship with Thorin who considered themselves complete opposites not bothering to look back. Grinning like a idiot who just pranked someone else he didn’t like and Ki himself was looking very ill the wizard Gandalf was worried despite the warrior phoenix suggesting otherwise.  
At least until Nendes came crashing into Bilbo literally it was very awkward for her and Bilbo, “I am terribly sorry Bilbo.”  
“No I should have seen you coming.”  
“The idiots launched me from a catapult,” She said getting off of the Hobbit. Dusting herself off turning to the entrance amused and possibly furious.  
“You can’t go one minute without having excitement can you?”  
“Apparently they find the possibility of causing me bodily harm amusing I can’t say that I don’t find _that ___amusing.”  
“Thorin?”  
“You’ve grown up.”  
“Its been a while hasn’t it? Your hair is starting to turn a little grey it suits you as it always has.”  
“You two know each other?”  
“I got lost once and the reason I was kicked out of the kingdom of Gondor is because I insulted their leader. I ended up in the Blue Mountains where most of the dwarves resided I travel faster than I should.”  
“No wonder you’re a Greenfoot.”  
“Just friends eh?”  
“He’s not my type,”  
“Exactly, she would make the Took’s annoyed with her antics.”  
“There be truth to that.”  
“Just friends I doubt it.”  
“I would most likely attempt to break something that I probably shouldn’t have.”  
“Just so your certain never get her drunk.”  
“That’s surprising coming from you Kemles.”  
“Let’s go, the sooner we get their the sooner I can leave without my twin noticing.”  
“You have a twin?”  
“Thrandir,”  
They left the tunnel and Billbo was taken aback by the sudden beauty of the place they called Rivendell.  
“Welcome to Rivendell, now if you mind…” She stepped over the edge much to Fíli and Kíli’s horror they lunged to save her but was stopped by a weakened Ki who looked worse now than he did before. She flew up as red dragoness with a humanoid form who’s speed was unrivaled by any dragons or Draconian warriors.  
“This is going to be fun!” She said taking to a dive flying ahead of us.  
“Is she always like that?”  
“Yes.” Kemles stated as they went down. Gandalf warned Thorin to let him do the talking.  
“Another reason for me to wonder…”  
“Why women are so precious to us?”  
“That’s understandable,”  
Later after they got washed up and after they were offered food by Elrond something which the dwarves immediately liked the sound of.  
“You never mentioned your family or what its like in the Shire.”  
“Family?Where do you want me to start?” Bilbo laughed.  
“How big are your families?”  
“It varies my mother couldn’t bare more than one child so there are exceptions,”  
“Tell ‘em about old Took Bilbo it’ll knock them down winded.”  
“Old Took and his wife Adamanta Took had twelve children,” I was surprised by their reactions they were completely shocked Glóin sputtered, and Thorin's jaw dropped.   
“I have seventeen grand nephews and another set of twins on the way, Hobbit families are very large for that reason it might have something to do with how much we like to party.”  
“Hmmm?” Thorin was surprised at that confession.  
“It’s called the Party tree we hold the best festivities there a few weddings, we are legally adults at thirty three so we can do what we wish then.”  
“Not that I dislike anyone really back at the Shire even if I did that would be Lobella Sackville-Baggins such a horrible person even for a Hobbit though being related to the Thain has its perks meaning she won’t overstep her bounds unless she wants’ Old Took to know about it.”  
“What’s a Thain?”  
“It’s like our version of a leader or a King of a sort a military leader not that we use it unless those bloody wolves come down from the forest during the winter.”  
“That would make you a Prince?”  
“The Took’s hold that its hereditary a Took will often take the title before I do,” I didn’t want that title I didn’t want to be a Prince of the Shire their was no need to be.  
“Are you?”  
“I suppose but Hobbits don’t hold much weight on fancy titles unless its absolutely necessary.”  
“This woman Lobella what’s so wrong about her?”  
Lord Elrond was interested. “My cousin Lobella did steal my silverware when I invited her over for tea once she never gave it back either even when I knew it was her. She never did give it back another reason for me not to give into my cousin’s demands to marry some nice girl from the Shire. Lobella accidently mixed up the draught for milk when making the tea that day she came over … She was out cold for seven hours it was funny at her expense.”  
“Draught?”  
“Back then I couldn’t sleep without it I was thirty so not exactly a legal adult either.”  
“Didn’t you used to steal mushrooms from Farmer Maggot?”  
Nendes asked remembering that clearly. “I did I never got caught though!”  
“Till he got those guard dogs Grip, Wolf and Fang!”  
“I’ve never seen a Hobbit run that fast in my life.”  
She grinned ear to ear. “You said you never stole anything in your life.”  
Glóin laughed heartedly. “Farmer Maggot doesn’t count,”  
Bilbo said. “You stole several heads of cabbages, a dozen or so turnips, twelve ears of corn, a lot of mushrooms, carrots, a few chicken eggs from his neighbor, and other odd vegetables.”  
Nendes recounted that perfectly. Several of the company snickered at this Thorin broke out laughing much to Bilbo’s surprise he found it quite embarrassing to think he never saw that as stealing.  
“You never saw that as stealing?”  
“I saw it more as a rush and a challenge on how to _not ___get caught by Farmer Maggot.”  
“I think every young hobbit has stolen from Farmer Maggot’s farm any way,”  
“He’s right on that,”  
“This coming from the girl who hog tied a warg and punched several others in the face while riding one,”  
Her brother Thandir added. “Don’t boast its unbecoming.” She stated enjoying the meal despite the lack of meat. The music however was something be desired personally it made the dwarves think they were at a funeral and it made the Draconian’s sick.  
“What’s wrong with Ki?”  
Ki had since turned into a graying eagle and sat on a nearby perch sickly looking and deathly pale for an elder eagle. It worried some of the attending elves who tried their very best to heal him but they could do nothing as this was a Phoenix were talking about.  
“Hey Thorin wait a bit, why don’t cha’ this is one thing you’ll only see once in your life time,”  
Nendes said stopping Thorin they all looked towards the grey eagle. The old bird caught himself on fire and burned into ashes much to everyone’s shock she wasn’t worried about her friend and what just happened to him.It was totally unexpected even shocking the immortal elves present at the feast who watched with wide eyes expecting something to be said by Thandir or Nendes but neither were concerned at all.  
“Ki the Brave is a phoenix they do that they die by bursting into flames when their life ends and are reborn from the ashes making them immortal. Ki is relatively young living a good five hundred and thirty six years, its likely the first time he has regenerated from the ashes. I’ve known Phoenix that are a good five thousand years old and still in their prime.”  
“True to your word you put on quite a show,” Elrond was very annoyed with her already.  
“Afraid of fire _Lord ___Elrond?”  
She teased lightly as a small red and orange bird popped out from the ashes. Soon enough the dwarves were gathered around the newly reborn from the ashes Ki a cute baby Phoenix coming from the ashes.  
“When they reach a certain age they can breed but if they don’t have a mate they can die of old age and leave an egg behind for the cycle to continue.”  
Thorin was speechless but suddenly she decided she had enough of this music in a flash of light she and seven other Draconian’s decided it was time to fly and dance. Leaving the room to think after Lord Elrond identified the sword as the legendary elven blade Orcrist. Lark and Nendes ended up singing a duet Good Girls Go Bad while the dwarves had their own song because they didn’t like the music the elves were playing. The result was equal exasperation from the elves who were left with the cleanup.

_____“Bilbo,” Someone said softly to Bilbo as he overlooked the night over Rivendale’s balcony one of the many he suspected existed in Rivendale he just got done talking to Lord Elrond about everything._  
“Bilbo,”  
“Yea,”  
It was Thorin she came from the shadows meeting Bilbo in the darkness he turned to see her wearing a rare dress given to her by the elves probably to her great displeasure as womenfolk of the Dwarves rarely undertook quests.  
“Did you mean what you said back there before?”  
“Yes I did.”  
“Then why tell me now?”  
“Because I don’t think you would have recuperated them, I’m just a hobbit after all.”  
“You more than that Bilbo, you are the first who said that to me in over a hundred years.”  
I looked up and saw a strange warmth in her eyes as she looked at me there was something I’ve never seen in them before she cared. Truly that was very touching for me it might just be the best thing I’ve ever done or seen.  
“Most female dwarrowdams wouldn’t be allowed to go on this quest but me being the eldest makes me the heir of the Lonely Mountain,”  
“Queen Under the Mountain.”  
“Thank you Bilbo you didn’t have to come but you did anyway despite the danger,”  
The two held each other in a tender moment not knowing that Nori and Fíli watched from a distance. He took notice that she was wearing that necklace he gave her that brought out the color of her eyes she only could smile when she saw his face light up. That night was the best night they had together and maybe if they _were ___lucky one night of many to come eventually. But for now it was complete bliss forgetting all their past and all that troubles them that can wait until morning for now it was bliss and they wished to make the best of this moment. Even if it didn't last forever the memories do last forever a moment that neither of them regrets as it was hopefully the beginning of something bigger. Love worms its way into someones heart and blossoms out opening yourself to new possibilities and once that happens you'll never be the same in a good way perhaps it is for the best of everyone that love does that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit AU-ish there then again i have no idea how to write an AU


	10. Bliss among stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone giants cause mayhem and Gandalf fell behind. Bilbo is hurt by something he feared never would come to pass, he has a reward out for his head one that is far more dangerous than any orc's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes **I went there ******I am pure evil with plot twists!!!!  
>  I own nothing! warning extensively graphic! Rape non-con

       Bilbo had never really knew how Thorin felt even after the thunderstorm woke those stone giants who woke solely to rumble with some sick game of catch or die in a heap of rock. The stone was slippery I was soaked to the bone despite the wolf skin fur and my feet couldn't get grip on the stone in these occassions I wish I wasn't a Hobbit no, i wouldn't wish that I would wish for fangs and claws before that! Not that I would but still nearly being crushed nearly dying and being saved by Thorin who crushed my spirit by saying,

"He's been lost ever since he left the Shire he should have never come."

"Thorin,"

"it could've happened to anyone, laddie."

 _No one knew yet another reason one i wished to forget someone more terrible that I have yet to face far worse._  I thought not letting them see my self doubt.

"Could've. Didn't." Was all I said under my breath.

They managed to find a cave to sleep in but Bilbo himself was restless he found himself looking at the old stone his father gave to him as a child it was carved in the visage of a wolf, _"we are what others aren't I married your mother out of love but I took on more than I could have ever dreamed of the Took's choose who is ready a great honor among us that stone is the same one I was given by Old Took when I proved myself to them. Tell no one of this unless absolutely necessary  this stone isn't just proof that we trust in you but it marks you for death by those who despise you spare the weak, the shy, the young, the whelping mothers, those who attack punish."_

   "Bilbo you've been quiet since after what Thorin said,"

   "What she said was true. Every word. I am not afraid and I'm not backing down because of the hurtful words of _one_ dwarf who's as stubborn as an ox,"

   "You can't try to court her like that are you continue down that path and it will only lead to ruin."

   "Fear can be overcome, I am not afraid of where it may lead. Life is a riddle after all its all twisty and windy, too many dead ends and a lot of people along the way will either break you, disappoint you or cause pain."

    "You sound like you know you are a respectable Baggins right?"

    "Maybe one day I'll tell you but my oath remains till the day that happens I hope that day never comes but it comes for us all I suppose, more of a Tookish trait than anything." I grinned playfully.

     "I don't like what you imply." Bofur stated. I put the charm around my neck where it was meant to be as a reminder of who I was relations to Belladonna Took "the wolf slayer" was the greatest honor but it wasn't limited to wolves either.

      "You don't have a home I do, I came because I can't imagine what that feels like I want to help you reclaim what you lost to that overgrown lizard."

      Bofur grins widely at that Thorin unable to sleep facing away from them heard the entire thing feeling bad before Bilbo noticed his blade started to glow blue signalling the arrival of Orcs, as sand started to part the center of the room Thorin jumped up.

  "Everyone Up!" It was too late they started falling down the tunnel. finally coming to a cage like thing that ensured they didn't fall off and die too suddenly. Though one could argue getting used as a pillow to soften Bombur's landing was possibly the worst experience in a life time she could take. They ignored her when dropped to all fours until they passed taking Bilbo at their behest only Nori saw her last only looking back before being forced on wards.

     The goblins broke into song it wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't exactly something you  would expect from a bunch of guys trying to kill you repeatedly though I have faced off with these guys usually on reconnaissance missions when I was young I retired quite comfortably after the Fell Winter. I had seen too much death even if the assassins trained me to kill giant wolves. Brought to the feet of the Goblin king as he finished his song.

      "What do you think one of my personal  compositions."

      "Eh I've heard worse it has a nice ring to it something I've never heard before,"

      "Its an abomination!"

      "That's all you'll find here down in Goblin Town this is my domain. what brings you here?"

      "Sire, he looks like the one!"

      "He does he has the look about him, should we test him?"

      "Sire, if it works with the others so well we should try with him."

     "Very well bring forth the blond haired dwarf to fight to the death my finest soldiers make the Halfling watch." Their was a sadistic grin on the Goblin kings face.

    I knew what they were going to do before it always worked on Took's and Baggins however few their were among them the did it once before to my mother and to my father when they were young. Long before I was born.

        " Fíli!" My voice cracked I heard it even now.

        "What's going on here?!!" Glóin demanded to know what was the meaning of Bilbo being held hostage so violently. They would find out what happens when you push Bilbo to his breaking point which was rare indeed as Fíli was knocked to his knees I saw only red I didn't think I acted. The results of those who held me who were orc's was lethal to them grabbing my blade and stabbing them deeply enough that it went through their ribcage the other got a jugular slashed. I charged towards the orc's surrounding Fíli killing the thirteen who surrounded him in a circle like fashion. My head knew it was a trick but right now I ignored my head and followed my instincts those instincts told me to attack I was grabbed by the goblin king who motioned for him men to move out the way revealing only a stunned Fíli. I calmed down instantly after that.

         "So you _are_ related to the mercenary Belladonna Took?"

        "Don't call 'er that you..." He dropped my to the ground my own carved stone dangling from a piece of leather.

       "Mercinary and related to a assassin,"

      "IS THAT WHAT YOU call halflings who aren't going to stand around and watch you destroy everything you touch!!!" I snarled my defiance a smaller came closer and punched me in the face for that.

        "The Wolves have a higher price on your head than the Pale Orc Azog the Defiler has on Thorin Oakenshield the fool doesn't even realize that dwarf is a _woman_ such a fool when he does find out I hopes its their last meeting and I hope he rapes her before killing her. He was always one to have a little fun with his prey before killing it oh I would enjoy watching my brethren  do that to the _supposed_ Queen Under the Mountain, oh wait their has never been a female version of the King Under the Mountain ever!" He laughed jollily taking a seat on his throne.

          "Tell the wolves we have their prize. " He told his little messenger orc who then zip lined to his destination after writing some stuff down.

         "Bilbo get up,"

        ** _"Bastard I hope you never see that day because I won't let you see that day you overgrown slug of a a goblin!"_  **Bilbo said in Black Speech surprising the Orcs and Goblin King.

       "I am surprised you speak very little Black speech yet understand it perfectly like your mother did all those years ago,"

      "You care deeply about Thorin Oakenshield? Then you will die by the same sword you wield to love someone so close to the line of Durin and too close to Thrór who succumbed to the gold madness. What will it take for you to see sense? It is futile to love someone who cannot love back if anything she'll love the gold more than you even if you do manage to retake the Lonely Mountain."

        "I'm used to one sided relationships by now I have no regrets my life is half over anyway,"

      "Still clinging to hope are we? Kill him." They didn't count on me using my 'letter opener' to behead the orc.

       "Next move I will kill you Goblin King." I snarled.

 

        Meanwhile:

     Thorin never saw that coming being pushed out of the cage like contraption pulled by Orcs she suddenly dropped to all fours and they passed her up like she wasn't even there once they were long gone she got up  and unsheathed Orcrist gaining the attention of a lone Goblin who managed to unbalance her and after a brief struggle they both fell to the depths below hitting a bridge breaking that in two hitting a rock slab before falling into the darkness where i must of fell into unconsciousness. Waking to the sound of a curious creature beating the skull of the Orc who fell alongside me down here with a rock I found a strange ring in the dirt depositing it in his pocket.

     Picking up orcrist i took notice that the blade stopped glowing a white color signalling the orc was dead for good this time,

    "What is it precious!!! Can we eats it whole?"

    "Wha.. no you can't stay back!"

    I waved the sword in his face my brain too panicked to see this creature as any threat if anything he looked like a deformed once a hobbit ,hobbit no more.

     "Shiny silver bad!"

"who are you what is it precious?" It came closer I kept it at bay with my sword.

 "I am Thorin Oakenshield."

 "What'sss a thorin Prescious?..."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Precious is it lost?"

"Yes I'm lost."

"Thoriness do they taste s good like fishes..."

"I sayid stay back or I'll use this on you." I warned him one last time he started talking to himself behind the rock telling himself to Shut up, I'm starting to think the isolation has driven him mad. 

     "Precious should i play a game with it?" apparently the two personalities agreed and went up from behind the rock.   

    "Play a game of riddles!"

    "Okay, if i win you show me a way out of here."

    "If I win I gets to eat you whole!"

    "Fare enough." _like no hobbit I think the glowing mushrooms and dead fish have addled the former hobbits brains but whatever gets me out of this place. Thorin thought._

"What has roots nobody ever sees

Is taller than trees

Up,up it goes,

And yet never grows?"

"A mountain."

"yessss."

"Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites,

Mouthless mutters."

"That would be the wind,"

"Correct one more and your turn,"

"This thing all things devours; 

  bird,beasts,trees,flowers;

Gnaws iron,bites steel;

Grinds hard stone to meal;

Slays king, ruins town,

And beats high mountains down."

"Time."

"You win you win now you give riddle..."

I couldn't think of one so I blurted out "What do I have in my pocket?"

"You get three tries."

"String?"

"Nope but closer."

"a knife?"

"Two down one more try."

"A cloth."

"Wrong."

"Lead the way out of here."

"No fair."

Gollum was angry inside no one beat him at the game of riddles,

"Do me a favor hun, and say that it was Bilbo that beat you instead of an Oakenshield."

"Bilbo?"

"Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm a lady with a family back home that i wish to see alive again."

Gollum didn't care but for the lady's sake and his prides sake he would say that it was Bilbo Baggins who beat him at the game of riddles instead of this lady Thorin Oakenshield it would save him a lot of pathetic trouble that he has already caused.

He started to lead her out of the tunnels he still had that rock then he realized his precious invisibility ring "my Precious" was gone then he realized what was lost then slipped falling the ring slipping from her hand into the air and as the reached for it it slid onto her finger making her invisible getting up sneaking up on Gollum. She saw the pathetic creature with the large blue eyes it made her resolve to kill him falter she had no reason to espcailly with him giving her the big puppy dog eyes when Fili or Kili gave her those eyes when thy were dwarflings she could feel herself crumble but with Gollum she pitied him and stayed her blade making her way around him as he cried "Gollum, Gollum" and as the orcs tried to chase after someone and as soon as I was out in the forest beyond before taking off the ring putting it back in my pocket invisible ring.

     "Thorin is lost to us,"

     "Fíli your the one who should lead us your the eldest of the two heirs."

     "...Bilbo...why didn't you tell us sooner?"

    "It was the last thing I promised to my father on his death bed those words hold weight,"

    "Your lucky if I don't send you back their with them!"

    "... I don't blame you."       

     "WHO'D YOU KILL?!!!" Gandalf yelled at Bilbo.

     "I killed no one Gandalf no one my parents they took great effort in finding those werewolf leaders and killing them, I did spying as a kid but that's where they drew the line. When I turned thirty three I was offered to be allowed into the Hunters but I refused preferring the Shire over an early death."

      "Then who'd you tell of this quest?"

    "No one, I didn't tell them where i was going just I was going on an adventure."

     "Enough,"Thorin came out of the woods battered but very much alive.

     

   "We got got company Sire!" Ki the Brave came down in his bird of prey form he settled on a fully grown eagle perching on Thorin's shoulder.

   "White warg with riders and werewolf outflanking the wargs by a long shot,"

  "Out of the fire ..."

     "and into the frying pan."

     "Move!" Thorin ordered. we obeyed but i knew from what mom said they would reach a prey they seek in mere moments a dog whistle stuns them to a run at a pace like a warg does lucky that pendent i have hides one  on the hollow inside of stone. I put it in my hand and blew it. howls of agony were heard we had enough time to climb up a tree before the warg riders. the tree we were perched on fell onto another and eventually the last tree remaining was the only one that stood Gandalf started lighting pine cones on fire with his magic.

    _**"Halfling you look like your mother I liked her enough to hear her scream every time I touched her! I  loved it even more when she screamed when I raped her right in front of your father!"**_

"Fucking bastard! I'll make you eat those words you overgrown dog!!!"

I ran forward much to Thorin's shock using my cunning against Azog who beheaded the wolf for me much to his irritation he came for me only managing to wound me as Thorin and the other ran forward to my aid. just as I fell unconscious just as the giant eagles came. Thorin was plucked and dropped onto  the backs of the many giant eagles as many others while Bilbo alongside his weapon were carried in the talons of the one who carried them to a rocky outcropping where they were set down.          

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay to be continued becaause im tired and i kind of updated late...T-T opps i will try harder to keep promises in the near future.


	11. Lions Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get some answers though not all of them, and someone gets hurt emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IOWN NOTHING! This is just for my amusement and maybe if I’m lucky, yours. anyway i'm doing this chapter all on the tablet because it didn't come out right when i started writing this chapter on my normal PC. I decided that this one sounded better I think it does really.

Bilbo was the one who charged first much to our shock that werewolf he knew by the blue and white paint on its fur I could tell that one was the leader. Whatever he said made the Hobbit lose it or at least jump ahead much the companies surprise.  
 _He’s more Took than I thought, maybe not like Bullroarer Took but brave all the same._ Gandalf thought looking up only once as he urged the dwarf to hang onto his safe for dear life.  
 _”I enjoyed watching your father suffer even more so that your mother never again would bear children.” ___  
“And what did you get out of that? He repaid you in kind,”  
 **” you’ll pay for saying that Halfling!” He snarled ordering three to attack. I slashed the nearest werewolves hind leg muscle behind he knee enough to make him gasp in pain kneeling one hand on the ground the other on his orc sword. A crude weapon at best I was clear to us that orc’s didn’t have the knowledge or care it seems to refine the impurities out of the metal. No matter as I drove the blade through his abdomen and pulled it out he died. The other one got the flat of the blade to the side of his teeth chattering a number of them it sounded like dishes breaking on the floor. I slashed his throat the third one was smart enough to not allow me to get close he struck first but I was faster dodging the blade with ease. I stabbed him he had trouble breathing gasping for air I twisted the blade 50 degrees making the internal damage worse as I saw him fade as I looked into his eyes. I pulled the blade out without any doubt that the werewolf drowned in his own blood a fitting end for a creature that lives for the blood of its foes.**  
“I bet Azog the Defiler can at least hit a moving target you can’t even do that, though that was when he _had both arms intact ___now I am not too sure he can.” I taunted Azog purposely goading him on. Dismounting his white warg he made a point of proving me wrong unfortunate I expected that of him he was playing right into my hands. I dodged several of his full force blows by his sword and his mace he picked the sword up from his fallen werewolf allies.  
“Too slow!” I was making his anger more intense every time he missed I could tell he hadn’t counted on me being both faster and messing with him on purpose.  
“Come on! You rule legions of orc’s and goblins and you can’t even kill a Hobbit? Show me why I should fear you because right now this is a joke.”  
“You can’t even hit me!”  
“You like being second _Commander ___to this dog who isn’t as loyal as your warg and twice as fast who probably claims that wargs are just dumb dogs that are useless to ride when they can’t even outrun those Rhosgobel Rabbits! You must enjoy it, because the moment you are of no use to him he kill you except for one thing…”  
“He will succeed if you let him continue to live.”  
“The Halfling’s going to get himself killed!” Balin shouted over the roar of the fire as several of the company not dangling over to their deaths fought off an onslaught of war riders coming their way.  
And in an instant he beheaded the commander of the werewolf legions with his own sword the Pale Orc killed his pain in the arse ally who was a hard wolf to like if he was liked by anyone else except his own kind.  
 _ **“You will regret those words Halfling!” __**_ ****Azog snarled.  
“Bilbo!” I was distracted by the company the voice was that of Thorin.  
I was knocked aside by the full force of the mace he was unsettled by the smirk on my face when he used the mace on me knocking the wind out of my lungs I laid gasping for air. My sword just out of reach he stopped me from grabbing it by stepping on my hand I cried out in pain. I some how unbalanced him with the one thing I could reach with my free hand a rock that I threw directly at his forehead.  
Getting my hand free barely managing to stand up and grab my sword before I got sent flying once again. I barely registered the pain the lines blurred I heard muffled sounds as I looked up at the night sky it was pretty black with stars nearly blotted out as the flames reached high into the sky.  
 _Bilbo don’t you dare die on me!_  
Julia how….?  
Bilbo I may be dead but I am here now don’t you give up now when you still have so much to look forward to you. You never found love after me you tried now is the time you __must _listen to me stay alive!_  
I don’t know if I can…  
Bilbo you never gave up on either of your parents like you never gave up on hope do not give up now Bilbo yes you retired early because of me you have a future to look forward to don’t throw it away!  
Julia…  
Bilbo don’t die yet! Its not your time not now not when you still have yet to complete your quest.  
 __  
The dwarves were finally able to charge properly and rushed to the aid of Bilbo just as Giant eagles decided to attack throwing wargs and their riders over cliff in a matter of moments the battle had turned in their favor. Thorin rushed to Bilbo she was grateful that he was still breathing as the eagles picked him and his sword gently in the talons of the eagle. The members of the company were plucked from wherever they were in the talons and dropped to the shock of many over a cliff only to be caught by a eagles back who was now allowing them to ride them.  
Eventually landing on a stone outcropping by dawn where Bilbo was put down gently onto the stone each one of us were curious as to what the Burglar did to deserve this but it would have to wait until he regained consciousness.  
When he did wake he noticed that most of his wounds were treated by Óin right now he felt like he was hit by a mace repeatedly and had a bad hangover all at once.  
“I said that you didn’t belong among us …”  
“Yes,”  
“I don’t know what I was thinking because I’ve never been more wrong in my life.”  
She hugged the injured Bilbo who after a few seconds returned it, after a few moments they caught sight of the Lonely Mountain the distant peak grew taller and by the looks of it more mysterious for those who never were there before.  
“Home.”  
“Would you care to tell us how you learned any of that fighting skill?”  
“It’s a long story,”  
“I don’t think we can climb down from this perch until tomorrow,”  
“I was young I guess when my parents took me to the outpost,” Every outpost was not exactly a secret...  
“The outpost is …”  
“It’s a Hunters guild the outpost is a codename for it,”  
“what was a hobbit doing amongst them?”  
“Hobbit’s.”  
“My parents were in the guild when they were young they stumbled upon it my mere coincidence.”  
“I hardly believe that…”  
“They both are dead so they cannot tell you ‘bout it.” Bilbo said sharply.  
“Fine point.”  
“Not everyone passes at all considering they took it upon themselves to be part of the wolf clan which hasn’t had a member in its ranks for two hundred years.”  
“Wolf clan?”  
“They made weapons out of gardening tools and easily reverted back to their original purpose so as to not draw suspicion upon themselves. It didn’t save them the wolf clan was wiped out two hundred years ago for that very reason,”  
“that really isn’t a reason.”  
“They passed off the Kingdom of Gondor, assassinated important members in the Rider’s of Rohan, and other men. By that time they grew corrupt in the worst way their elders were spared because they had retired but the members then weren’t spared. They started to slaughter people for fun or because they were bored, razing a entire city to the ground just because the could get away with it they were dumb and bloodthirsty. It led to their own undoing,”  
“What of you were you given a choice?”  
“No, the wolf clan wouldn’t be trusted like they once were again the outpost won’t allow any clan to become like that again and the wolf clan specifically only has one member even if I never really wanted in.”  
“Your parents did they have a weapon preference?”  
Thorin gave Dwalin a look ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ paired with a few glares from other members of the company Ki was especially worried about a head wound it wasn’t noticeable to the others but he saw it. He smelled the blood and injury within his body served as a great identifier of injury and treating of ailments having the best medicine helps as well.  
“My father had two weapons he liked over the others a Trident and a Scythe, my mom liked slingshots and throwing knives.”  
“so you inherited your titles?”  
“No, the Establishment is more like a means to an end.”  
“’The Establishment’?”  
“Sounds shifty if ya ask me.”Glión stated, Bilbo knew it as the Wolf Clan's Base of Operations even if it was a large place even for Dwarves it was also based on the design of a smial but far grander than any of the richest Smials in the shire with a large expanse of land. Its likely it once held at one time at least thirty to forty permanent residents and could hold up to twice that number not counting the acreage could easily be turned into a farm with room to have ponies turned out into a paddock. It was kept in shape by the Took's and Brandybuck's the Gamgee's like the less likable Sackville-Baggins had no idea about this after my parents death only my fathers siblings knew about it and the ones keeping the land and Smial in good condition. Considering no one knew about its existance before my parents found the Outpost and joined the Wolf Clan with no opposition they followed the paper trail directly to the land with no nearby neighbors its likely no one even noticed the Smial had no one bothered to cut and keep the front yard garden in shape. It has been years since I set foot in the place I still believe Frodo was the small fauntling who loved playing in its halls. 

__****______****___“Ki is something wrong?”_  
“Bilbo your head is worrying me if you suffer anymore head trauma tell me immediately,”  
“Why do your kind care so much about others?”  
“I follow orders from my leaders,”  
“Are there different kingdoms in the icy waste’s?”  
“There are at least about forty different kingdoms there were over seventy originally several of those kingdoms combined over the generations through political marriage and eventually combined with several kingdoms. The kingdom I heir from has never had the need for and combining into any one country Tarawa is simply to big to need to combine with any lesser kingdoms.”  
“The Red Phoenix dedicate their lives to a craft not unlike dwarves but unlike your people whether or not we find a mate is irrelevant to us. In the final death a single egg is laid.”  
“Your craft?”  
“Healing mainly Phoenix take pride in our highly advanced medicine for the sick and wounded the warriors among us are fierce Aerial fighters.”  
“If he has any sudden changes in personality it is paramount you come to me.”  
“Okay,”  
“How to get down without getting killed?”  
“Very carefully,” Gandalf replied still wary of the Phoenix even reborn he was more suspicious of his intent than ever he could be with anyone else.  
As they climbed down carefully enough to ensure that no one’s wounds were reopened it was a trek of honorable mention. Gandalf could help but feel uneasy with the Phoenix in the group he often used his now mature bald eagle form to look for food. Whatever was unsettling about the phoenix was the way he just _knew ___when something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of two chapters I split it should be noted that I wrote this chapter on my Dell tablet easy right? Surprisingly now yes, please feel free to tell me in your comments what is totally in need of a rewrite and I will see that its done. I’m trying my best to make most of the characters not seem OOC-ish _hopefully ___I am succeeding on not doing that specifically call me out if it seems that way. Two chapters to make up for last week being a day late… that’s what I get for not writing this before hand anyway enough of my ramblings of nonsense. Also I have this habit of proper English in writing when in reality these dwarves don’t actually sound like that, but again I’ll need some help on that one. Feel free to criticize in comments, r &r, though I will warn you that the Draconian clans are hardly the same… we are about to find out why.


	12. So Majestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds someone who doesn't remember her she sees skulls and smells the rotten corpses but by none of her enemies (she is starting to think the Halfling has more enemies than she does). Everyone gets a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Gore, extreme torture (though not in detail) though i think you'll get what i mean if you are triggered by this skip this chapter.

Bilbo started to draw in his notebook mainly Thorn who was smoking her pipe around the fire it seemed to be the only thing he could concentrate on without getting a headache. Slowly the head ache’s were getting worse as they ventured downwards into a flat plain where their were few to no orc’s likely due to the Giant Eagles I guessed but I don’t know it doesn’t add up… though adding was making my head hurt just thinking about it. I didn’t realize that I wrote something down under the finished drawing which by anyone’s guess was very good, ‘So Majestic’.  
I went down to the river hoping the bubbling sound of the river would be easier for me to take in.  
“What do you suspect was wrong with Bilbo? He hasn’t been himself lately and only you seem to have an idea what’s wrong with him.”  
“I suspect that it’s a severe form of concussion ordinarily one of the more _primitive ___of my species healers would have accidentally treated him for something else. But those eras are past he’s either been angry, unable to focus, or dazed but I suspect that its not as bad as it looks.”  
“Where is Fíli and Kíli?”  
“I thought he was with you,”  
“Neither of them are,”  
“Mister Baggins! He was fine one moment the next ….”  
“You have to hurry!”  
Kíli was scared out of his mind leading them to the injured Baggins when fell down a steep slope hitting his head hard on some rocks.  
“He’s bleeding from his ears and nose lad that’ ‘ever a good sign.”Óin stated the obvious as the two healers rushed to Bilbo.  
“Severe head trauma isn’t something that you want to deal with everyday,”  
“Can you heal him,”  
“My medicinal skills are great but I am afraid I haven’t the skills necessary for the job or the means.”  
“He’s right on that,”  
“I however am always prepared.”  
Taking out a liquid in a green bottle the liquid was blue in color with the consistency of maple syrup and molasses.  
“We call it dragon tea, its extremely potent tastes worse than cough medicine.”  
“Is it rare,”  
“Every medic and those going for medicine have this with them at all times,”  
He opened the bottle forcing a little bit down the Hobbit’s throat when he made a face afterwards only a little bit was needed to help him heal.  
“Just don’t ask what it’s made out of trade secret all I can tell you is that it’s made from a plant.”  
And a few other unsavry things that you didn't tell a patent though it had no poison in it though it did taste horrible. “That stuff tastes horrible!”  
Thorin back at camp saw the picture drawn by Bilbo with the scrawl in script handwriting smiling at ‘So Majestic’ _did Bilbo really think that of me? ___  
“I’m afraid we have a problem my friends the stench of death is close beware the skulls of the Draconian kind.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I am the White three eyed raven the old seer of these parts the stench of death is close to the Dwarrowdam Kemles, she’s on a cross over half dead I do suggest you hurry she won’t live another hour.” The white three eyes raven informed us flying off leading us in a hurry to the rank stench of rotting copses and long dead removed from the cross and left to be carrion for the scavengers. Behind the seventeen standing crosses only two occupied by the living four others newly dead corpses Kemles was among them her wrists had nails driven into them.  
“Its called crucifixion it is a barbaric form of execution they like all the others were flogged before being crucified they have to pull themselves up to even get air in there lungs. Eventually they will tire and eventually ….die.”  
“We need to get them down!”  
“Mahal be with you dwarrows”  
With that the white three eyed raven flew off high into the sky disappearing in the suns glare as the dwarves even Gandalf managed to get the two remaining people they knew down. Taking the nails from their wrists after taking the cross down was probably the hardest (most gruesome) thing anyone ever had to do even better they weren’t just in pain by the injuries sustained but also stripped naked to remove what little sense of decency and pride they had left.  
Though its safe to say with Nendes she had very little pride to begin with or end up with enough to keep her on the good side of many people and enough sense not to make too many unnecessary enemies. Her ankles were tied to the cross, her face arms and lower body looked sunburnt and blood long since dried covered her ankles, wrists and her back if you went behind the cross to check her out. But her lack of clothing would have made someone who did that seem like either a complete arse or a pervert. Except for one thing they had been on the cross for two days yes shallow breaths and both species stamina and endurance was amazing but it couldn’t last forever. The longest a man could go on the cross max would be about nine days before dying.  
They went to work gently bringing down the crosses when they were deemed by Óin the only ones that were alive.  
You never really got over the disgust of the smell of rotting flesh even when you’ve been through battle the aftermath is far worse but this wasn’t a battlefield it was an execution ground outside a very large town five thousand yards away.  
“I’m going to fuckin’ kill you ungodly bastards for this!!” As a unfamiliar snarl ripped through the air.  
(okay serious warning here this is going to get really weird I’ll explain in the end notes)  
“Seize the dwarf.”  
“Over my dead fuckin body motherfuckers!” A loud bang cracked onto the crisp air a bang that never occurred when you dropped something or even occurring in nature. It shocked everyone out of their wits even as more rang out a battle was coming closer if you could call it a battle eventually the shouts died down.  
“That was surprisingly easy I should be thanking ye for that distraction, though your not out of the woods yet are ye?”  
“Shut up,”  
“You’re the only one who escaped the arena and lived to tell the tale. I’m not going to lie to you that this is going to more painful if the nails aren’t removed from your wrist’s quickly they are going to fester and the nails are going to be the root cause of losing your hands. Now suck it up and try not to burn me or attempt to kill me.”  
“Alright.” She grimaced as I took the one nail and pulled it out quickly and precisely lucky they didn’t want to aim their nails where she would die in minutes of bleeding out. She screamed bloody murder I managed to hold her down.  
“One more? I thought you had dragonscales…” He used conversation to distract her from the solid hand on her one shoulder.  
“Nails are enchanted of some sort that or mini versions of black arrows I don’t know…!” she streaked again as the last one was pulled out of her wrist the same procedure only a bit more gentle was used on Kemles under the care of the medic Óin. Thorin looked like she saw a ghost more specifically the one of her younger brother who somehow stood right in front of her she couldn’t believe her own eyes.  
“here I managed to snatch back your clothing lucky those idiots label everything,”  
“Frerin at your service.”  
“Quit your gawking at me, there are ladies present.”  
He snapped he was pricklier than a porcupine in the middle of winter or a hot summer. Shouting was heard nearby Frerin smirked taking a discarded torch lighting it on fire touching something specifically flammable and the town was set aflame.  
“How are you even still alive?”  
“I would rather not go there ... here grab the two of them and run,”  
Kemles was much easier to carry it was made less awkward considering now they both were dressed in there tunics and armor. Kemles had an infinity for chainmail no doubt when she got older she would go into armorcrafting.  
They made there way back to camp he was surprised to find that some of the dwarves knew him where as he had lost a good portion of his memory after the battle for Moria somehow managing to meet Duran’s Bane and _live ___to tell the tale about it.  
“Do I know you?”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“After getting nearly killed by the beast called Durin’s bane I remember very little past my name and a few faces. I feel like I _know ___you somehow…”  
“Amnesiac, I would thank you but the entire town is on fire.”  
“That’s what they get for building it on top of an oil field, idiots.” Frerin spat.  
“They took you captive?”  
“They took a lot of people captive.”  
“That’s obvious master dwarf now can you start acting your age instead of a dwarfing,” Nendes snapped at him as Óin treated her and Kemles back at camp.  
“I watched him fall in battle I saw it for myself,”  
“Draconian’s despite their oft seen as mere warriors we are more skilled than Phoenix when it comes to medicine. Though beheading …”  
Thorin flinched at that Nendes took notice making her voice sound light so it wouldn’t hurt too much for her.  
“Is beyond our skills of recovery, death however is merely a window for some for others less so.”  
“They brought him back?”  
“No it’s likely they dragged him through Moria …”  
“Impossible,”  
“Aunt Thorin who is this?”  
“This …is your Uncle Frerin.”  
“Why do I get the feeling that he’s going to tell us what he had to face?”  
“Because he probably is.”  
The smoke waylaid many things the people of the town would not only have to rebuild but lost all of their finest warriors for the arena too and the arena was totaled completely only a stone skeleton of this former wonder remained scorched stone making it obvious that they barely survived.  
Frerin told the tale of his many arena battles apparently they didn’t like the idea of person against person and preferred to set them against beasts that they trained and bred for such combat.  
“Your kind actually do that?” Dori asked mortified by the species Draconian’s actions.  
“Those were banned many, many millennia ago crucifying was as well our kind is very empathic by nature not all mind you but we banned crucifixion as a form of execution by 1542.”  
“in Middle Earth time that would be around the start of the War of the Last Alliance,”  
“all those skeletons… don’t they bury them?”  
“No crucifixion allowed bodies to rot for days before being taken down a lot of them were never buried and left to be crow food or carrion for Valar knows what. Those draconian are likely the remnants of a population that preformed crucifixion often unawares that its illegal thinking they could get away with it in Third Earth.”  
“It wasn’t a pleasant era in our history either way I see it painfully brutal.”  
“you were driven into the Mirrormere wood…”  
“It isn’t the only thing Draconian’s are capable of speed for us is a matter of concentration and using our weapon as a means to channel our energy safely without killing ourselves.”  
“How so?”  
“You can’t exactly see at that speed you have to sense such without use of your eyes like running blind which is literal.”  
“You mean?”  
“Yea the ungrateful lot saved his bloody arse they were probably hoping for some good warg meat, likely they weren’t given enough room to save all but one.”  
“We found his body.”  
“Its easy enough to create a carbon copy of the person you once cared about deeply draconian magic can handle that,”  
“You are just full of surprises aren’t ye’?”  
“That still hurts.”  
“your lucky that it was placed between your hand bones or I would have to made sure you wouldn’t use that wrist at all.”Óin said glaring at her as he wrapped her wrist in bandages.  
“You didn’t notice?”  
“I noticed that overgrown beast that made Smaug look like an innocent little pup a thing made of smoke and fire with giant bat wings upon its back. A whip of pure fire and a sword of lava I remember it smiting my own savior.”  
“You never went back, to say you were alright,”  
“My memory is in shatters and I am definitely not _alright ___who would want to see me alive after the dishonor I created.”  
“We would have liked to know,”  
“A word of advice Thorin, do not take Moria at least until the time is right. That time is not now,”  
“We are retaking Erebor,”  
“Sounds like a dragons nest if you ask me, are you willing to kick a hornet’s nest if you anger Smaug he will take out his anger on the people of Laketown.”  
“Are you sure you two are related?”  
“Frerin isn’t exactly a common or popular name for dwarrowdams to name their children.”  
“It suits the fool he froze when he had the chance to kill his enemy we had to save him despite all our efforts we had no idea he had lost his memory until we got him to our now ruined towns infirmary.” The Draconian spat at him one of the guards from the home that was directly attached to the Arena he once made sure we were both safe from mobs of fans or enemies and ensured we wouldn’t escape either not without permission of ‘corse.  
“We gave you nothing!”  
“Because you knew nothing about me and I would like to keep it that way.” He didn’t even finch when he blew the injured mans brains out with a handgun Tisas Zigana sport the top silver the bottom black it was the strangest weapon they had ever seen. The look on Frerin’s face was cold and equally murderous as any other less than law abiding citizen.  
“I wonder….”  
“Wonder what?”  
“If you are Dragonborn, its been about ten thousand years since there was a dragonborn in Third Earth. It isn’t something one can simply inherit they say that the Gods chose who is to be the next dragonborn,”  
“What’s a dragonborn?”  
“It’s a cool way of saying dragonslayer without ‘slayer’ part,”  
“Though we are distant enough to dragons to not make much of a difference powerwise, I fear that Smaug isn’t our only enemy another will rise.”  
“The Necromancer?”  
“He has been here for how long? No I speak of the Eldest Dragons,”  
“Stupid name I know but its redundancy is well known as its more than that.”  
“What is the difference?”  
“They lust for power and do not horde gold and other objects. Though power is something they have in large amounts the difference also is in there tails and looks as well its very well defined.”  
She was rambling now she was physically exhausted and mentally exhausted as well as the company was led to Beorn’s home running away from a giant black bear forcing its snout out of the house when we finally managed to open the door putting the wooden bar down to lock the doors from the inside.  
“What was that?”  
“That was our host.”  
“A skin-changer eh? I almost expected that from you Gandalf,”  
“Have you met one?”  
“No, I’ve met were-worms at least the ones who managed to get away from the Orc’s grummy hands the number was a lot higher than I expected a few seemed to like the looks of dwarves and taken on the appearance of one.”  
“Were-worms?”  
“Yeah, they change from flying, digging reptiles to another race simple but it can make them sick if the form doesn’t agree with them. I left them a few books from Third Earth even a few from the Shire,”  
“Yea that’s right you never could stay in one place at one time even when you were needed in Ered Luin the most.”  
“Has he traveled a lot?”  
“A lot more than I wished,”  
“That’s something I remember,”  
“Well at least you remembered your name,”  
“Bonus.”  
“I sense something dark and buzzing in back of skull… danger …”  
“Kind of late for that to be said.”  
“Shut up Princeling,”  
Her scales started to turn red was it out of fear or something else.  
“Tell me this Thorin Oakenshield the second,” she went over to Thorin pinning her to a wooden beam with one hand over her collar bone.  
“Did Thrór ever put a red gem not unlike the Arkenstone except without the facets in that treasure room?”  
“What red gem?”  
“Its roundish, perfectly smooth, looks like the eye of Sauron, and completely useless to you.”  
“Yea we found it when we found some old skeletons of cold-drakes at the peak of the Lonely Mountain.”  
“The dragons were fools to think they could contain it’s power not knowing the stone kills all that it desires loyal to only one master.”  
“What’s so important about this stone?”  
“If you can find the stone it will reduce Smaug to a wealp with no pride or arrogance to speak of he will flee willingly if the stone is amongst the horde. I would send a raven to see that my brother is informed but I am afraid I will need to see it before I believe it.”  
She released Thorin from her grasp surprised that Thorin so willingly imparted such information to her not realizing that everyone saw the pure terror on mere face and in her eyes. She had a reason to fear the last time the Draconian saw the stone and were attacked by it those that survived spread the disease they called the “Black Death”. They nearly were wiped out they only persevered now and we could only wait to see what she would tell the Company if she told them anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I added Modern AU mixed with this freaking timeline AU.  
> Its going to get stranger but again it has the resemblance with the same plot I have in mind after all my dreams are littered with thousands of possibilities though I can only choose one and yes Kimles is going to be sent home by Gandalf on the backs of the Giant Eagles. Her dad’s going to be pissed that she ran off _again ___on a blasted adventure and ran into that “elvish half breed” of a bad influence on her Nendes Greenfoot. Kimles has a slight crush on someone in the company guess who? We will find out in due time anyways i am throughly disgusted at my lack of a good sense of humor but humor doesn't find you, you find it unfortunately I fear that not this chapter will recieve humor kindly.


	13. Past wolves, Future lion tamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo loses something, Thorin's company face down spiders and annoyed elves. Thorin also shows Bilbo what the ring can do.  
> Drogo and Primula (neé Brandybuck) Baggins are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very vague If you can't tell i'm bad at fluff.  
> and i like seeing them suffer through my creative antics on other items I swear there is plot in there somewhere!  
> it just isn't fully fleshed out yet.  
> I might have miss spelled Lobelia's name stupid spell check kept annoying me by autocorrecting it to Liberia. yes _that ___happened to my great misfortune.  
>  And embarrassment I have no problem with the country but trying to spell Lobelia was like pulling teeth from a toothless statue it jus' don't work. anyway both hilarious yet completely lacking any sense analogy over and done with enjoy.

There was a time we could have lived in peace like Hobbit’s did but we couldn’t do that again we couldn’t even sit still damn it! Only with something in our hands could we sit still no matter lets go.  
Beorn was a respectable fellow with a size to match and cheerful demeanor despite his own hardships in the past and his former enslavement that lead to him becoming the very last of his kind. He gave us the necessary supplies and ponies we could use that wouldn’t enter the wood but go back to their masters.  
Nendes came with her own supplies and her weapon two broad swords of comparable quality a dwarvish axe not unlike Thorin’s own .  
“How’d you find this?”  
“Troll horde, you would be surprised what you can find if you know where to look,” She was given that look of disdain. “For Äule’s sake Thorin I swear that you would make a better Thorn than Thorin the second. Its not stealing exactly,”  
“I think you are asking for it Nendes,”  
“What?”  
“Are you sure your alright, your eyes are purple.”  
“They are?”  
“Aye lass they are.”  
Ki stopped his horse right there and went to treat her for obvious signs of Basilisk venom poisoning what a Basilisk is I don’t even want to know or care to find out. It only took about an hour after the antivenom was administered for it to work correctly and so we could all get moving to the Elvin Woodland.  
“Whatever you do, do not eat anything from the forest and don’t touch the water.” Gandalf warned us heading somewhere else ass we dismounted at the entrance to Mirkwood taking our packs food and supplies down hauling them onto our backs as we pushed onwards. It would be several days and we were running low on supplies and water one by one they wandered off the path not realizing that they were being watched by not only the eyes of the Drow but the eyes of the spiders whos existence the Drow were not aware of they found amusement in watching those pure creatures suffer but the one dwarf… he had the soul of a Dragon.  
Silently hopping from tree to tree like they were born and made from trees themselves as they vanished back out the way they came away from the forest of Mirkwood.  
“I swear I’ve seen that tree before,”  
“that tree that looks like a naked lady? The one that looks like a naked man or just some dumb ol’ tree?”  
“I can do without your sarcasm,”  
“Hey, Lad what you said about Moria was it true?”  
“You doubt me? You have every reason to but no weapon can pierce its hide only water and Gandalf can kill it.”  
“What you scared?”  
“I have every reason to be one beast can send an entire army of orc’s running for the hills and if you cannot beat it then so be it.”  
“Bifur you have precongnition…”  
“He sees the future though the pieces are hard to put together.”  
••••••Time skip••••••  
“Is there no end to this a cursed forest?!”  
“We just passed the path above!”  
“Stop it both of you. Shouting isn’t going to help anyone you might actually make it worse.”  
“Over here!” Fíli shouted over to the group coming to a stream that was devoid of any and all life within its waters.  
“Wait why is there nothing in the water alive?” It was the only thing a already half stupid due to hunger and thirst Nendes could muster. It didn’t strike Bilbo to remember Gandalf’s warning even when his memory was screaming for him not to touch the water. He was far to muddled from hunger alone to really care about the consequences even against the better judgment of his Baggins side. Maybe it was this that drive him to ignore everything else and not think for once he paid the price with being forced into slumber by the waters curse.  
“BILBO!!!!!” Thorn shouted her voice cracked for the first time in a hundred years.  
“Donna touch ‘he ‘a’er,” Nendes slurred her speech.  
The spiders watched from afar waiting until night would be easy for them they would be at their weakest then unable to see at night with only two eyes each when they had eight eyes each. They even had more limbs than they did it must have been a gift per their relations to the ‘evil-spider queen’ Ungoliant. After all these beings couldn’t weave traps from their own silk they were far weaker than these spiders and even better too stupid to realize that the water was poison to all those who touched it.  
“Will he wake up?” Glión grabbed Bilbo before he drowned dragging his sleeping form onto sure ground.  
“Maybe but I cannot be sure.” Óin took note that his assistant Ki was silent.  
By the time the company set up camp they were all to aware that something was watching them unable to tell what it was and too exhausted to move any further. Sitting back to back Thorn kept first watch holding a sleeping Bilbo in arms.  
“Come back to me,”  
“please, your life is worth more than the Mountain’s wealth.”  
None of the spiders attacked that night waiting once more till their meals to let down their guard they did the second night four of thirteen missing paralyzed by the spider venom. In the day they picked off some more.  
“Bilbo?”  
I took out Orcrist as the giant spider bit the limp form of Bilbo slashing the spider blindly it died in vain it seems to get a meal as Bilbo awoke from his sleep the spider venom counteracting the twisted magic of the water.I handed him a ring.  
“This magic ring can make you invisible,”  
He put it on not only did he kill all the spiders but Thorn helped him free his friends and the company with the ring he understood spider-speech ‘it stings! It stings!’ when he killed the spiders naming his sword “Sting” because of it.  
“Thank you Thorin,” Bilbo said handing her back the ring just as the elves came to slay two more ducking behind a tree she put the ring on.  
“Do not think I won’t shoot you _dwarf ___.” Thraduil’s son Legolas said to Balin who had his hands raised.  
“A Halfling…”  
“Please we ran out of supplies on the road we tried to stay on the elfish road but our hunger gave out first,”  
“Bilbo!”  
“I told him the truth,”  
“What is the King of Mirkwood doing so far away from his throne?”  
Nendes was exceptionably irritable without a good meal. “Come with me,”  
“You tie them up and I will personally shove that sword of yours so far up your arse ̶ !“ Nendes threatened some random elfish soldier who was with them.  
“Nendes! Not helping!”  
“Since when do I’m help? Not an even a ice spider among these carcasses.”  
“Now she’s scaring me, can you feed her before she tries to eat someone.”  
********time skip*******  
After explaining why they were here and enjoying the finery Thorn was too nervous to come out of her own invisibility though she was sure some of the older elves could sense her. She did enjoy the food no matter if they were green or not, meanwhile a drunken Bilbo took a wild ride down river in a barrel the elves managed to save him barely.  
“Who are you?” Tauriel demanded of me when I reappeared next to a sleeping Bilbo.  
“Thorin,”  
“How’d you get in here?”  
“You let me in and didn’t notice.”  
A sleeping Bilbo latched onto my torso and wouldn’t let go at all forcing me to come into his bed as he hugged harder making Tauriel laugh leaving us be for the moment. Their was lots of snuggling, cuddling and hugging until Bilbo was fully awake and recovered from a terrible hangover.  
“Never let me drink elfish wine ever again,”  
“Okay, Bilbo.”  
“That ring…”  
“I got it from Gollum if anyone asks you are the master of riddles, Barrel rider.”  
“Can I borrow it when we get to Erebor?”  
“Of ‘corse,”  
“Do you want to…. ?.. “ Bilbo asked hesitantly not meeting my eyes.  
“of Corse I thought you’d never ask…” I whispered into his ear.  
It was the best time they had since Rivendell but they weren’t about to tell anyone that specifically especially Lord Elrond who didn’t need to know all about that. No one really needed to know really but the journey ahead was far more arduous than anyone would have thought possible.  
Thorin didn’t drink alcoholic beverages for a long while after that because the fruity wine made her sick like everything else would later do. But I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I?  
They left Mirkwood with the supplies they needed and even Tauriel accompanying them as well to ensure his father was brought back alive.  
“A rescue mission and a mission to slay a dragon.”  
“Got it!” Nendes was cheery again sometimes you have to wonder are all women that moody like they have some sort of bipolar disorder. She picked up a dwarvish black arrow a whole set of them in a quiver.  
“How’d you get so many black arrows they are rare.”  
“And only made by dwarves,”  
“And that’s why I like dwarves so much you never know what to expect with you guys, I found these in a troll horde. Frerin don’t miss because if you miss I’ll toss you in the lake.”  
We headed to Laketown no trouble at all though I feared that something else was brewing something bad within Middle Earth. This foreboding feeling of danger hung over me like a cloud.  
In the Shire:  
The Death of Primula Baggins and her Husband Drogo Baggins was being treated by many as suspicious no doubt that it would be but the twelve year old Frodo what about him?  
“Frodo?” Lobelia wasn’t completely heartless but with the death of his parents was likely too traumatizing for the child even if he was only twelve even if she hardly realized how horrible she can be she had a soft spot like all mothers do for children.  
Frodo was crying again this time for everything he had lost and had out his personally forged for his eleventh level of training in the Wolf Clan. It was made by aa dwarf who used the local black smithy shop that has been abandoned since he moved on beyond the Shire to his great reluctance. It was a masterpiece alright the chian was easy to make the smaller scythes weren’t that hard comparatively.  
“I’m going after Uncle Bilbo. He’s alive I know it think about what Belladonna would say if she caught you stealing her silverware and home too…”  
“Frodo wait!” Lobelia was touched by the boy’s determination taking his chain scythe she never even knew that he had. “Take this with you, I know its not much but it’s a good luck charm.”  
Lobelia gave Frodo a shiny ordinary black stone given to her by her husband when they were still children and too innocent to care with a blue streak going through it carved into it were Hobbitish words:  
Be brave. Be unique. Love.  
He left the Shire in tears Pack on his shoulder ready to face the dangers of this world unawares that he would have help getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is a horrible sort of cliff hanger I guess, *squints* i don't know it doesn't look like one. Everything comes into play here with thirteen dwarves plus a half breed and Thorin's brother Frerin, the possibilities are endless that and no one has a clue what he looks like! I'll decribe him when we reach lake town, right now i have tags to update. ^_~ see ya in the story next monday!


	14. Don't Wake the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has good news, everyone but Bilbo is confused. Fili and Kili get a surprise of a life time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!!!  
> non profit type of amusement and hopefully your own.

Thorin eyes glazed over she was day dreaming again wistfully much to her Companies surprise Bilbo was concerned their was something in his eyes that told Fíli & Kíli he knew something was up when they were smuggled into Laketown in barrels. Something Tauriel said about the Laketown Master being a complete arse and the Alfred Lickspittle was even worse than the greedy slob. Braga the Laketown Captain was only following orders and couldn’t be trusted with food supplies dwindling low the fish stuffed into the barrels from Mirkwood. They were suspicious only because the Bard wasn’t licensed to do so until the Bard persuaded otherwise the red haired elf Tauriel said the King himself sent the barrels full of fish and asked the Bard to deliver it.  
Once out of sight and well into town they got out of the barrels they were seen by one inquisitive Lakemen who was thrown a free fish to keep quiet about this and anyone else could take all the fish they wanted who also saw the dwarves.  
“Mistress Oakensheild are you feeling well?” Bilbo asked after she crawled out of the barrel she looked a little green she may have forgotten to mention she got motion sickness but that may not be true either.   
“I _am_ fine.” She snapped.  
He backed off still insisting on helping her their was something in his eyes a recognition of some sort and surprise something he knew that no one else did. They made their way silently to the Bard’s home where his son Bain, his two daughters Tilda, and Sigrid lived. Thorin took ill soon after arriving Fíli and Kíli were worried sick about her nearly killing the Hobbit Bilbo while trying to get to her. She was in the bathroom throwing up, it can be said that neither brother knew what that meant having never really seen it before hand considering how many dwarves were female considering up until that point no one really guessed they acted upon it openly at least to that extent of sexual pleasure.  
“Both of you stop!” Bilbo shouted after stopping both of them in their tracks. He was close to pulling out 'Sting' on the both of them because both of them were starting to unusually piss Bilbo.   
“Durin’s day is fast approaching we can’t afford any delay’s.” Balin explained.  
“You are going to listen to me for once give her some space unless you want to bear the brunt of her rage,” Bilbo cringed, inwardly he personally never recovered from his one cousins rage during her mood swings another reason he didn't mess with women when they are pregnant and prone to mood swings.  
"I thought hobbits were nonviolent creatures?"  
"Women with mood swings when they are your cousin and they have a nasty tendency to go from happy to sad to furious in a matter of minutes, I got the brunt of my cousins rage once because I was closer. She threw the knives at me and her plates, the heavy plates."  
"broke them over my head,"  
"Ouch,"

“Nendes, when she’s ready to talk …”  
“Yeah I know the drill, mate.” Nendes said grinning widely walking over to the brothers Fili and Kili.  
“Buck up, you never know eh? If she does allow it…that means that whatever you do don’t let Frerin do something stupid.”  
“What do mean?”  
She motioned for the two bothers Fili and Kili to follow her into another room closing the door behind her it was the Bard’s room he said we could use it .  
“What is it?”  
“You Uncle Frerin might be able to recover his memories by Phoenix healing but I am more afraid of him seizing the throne. For the love of Valar don’t let him seize it I don’t think you want to know what happens when someone in your family gets a bad case of dragon-sickness.”  
The brothers exchanged glances before returning back to Nendes worried about what she has stated simply.  
“He’s our uncle.” Fili stated duly concerned .  
“If it does come to that he will not hesitate to disregard Bilbo I have already told Bilbo that someone will attempt to banish him from the Mountain. That someone in your direct family will start war, we will cross that bridge when we get to it Fili and Kili its time you both have your own resolve behind this. I am counting on you both to keep Bilbo safe and maybe yourselves too.”  
A knock on the door. “Enter.” She said nodding to the young dwarves that stood stoic before her.  
“Nendes ,” Ki popped his head in through the now open door. “She’s asking for you,”  
“’Kay.”  
“I mean it though this is no joke the kindest days are over you know that but from now on I hate to say it but someone has to can you stop acting like your twins?”  
She walked out she felt bad about that and it showed on her face clearing her mind when she went to see Thorin it took longer than expected.  
_the time skip by Thorin Oakenshield_  
She came out of the room Thorin was in contemplative her eyes all joyous and yet misty eyed she nooded to Bilbo who was nervious as anyone else.  
“I would say something but I think its best if you talked to Thorin first she would like to hear it from you.”  
“Considering you helped your cousin Mina Baggins give birth when no one knew not even she knew she was pregnant.”  
“Right your never going to let me live that one down are you?”  
“Best moment of my life not likely to forget your reaction,”  
He went into the room Thorin was in and didn’t come out for an hour before finally Thorin allowed her nephiews in. Bilbo had a braid in his hair that meant that he was in a romantic relationship and a bit more than that actually the two were engaged.   
“Well better than dealing with the mafia,”  
“You do realize that no one here knows what that means other than you and myself?”  
“Fili, Kili, Thorin wanted to speak with you next.”  
All they heard next was the excited shouts from Fili, “We are going to have Cousins!”  
“And the words out,”  
“Fili that puts you in charge Kili you stay with Thorin you are hardly well enough to go fight a damnable dragon. “  
Fili had Orcrist on his hip in its scabbard Thorin had given her sword to him to help him in his quest that he must now finish.  
“Óin?”  
“My duty lies with the sick,”  
“Very well.”  
“Frerin you miss and we are all dead Thranduil is a master swordsman and will not hesitate to kill you. Leave him to me also a master archer, now that I think of it.”  
“And what of the deer?”  
“I was wondering why a dragon would keep an elk alive.”  
“Whatever you do Bilbo Baggins don’t wake the dragon.”


	15. Into the Frying pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug is making out with Thranduil's deer..which is very disturbing to watch whilst the deer is enjoying himself maybe a bit too much. Fili inherits the Quest from his Aunt and he now bears it all but Nendes is the one who is beside him oddly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!  
> this is going to very vague I admit i'll fix it later par request by you lovely peoples ^_^

Fili didn't like the fact that Nendes was the one who ordered them into shape as he collected himself he was raised to eventually become king himself one day and now that day is here eventually he started barking out orders calmly and coldly. Almost like Thorin but when he saw a dark glimmer in the eyes of Uncle Frerin he inwardly shivered, they headed off in a row boat to the shores across the lake.

"What I don't get is why anyone would build a village on a lake? if anything it leaves them more open for attack and more cause for nearly drowning."

"Perhaps out of the hopes they could put out the fires more easily if it was on water."

"Well tats stupid like a whole lotta good thats going to do ya' if ye have no means to actually move the water out of the lake onto the fires,"

"Enough of this,"

"Frerin you try anything and I'll shove that axe of yours up yer ass,"

"Shut UP!" Fili thundered as they reached shore the rest of the trek was farely quiet.

"Don't wake the dragon," Nendes made up a tune hummming it.

"Cause his breath fire

puff and smoke

til he can smoke no more

 

maybe will catch him kissing a dwarf

maybe we'll catch him kissing an elk

he'll huff and he'll puff

but he won't see us

will he?

 

We got an elf to save

a blasted mean old bitter elf

whos more paraniod than the ice in summer

and more bitter than a crab apple

yes he'll kill me when he finds out

that i tease him so

 

Lets go down one day soon after this is all over

to steal some corn from farmer Maggot

maybe steal a mushroom or two

some carrots and a cabbage

for no reason!"

She was in a good mood for now.

"Have you ever set foot in erebor?"

"No," Fili said.

Bilbo found out how to get into the mountain Frerin led us from there Nendes kept an arrow notched she followed the sound of elvish motioning for them to go on ahead without her. They did catch Smaug kissing the deer and the deer humping his leg enjoying himself far to much than he should considering Smaug was a meat eater and the deer was a plant eater it was all fucked up. The LOGIC!!!!!There was none. Nendes like the rest of them didn't question it as smaug went back to sleep the deer leaving to find Thranduil its former master and now its 'pet'. Someone here has a sick sense of humor because the irony is uncanny. 

What they got next was an angry dragon who they tried to drown in molten gold and ran out to spread his wrath leaving behind a tied up Thranduil who had an ugly scar and he was obviously blinded in one eye by an old attack by a dragon. Yeah he was recovered but he had formed a 'needy' bond with the over grown dragon.Even as the dragon proceeded to burn down Laketown and got dead by the great shot of a dragon slayer.

    Then Frerin claimed the throne saying he had more a claim to throne as his sister was _female_ and to a dwarf that may hold legitimacy over it it seems that he threw Fili in the dungeons so he would be silent and Bilbo who gave the Arkenstone to Nendes she replaced it with a cursed dragon-magicks look alike copy of the Arkenstone which was nothing more to her than a magically induced Moonstone apparently exceptionally rare in Middle Earth but a farely common semiprecious gem in the Icy Wastes.

"When he finds this he's fucked if he doesn't give away the gold then we'll force his hand before he tosses one of us over the battlements, My army is already on the move along with the rest of my fellows. I have a bad feeling a bad moon is rising,"

"What does this do?"

"It will only react to Frerin and his Dragon-sickness, he has a set time before he turns into what he fears a fire-drake that would dwarf even Smaug."

"That's devious,"

"He deserves my subtle wrath and passive aggressiveness."

"Run!Bilbo and don't forget you have to ensure that the line survives."

"Harder task."

"Here is a glass Arkenstone," She showed him a fake for her to be caught with. While she took Arkenstone look alike putting the real one down between her breasts the other in her pocket the cursed one was with Bilbo.

Thorin was safe in the Mountain but she only heard the shouts from Fili and a shriek before she broke down in tears knowing her brother has taken the throne she was always promised. Bilbo was banished and she could only watchas he was given a rope to safely land at the end of the battlements.

"You fucking Bastard!"

"I am your king!"

"And I am the elder sibling. I don't know you anymore, you aren't my brother anymore. I disown you, you are nothing to me anymore you waste of dwarrow of a king." She spat at her brother.

"My brother is dead and you are no longer related to me Dain will not join you in this mountain as long as you sit on that throne,"

"Is that a threat?"

"No that is a promise."

He hit her in the face making her lip bleed in her rage she cut off his beard dwalin and Fili who was released by Balin from his prison holding him so he wouldn't lose more than he needed to.

"What have you done?"

"I am ashamed of you! keep your damnable throne if that's what you want you have the dragon-greed after all go have at turn into a dragon for all I care!" She cut her own braid that held the line of Durin bead in it with her nephews dagger and threw it at him before storming off never to be seen or heard from by them supposedly ever again. The elves helped her return to the Shire later but war was coming one that none shall bear ill will to.

       And within a few day the dragon-greed consumed him and the false arkenstone that was cursed turned him into a Fire-drake that was three times Smaug's size blue and silver with hair the same brownish black as Thorin Oakenshield's. All right in front of the company in the treasury that once was Smaug's bedroom,

"Now the curse is complete,

Do svidanya, your grace

 ** _farewell_**  ." The traitor Nendes growled laughing at the misfortune of Frerin.

"All over a pathetic stone, its not rare in the Ice Wastes its just a moonstone a semi precious gem. Not even the real arkenstone! A fake made of Dragon-magicks and cursing you the longer you remain within the dragon-greed the more punishments you will receive on your end on the turning back, lets just say..." she hid her grin under her palm recovering a dark look on her face. "The pain is   _ **fit for a**_ **king** and it is far more excruciating to get back into you dwarrow form you have to prove to me that the curse upon your mind can be broken,"

She had the Arkenstone she gave everyone else marked in red paint still wet from what I could tell she grinned like a maniac. "Until then, **suffer**  like the King you are Mutt," She spat.

"You are undeserving of that crown now you will suffer a hunger that only a fire-drake knows and I do hope that you survive because when I do return I will give you a beat down like no one has ever received from the likes of me. Rot in the fires of mount Doom for all I care!"

The real one glowed in her hand proving that it was the real one and her deceit was so very clever as the King suddenly fell asleep as dragons do when they get too cold for them to handle though his size might have had something to do with that. And so hell began as a blood moon did rise that night its red visage turning the darkness red with its glow bringing only a omen of dark dispair as the Queen-in-exile became once more a meaningless Princess robbed of her birthright as she cryed into the shoulder of her lover Bilbo.

Her brother betrayed her and now she has nothing to lose.

"When this is all over Thorin come back with me to the Shire,"

"but,"

"Shhhhh, but nothing you can be my queen who says you need an actual throne what your brother did was wrong in every way but he'll get his in due time my lady. He made you feel awful and no dwarrow, man or beast has the right to anyone especially you."

"Thank you Bilbo,"

"No it i who should be thanking you, thank you for bringing me on this quest."

And that was that.     
   

        

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Oc's though.


	16. Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin has been screwed over by his own sister.  
> Nendes got a brilliant plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!  
> extremely short chapter.

Frerin had never been so humiliated in all his life literally cursed into Fire-drake form while Nendes plotted her dwarven cousin Kalí who was nearly identical to Thorin except her beard was too long. She needed a identical female twin to Thorin for this to work ... work it must...


	17. Armaggedon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin isn't afraid before now he should be.

"Give me reason not to try and kill you for that!" Fíli lost his mustache braids to his uncle Frerin when he was imprisoned he hated his now fire-drake.

"Fíli, calm down."

"Bastard,"

"Fíli..."

"I don't care if you are my uncle you are no kin of mine,"

"Calm down!"

"No, i will not if you think that you are welcome here anymore you are wrong. Get out."

"What?"

"Are you stupid and hard of hearing? Get out!"

"Need some help from the entirity of the Blas clan?" Aitziber asked cheerily her fourteen siblings ready for a fight.

"no,"

Frerin left quite guiltily going through the mines to get out leaving for the moment, the men were coming and the elves a furious torrent demanding there share of the treasure something Fíli gave them without question even absconding with the arkenstone putting it in the empty tombs of his grandfather and great grandfather.

"Sire, you are King now."

"Our scouts have caught wind of Orc's."

"I'll ready the army."

"Send a Raven to Dáin." 


	18. Past flaws past truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Skyrim lies a type of dwarven species that is going to be rocked to its roots never to be the same again. I hope thy are ready for a rough ride because not only are they going to be broken but be given a new lease on life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is a crossover . It seemed like a good idea at the time now it just turned into a great one. heh maybe.

_Ass kissing Dwemer Tonal Architects!_ Bthuand Mzahnch thought bitterly. His wife was a dark elf, the most beautiful lass he ever laid his eyes on. Maybe that’s why the others were so quick to discredit his fears that they shouldn’t dare mess with the ‘gods work’. He somehow managed to see the truth was often away from non-belief even if they did worship…so some believed...  
Now he only feels guilt towards the Falmer that once were enslaved by the race of dwarves. _We are no better now then we were then when our ancestors kin tricked the Snow elves into taking a poison that would blind them. Even worse now they are a shadow of their former selves. I have been working on a way to rectify that hopefully they will allow it will restore them sight and gradually restore them to former glory. Maybe then I can repent for the damage done by my kin maybe then I can find peace._ Bthuand thought to himself as he started his grand work finalizing it as the leader of the Falmer oversaw the work. By over saw considering he couldn't see at all he just listened.   
“Why do this?”  
“You have been wronged in so many ways. I wish only to repent for such.”  
“Why does dwarf dare undo that?”  
“Of course it will take several generations, but once this is in your system it will make it possible for your species to revolve into snow elves .”  
“What is it?”  
“Poison like your kind gave before?”  
“No it negates the damage formerly done.”  
“Why do this now?”  
“Because I am afraid that if I don’t that they’re will not be another time to do such.“  
“These seeds grow best in dark caverns like mushrooms eating them will help restore your species.”  
“Snow elves?”  
“Yes, that is what you were. I’m sorry for what my ancestors did let me help you regain what you have lost.”  
“If I could cry I would. Many thanks dwarf one.”  
“Mzahnch.”  
“Your name will not be forgotten.”  
That day he felt like he could fly he had that nice warm and fuzzy feeling that made everything worth it. It would end with the death of Dumac Dwarfking who had no idea of what his Chief Tonal Architech Kagrenac was planning. He was basically killed in cold blood and thus started the War of the First Counsel the last war we would ever have on our planet.   
It accumulated with the Battle of the Red Mountain Bthuand left behind his beloved wife and only son as they vanished in the middle of battle. When he got out of this he was going to kill the dwarfling bastard in the worst way he could think of.  
As they vanished all at once leaving only Yagrum behind the endling of the Dwemer race and only surviving member of a once powerful race. Whatever his eventual fate was no one could tell in their current situation.

A few managed to slip through the time many wouldn't be able to not until the very end I saw her …the two trees of pure light, the three gems that gave of light, a evil spideress that only wished to consume. Poisoning the trees of light , I saw a smith who could only be a god creating his own “Aulë” he told me was his name. Also known to those he created as Mahal was his name his long red hair that shone in the light an impressive beard as well. Silvery metallic shoulder armor with two strips of golden material that attached to a red piece of fabric that went across his chest mostly barren save of that piece of flowing red cloth. His lower body clothed with brown, silver and gold elaborate dwarven designs among it. His eyes of a constantly changing hue it seems his eyes held a deep wisdom and yet a flicker of impatience long since tamed, somewhat. His face showed that he was wise and knew that if he did nothing his kindred would possibly die his face showed pain at that as he held onto a hammer in one hand.  
“Your gods cast you to us to teach a lesson.” He began he took me into his realm. I was in true awe of this power yet knew better than to seek it I had no desire for any legendary power other than my own skill. My eyes clouded over as I saw their view of things I can't help but feel my old faith that I held in secret (such belief could result in death by the orders of Chief Tonal Architect) fade as I didn't need to see to believe. _Why did you bring me here?_ I thought silently. Confusion racked my body like a thousand crossbow bolts.   
“You shall help my creations survive.” Mahal told me as I returned my attention to he. Curious why us? Who have proven that we were only created to fall into darkness and commit atrocities that will condemn our children as it did our predecessors to the same fates. The very dwarves who lied to and forced the already nigh extinct Snow Elves to eat a type of Mushroom that would render them not only blind but the poison which the mushroom was would eventually be our undoing. They eventually became the Falmer they revolted eventually as I expected them to as I gave them everything they needed to make amends even going as so far to tell them exactly when and where everything would happen. Mainly where specific people would be and how to make sure they would pay. I still felt guilt over what my kin have done and what we must try our best to rectify.   
“Who are they?” I asked seeing my opportunity to make things right.   
“They are the creations of Mahal my own to allow them to survive you must help them.” He told me.  
“But… why come to me when we are all guilty of great strife and sin?” I asked he knew how I felt _somehow_ that was comforting to know that someone understood even if he was a god. A maker, a creator. Someone I could understand as well as he could understand me _I think i could get used to being beside his creations if they had a creator that nice I never really liked My homelands gods I chose once when I was very young the Eight divines something that most Mer in Tamriel would hate to believe in. Right now I think its wise to convert considering while i may still believe in the spirit of it perhaps the gods have answered my plees? a way to make this right to restore some kind of code of honor to my people. No I CANNOT pass this up. I thought_.   
“Do you pass up such an opportunity to repent?” Mahal asked half teasingly.  
“No, I will not.”I said.  
“Then you shall choose your fate to live amongst my own creations.” he continued.   
“Yes, but if I may be so bold to ask what task do you give us specifically?” I was being formal I didn't exactly want to indirectly cause some sort of misunderstanding or invoke his rage the probability is low that i might invoke it but I'm not going to push my luck.   
“The line of Durin is in danger, before you are done you must save the line itself.” He answered a amused smile on his face.  
“How will I know?” I asked.   
“Can you not feel it? I know you have what your people call “The Calling” a gift which is why your gods sent you to me.”  
“They will be short bearded young dwarrows one of golden hair the other of deepest brown they will be facing down a orc pack. It is your duty to save them or so help me I will leave you to the timeless mercy of Akatosh.”  
“I will not fail you Mahal.”  
“Do not concern yourself for the moment with Kagrenac.” Mahal told the dwarrow. Bestowing him a gift upon the brow haired dwarf turning his hair a pale blonde something not often seen in the young of his own Dwarven creations. Pale enough to pass for a elf blonde. This might be fun or scary he couldn't decide as he sent the dwarf off with his blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!  
>  R&R, comment and the work. Tell me what you think so far I would love to know.   
> This is going to be a four part update, so yeah its a doozy I did this in about a hour or two. I had the idea randomly considering that the plot needs to be a bit more clear on both sides. Like how the hell is Frerin still alive? We will find out because the truth he tells is far from it a major concussion and possible amnesia does that to you. On Frerin's part.  
> Anyway i hope you like it.


	19. Mahal's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahal send many of the dwarves lost in time to other times throughout the ages. From the First age to third.  
> The most reknown is the mother of Tidmi better known later in her life as Aitziber I the Blight, the Ruiner, the rumrunner, the Pirate Lord & captain of the High seas, Oblivion gate walker, protector of the Realms peace among other titles.Including her more famed name Aitziber the Bold.  
> This is Adra's short tale in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to go with a back story! With short attention span suddenly being longer than usual I have to utilize this while it last's for now.

With a final agreement set between them a contract unwritten but for the Gods a contract doesn’t have to be written as this one was carved into stone. He knew they would have to learn another language something the children will pick up easier than the elderly or adults. This is something he couldn't teach them unfortunately he had to send them on their way and determine who would be sent where.  
He sent a few ahead to the beginning of the First era, Second era and Third era of Middle Earth to make it possible for such a divine task to be carried out without the other kinsman that he created noticing too much.  
Adra Stonekeep was one of these dwarves specifically a dwarrowdam with pitch black hair and a fiery streak as well living for the forge and loving combat as much as training. High checkbones hidden under her beautifully kept black sideburns and a short barely starting to sprout. Other than her being about of average height for a human she was a jewel alright a dwarf with exceptional beauty. She was found unconscious by a dwarf known as Thráin I who had like the rest of his people fled their homeland because of a Balrog know forevermore as “Durin’s Bane”. For the moment she was peaceful but her dreams weren't, dreams about her siblings. Mainly her elder brothers hating her for killing their mother in child birth. Something that she had no power of yet was blamed for. The death of a beloved family member hated or just abused over mentally, emotionally and berated for not being useful enough for them. Nothing is good enough for them they berate her for not doing things right like _they_ wanted it to be done and started to say when she was a a teen 'that the only use except being a barmaid one day is being some eye candy for some lord. We'll marry you off to without your consent or approval'.  
She never forgave her brothers for that nor did she ever forget what they said. When Dorain asked for her help one day wounded and bloody. He was crawling back to her injured and his wound beginning to fester along its edges, he begged her to heal him. As he hadn't the strength to do himself nor did he know any healing spells. __  
"Sister...help me." Dorian begged her when he came back showing her the wound obviously a bite mark. Idiot didn't he know that beheading was just as dangerous as anything else? Or that they still live for several moments after getting their head chopped off? I told him to learn basic healing spells, but no don't listen to the sister who you say doesn't do chores properly. When he like _all_ of her brothers never did any chores at all.  
I laughed in his face shocking him. The rapid show of my amusement left him with a look on his face that was priceless. _'Those who are shown cruelty will often treat you in kind like some monster.' I repaid my debt to him with my sudden cruelty, the cruelty he showed me throughout his life. I owed him nothing I was better than him because I wouldn't treat anyone that way._  
"Fuck off."  
"Sis...sister?" He blubbered.  
"You do know that the mouth carries more diseases than anywhere else on the planet and you just got bitten by a beheaded head who took the ultimate revenge. No I will allow The Eight to decide your fate and may you rot in Oblivion for your treatment of me. You deserve none the less than what you have received. I will do nothing because you would have done nothing if I asked the same of you." I snapped a cruel smile-like smirk upon my face he was mortified. Religion wasn't something talked about openly, the government had the power to kill those who did so. Because it was banned.  
"You want help? Cut off your own leg and cut off circulation to the wound." He made a face at that and made a strangling sound. "Or die with some form of dwarven honor so lacking these years." I sneered smirking at his pathetic wide eyed look.I handed him our family symbol, our family sword Regal shadow, a family heirloom. He was dumbfounded as I set the sharpened blade on the table before the chair he was in.  
"Kill yourself and die with full honor." I snarled I saw in the old texts that this was all that she could find, but later she had found entire scrolls on it. All the good her kind once was and decided that she should follow that moral path something akin to the code of a samurai.  
"What?" He spat enraged.  
"I guess you will die screaming then, you have dishonored me. I am required to tell you I disown you as my kin." I said coldly. Somehow this was a memory she felt like she was flying high on cloud 9. 

"Kagrenac the bastard...you lied to Dumac Dwarvenking. You killed him ...like you did his sons, their children and their children. Rot. Rot in Oblivion." She muttered in her sleep. The healer was confused she never slept peacefully tossing and turning though her wounds prevented her from doing so.

Almost as much as she hated being ordered around by her since deceased brothers who died early on in the first battles of the War of the First Counsel. She had a distaste for Kagrenac and she mentioned him repeatedly. she liked being ordered around by those who were honorable, nice to her, and had some sense of justice.  
“She wakes?” Thrain I asked his son the first time since they found her they managed to disrobe her without causing her to wake up. Not that she would being in a comatose state would with any sort of ease. The ears marked her as a elf but he never met an elf with a beard not even a half elf like Elrond bore any signs of having a beard or even having stubble any point in his life.  
“No Adad,she stirs but just barely.” Thorin I said.  
“It doesn’t look like she will be awake for a while.” The healer stated. He refrained from saying that she wasn't of this world likely.  
“Is she dead?”Thrain asked as a dwarfling popped up from behind Thorin screaming"rawr!!!" scaring him witless.  
“No Adad she is still breathing.” Thorin said after recovering.  
She let out a groan she was sporting impressive black hair that was loose and wild due to events they had no idea she had been a part of.  
“What’s up with those weird robes of hers?” Thorin I asked curiously he had never seen any one wear this kind of armored rodes.  
“No idea,” Thrain's wife said calmly. Shooing the children off to their worried mothers as it would soon be their bedtimes.  
“Methinks we should head over to Rivendell see if they lost an elf.” Noras of the House of Dar snapped. Thorin was confused at least until he pointed out her ears. Apparently they were far from an elf's that he’s ever seen as they were too long for an elf. And too...different to be elvish. The beard was another reason he never knew an elf to grow a beard or even side burns.  
~~~~Early the next morning~~~ “We should get moving,” King Thrain stated as his people broke camp.  
Adra woke two days later slightly confused of what the hell was going on. Confused about where she was as much as everything else.  
'She wakes.' Thorin said to his father.  
'I can see that.'Thrain told his son heading over to their guest.  
Frankly said she couldn't understand them she understood bits and pieces, but that was useless.  
“Who are you?” She spoke in her native tongue. _They don't understand me I can't say whether I should be surprised or happy._ she thought. They shot a bunch of confused and worried looks her way. _What in the world was that?_ Thorin thought.  
She switched to a language everyone spoke, at least she hoped they understood it. She called it common tongue lucky she did speak it, though she spoke it with a Nord-ish accent.  
“Who are you?” She asked. The accent was not one that many or any of these dwarrows have heard often if any have heard it at all.  
“We are the dwarves who fled Moria, who are you?” Thrain explained.  
“Adra.”She answered.  
“King-in-exile Thráin, at your service.” Thrain introduced himself. He might have been a bit uneasy.  
“Is it pointed ears that make you uneasy?”She asked.  
“Good guess, pointy eared bastard.”Thorin teased her lightly  
She on him in a second taking to tackling him before putting him into a playful head lock. Giving him a noogie before releasing him after messing up his hair in the process.  
“What?”  
“This is going to be great. No kin to order me around that believe themselves to be all knowing.” She laughed in joy. She was very easy to get along with despite her being odd, her accent was strange and she was scatterbrained. Yet she was brilliant when it came to mechanics and planning on the fly. Jury rigging was a personal favorite of hers everyone took note of her ingenious calamity she created in her wake. Those who knew her knew that she was very loving, kind and compassionate. To her foes woe to them if they ever met her on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Elder Scrolls .  
> I do own the Oc's and possible overuse of such considering everything, simply put an entire race just going to pop up out of no where? No not yet you will have to be more patient than that.  
>   
> Is my Khudzul correct? I'm not proficient in this so correct me if I'm wrong.


	20. The beginning always has an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tells the tale and tells her own with people she has hunted with and worked with for a while. During the exodus to somewhere else she tells them fantastic tales for the small and teenaged dwarflings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes soon all shall know truth cause I'm evil like that. No plot spoilers here.

She fought against the orcs with us in normal armor and attire despite her above average height. For a dwarrowdam she easily towered quite a bit over our tallest dwarrows being the most unusual of all of us she was about five foot ten inches.  
“Orsimer?” She asked during a fight of orcs.  
“What?”  
“Exactly.”  
She fought with great gusto against the orc’s who rode upon wargs of impressive size. Utilizing both the shield and axe in unison treating them both as weapons to great devastating effect. Changing her slashing and cuts just as quickly as she switched hands with her same weapons she wasn't overly fond of her family heirloom she was tempted to have reforged due to it being mistaken for copper on a daily basis when it was out of its scabbard. Apparently this tendency to be both lethally effective was due her constantly training under the rules of the warrior way had earned her the name "cleaver of orcs" not very imaginative considering she can jury rig them to get an unexpected bomb at their feet.  
_“Get the swine!”_ an orc yelled in black speech.  
“Ooo a challenge I love challenge!” She said switching to Dark elvish which again like many of the old languages she knew were completely alien here.  
“Rot in oblivion bastards!” She swore in her native tongue. Her eyes were filled with excitement and battlerage. They shouldn't underestimate her she refused to be contained and once took tutelage up under the Greybeards finding out the Dragonborn was her when their Grandmaster saw her. Something that never made sense is how the dragon just knew it was her to begin with just by looks alone not just merit. He never explained it he just told her she would be the first dragonborn to ever come to the home of the Greybeards before actually being aware herself of being a dragonborn and the first and only dragonborn to be a dwarf female.  
“Fus ro dah!” She shouted blowing the attacking orc on its warg backwards.  
“Damn,”  
“Wow.”  
She ran them off easily after that too spooked and defeated to continue fighting as the dwarrow’s made camp on that same hill where they fought at least for the night.  
“Someone is headed our way on horse back,” She stated suddenly stopping her drinking for a moment.  
“Impressive you dwarves getting along with an elf…” A older voice said he dropped down onto the grass from dismounting his horse. She ignored the tall bearded man with a strange staff own comment, scrutinizing him she thought he looked like a very eccentric Mage of some sort.  
“What is a mage doing alone?” She asked confused why would a mage show up now when their were obviously few mages in this world very few in Middle Earth as well.  
“Mage?” He’s never been called that before.  
“Too old to be archmage or one of those lesser ones.”  
“Where are you from?” He smiled he was amused already by this newcomer.  
“Beyond the next beyond above what is seen or not seen.” She replied. Getting elbowed for that.  
“Be done with the riddles.” The dwarf next to her Dol hissed.  
“Hammerfell. Though my kin were known to have lived in Morrowind.”  
“Where is that?” Now the old wizard was intrigued.  
“Nowhere in Middle Earth. Funny thing is the region is named after the Capital city as well which is both stupid and redundant if you ask me.” I got a few chuckles for that one. Score 1-0.  
“What is this Morrowind like?” A dwarfling child asked big eyes begging for another tale. As I brought out the map of Morrowind once more to amuse the childrens' wild imagination and feeding the imaginative fuels to the imaginative fire, inside their heads.  
“Depends what region you speak of the Mer have this nasty habit of starting wars. Minus the Orsimer who just get raided all the time when they didn't do anything. Yes they have tusks pointing out of mouths and ridges on their face but they could do a lot worse."  
“You act like you know them…” One of the teens began cautiously.  
“My sister married one of them, though she’s gay so you make your own predictions on that.” It was true most of my elder sisters if not all but three were bisexual the three were gay I have about seven elder sisters.  
“You speak so fondly of someone who is choosing unnatural path.” One of the more conservative elder dwarrow stated, enjoying his ale.  
“She can do whatever she likes not like I could stop her then or now.” I stated calmly.  
"It still ain't natural."  
"You can debate this all you want but compared to my elder brothers all of whom I hate as they do me.My mother died giving birth to me father was never home always trying to find another wife he always succeeded not bothering to raise his last daughter with his beloved first wife. They blamed me for killing my mother in child birth like I had any choice in that ten elder brothers all of which felt the same. I had seventeen half brothers they weren't the problem. They can do whatever they want they were nice to me and bothered to actually raise me. My sisters raised me to be good while my full blooded brothers were insane."  
"How so?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"Young ones cover your ears." I told them.  
The youngest dwarflings covered their ears.  
"They threatened to more than once to drown me while they set me on fire. Or a personal one that proves their insanity' i'll gut you then strangle you with your own intestines'." She went a little pale at that way with a hint of green. Not a good picture to paint.  
"Gross."  
"Yo can remove your hands from your ears now young ones."  
“What’s a mer?” One of them chirped.  
“Another name for elf and offshoot kin.”  
“There is the Dunmer who were once Chimer but were turned ashen colored with red eyes by the wrath of Azura. They have many cities that are in ruin due to the Red mountain being Volcanic in nature.”  
“We used to live beside them but it varies between the regions considering the world has many areas. The last time I saw Morrowind I was very young so I can barely remember what it was like.”  
“Dunmer?”  
“Dark elves, you look at them and see yourself.” She said sadly.  
“Gandalf the Grey what bring’s you here?”  
“The Lonely Mountain lies ahead.”  
_Simeralis? What is that?_ I asked myself. _Wait...what...no how did I get that? One ring..._  
“What is a One Ring?”  
“Huh?”  
“I haven’t the faintest idea of why you would bring it up.”  
“Hello has it ever occurred to anyone that I am pretty much clueless.”  
“You aren’t from this world are you?”  
“No I’m not because of pathetic excuse for a dwarf decided it was wise to invoke the wrath of the gods in the middle of a fucking battle!!!” She snapped.  
“If I ever see the dwarf responsible alive again I will be the one who puts his head on a pike.”She was furious.  
“That was unexpected.” Gandalf noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I have oddles of OC's and there are a lot of them. And yes most of my dwarf names do come from a dwarf name generator the others I just make up not all of them are good either the ones i do make up at least.


	21. The fringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarrows make a new home in The lonely Mountain The lady Adra parts ways before this after having several children seven to her husband Sol. Wishing Thrain and his kin much luck. Making a home not far away on a grassy hilltop near Mirkwood she was on pleasant terms with the Woodland elves who had this nasty habit of being paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter update till next week.

It is said that on one occasion after marrying her husband Sol she slept with Thráin I accidentally producing a child out of wedlock even though she was wed. The child was named Tidmi daughter of Adra she had piercing dark blue eyes and pitch black hair not unlike her mother or sire. With seven other legitimate sibling,s a stepfather who didn't mind her being around and some deadly neighbors who were men. She was only seven when disaster struck the neighbors were bigots and hated her family for no other reason other than their ears being too pointy for an elf and were seen as Morgoth forebears.  
They were burned alive and the girl was forced to watch the horror unfold their screams were supposedly heard all the way to the lonely mountain. Their mental screams at least made it to the mountain instead of actual voices all the the while she screamed for them to be merciful to her family. She didn't realize this was their version of mercy sick and twisted. In punishment for her forswearing that they will regret they crossed her and killed all that she held dear her arm was branded with a dwarven rune 'b' which just looked like a 'R' except more angular, in punishment for her threatening to kill every single one of the men responsible. They let her go with her belongings as they enjoyed their victory as the only family she knew was silenced forevermore. Their screams of agony both in voice and in the Calling would scar her mind so very deeply.  
She in mourning took a new name “Aitziber” as her old name faded (she didn't understand what a stone name was anyway) her new name would help her regain some semblance of self. When she left taking her horses to help carry both objects of value to her emotionally and family wise she found that they were horse lords who were foresworn to her and her family calling themselves Nightmare Horses. Going to the Lonely Mountain being only looked on with scorn because of her heritage of being illegitimate. Her burns ached more than her heart bled over that _not so terrible loss_ of that which cannot be changed.  
“What is the dwarfling runt bastard doing in these halls?” One dwarf guard snapped rudely.  
“Please I just want help,”  
“Help will not come easy child.”  
“What do I do?”  
“I don’t know what should I do?”  
“Leave.” The guard was callous at best and at worst.  
“That’s no way to treat a lass, come ‘ere.”  
She followed what she thought was a scribe but turned out to be a creep she ran deep into the halls crying. She fell asleep in a storage room where she hid away from the creep of a dwarf. She had a nightmare that left her mortified as the dead came for her soul no matter what she did they kept coming.  
“I will die as I have lived in dragonfire. Fear is for the battlefield.” She said those words and never realized they would become legendary among her kin after her as a reason to remain honorable to the bitter end refusing to break the Warrior code bend yes only when it could be bent in the gray areas. Those words would become the most popular used and quoted by her kin because they have to remember Aitziber before anything else she was bathed in fire once before and became a legendary swordsmith.  
She left the room only to bump into the guards again who dragged her into the throne room where a very surprised father of hers, his wife and his son stood.  
“This brat is…”The guard began picking her up by the scruff of her shirt.  
She kicked him in the shin ,somehow, very hard only then did he drop her to the ground.  
“Owww….!!!” He groaned.  
“Illegitimate?” Thrain's wife asked her face hardened.  
“Possibly.”She answered. Right then did she really want to bolt and regretted ever coming because their was the same woman who now hated her. She was scared witless of Thrain's own wife who had no pity in her eyes at least.  
“I should have your beard for that.” She snarled at her husband turning on him.  
“Then take mine, oh wait I don’t have one. _Yet_ at least.” I said cheekily.  
“Sharp witted that one.” The one guard that wasn't kicked in the shin grinned under his beard.  
“Sharp wit yes, homeless yes. Asking for somewhere to go, maybe. “ I felt dishonored just going up to him and asking him. As it wasn't my place being illegitimate to any Lord no matter if they are King to Durin's folk grants me nothing really.  
“Where are your parents?” The Queen demanded. I flinched.  
“Mother dead stepfather is also dead along with half siblings.”  
“Why come here?”  
“First place that came to mind.”  
"I can leave if it is your desire ma'am. I didn't mean for this to happen." "Then why did you come here?" "Okay because I got kicked out of Gondor for being a pest. I got a bit lost, actually a lot lost." "A illegitament bastard hold's no claim for anything!" "I am not asking for anything..." I clenched my fists fighting the tears in vain. "I don't care for that. I just don't know what to do what do I do?" "Mother can you at least be nice?" "This brat has no right!" "I SAW THEM BURN AT THE STAKE TELL ME THIS QUEEN UNDER THE MOUNTAIN IS THAT SOMETHING YOU WISH UPON ANYONE!!!????" I roared my words echoed across the halls the room silenced several dwarves took in a sharp breath. She left without another word she bore the Queen no ill will but in due time she would give the queen her beard and make the debt squared. Until then she was left without anywhere to go so she went to King Thranduil who was surprised to have a miniture dwarf at his door step. "What is the child doing here?" "I can speak for myself master elf,sir." "Tadion, Legolas where was she?" "On the elven road father." "She has been branded likely by the same people who killed her family." Tadion noted giving his father a start. _Why does he purposely do that?_ Thranduil asked himself slightly annoyed by his own reaction. "How...how'd you know?"She asked him eyes wide. "No child who was of dwarven decent would be left out on the street to die. Dwarves are known for cherishing their young so I took a shot in the dark you were branded in Khuzdul so I would guess that human neighbors?" "...I like you already." That grin toothy and crooked that is what Legolas and Thraduil miss the most about him. She wasn't bent on staying and she never did stay at the Lonely mountain for long. She was an adventurer after all seeing new things was almost as great as her own craft, she was a black smith of the highest caliber. Respected by all smith's because of it. She never stayed in Erebor at least not until she was 87 and found her One while she was working in the grand examples of a perfect Dwarven forge. Of that she was certain it was him.  
Of the weapons she forged the greatsword Hope a impressive black blade made from nickel that came from a fallen meteorite and a red two handed broadsword she called Shadows fang a two handed sword. The one her mother often said she wanted to reforge yet couldn't not before she died only because it was being constantly mistaken for a copper blade. Before it was reforged by her into a design more common among her dwarven smithy friends in Middle Earth, it was known as Regal Shadow. She improved the metal smith recipe her mother had passed down to her and she wrote it down. She managed to make the steel even stronger and lighter than elven blades by combining techniques between them both. Figuring out what worked, what didn't eventually refining it to a tee somehow making it meld with her family recipe, the dwarven and elven black smiths held the answers. All of which in due time were revealed to her ,but like any recipe its more than just ingredients and a fire without a mold or a clue how it works it could end badly. Her commissions that she made were held in the highest regard by dwarves, humans, and elves alike. The two swords Shadows fang  & Hope that she had became family heirlooms after she married her One and settled down she was one of the few dwarrowdams who had fifteen children. Not before she became the Foundress of the House Blas finding a nice place to settle down in a valley that has the same unique feel to it. Nearly like that Rivendell does to it geographically it was nigh impenetrable and a natural fortress. This area would become known as Ragack a area of many districts that spoke many dialects and languages some never heard anywhere else on Middle Earth. A safe haven for Human, elves, and dwarrows to exist in peace as xenophobia has only led to too many trails to really bare with as they have made clear so far. She chose the path not of the lord or Lady as commonly thought but as a daimyo and samurai in their own right as they were trained in the way of the warrior after her from early age.

The last "true" diamyo of the House of Blas was the daughter of Reagat and Bokk, Talgi Ironsword Blas and her husband somehow related to Nain I, and Thorin I by illegitimate births several generations before him. Khummogaer Thunderfall a mahogany haired dwarrow known not only for his fighting skill but his poetry could make tears come to your eyes, he was a scribe one who managed to have a fiery temper. He was blunt to a fault and started more fights than many dare count most of which he won. His wife was unlike her husband was a miner part time seeing mining more as a way to hone her "stone sense" and her forge as being her main job that she truly enjoyed.  
Both died begging to Nalo for mercy as he used them in his near fruitless efforts to create an oblivion gate for some reason with blood magic using the kins blood taking a nail to each wrist to the floor. His soldiers from his fathers entire guard were eventually the one given the signal to light up her home in fire her surviving siblings and few cousins and relatives were kept alive only through denying that they live. Tokora was going to be the heir the way things were looking as elder brother of triplets was told to play dead afterwards being sent away to lord Elrond by giant Eagle. Her only sister in the three night gown caught on fire only because Nalo set it on fire with a match as she started to scream. Second degree burns were evident all over her body 99% of it as he picked her up just as quickly throwing her through the closed glass window outside and down two stories to her death. All of this happened on Tokora's name day another reason she refuses to celebrate her name day and is all around miserable person when it even gets close to her name day.  
Her elder brother that lived was at risk due to him being an albino dwarfling and very few of those even existed as far as she knew, he was the only one. That Night was racked with guilt and lots of blood as the home was consumed in flame. Many of her aunts and uncles died that night, entire lineages were nearly wiped out but lucky that Nalo's only remaining son escaped and warned her. Due to the _only honorable son of Nalo_ and only surviving son they got about half of the towns population out through the vault, himself included.  
Tokora Stormfury she was known later as after she proved her valor in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Not long after the battle which she lost her one brother to madness he was 76 years old the eldest of all of them, as he took his own life as a result.  
In mourning she gave him her mothers Ring of Power as they buried him atop the very hilltop where they once camped out as children out of necessity not fun. She became the Heir apparent when she came of age at 78 and de facto leader of the House Blas she took the name Aitziber II in the same way the rest of her family took names to cure them of their pain in time.  
She has a brand mark on her right hand the same rune marking used on Aitziber I she has tell tale burn scars on her feet and lower legs and fallen hot ember burn marks on the tops of her arms when she, Kalí and another went up to retrieve their remaining trapped family members. She is a great orator due to her former serious mental issues (you can guess why) and had serious shoulder problems due to an accident that left her with several piece of lead in the shoulder blade.  
She had seen King-In-Exile Thór as a father figure for a remainder of her childhood til she was battleready barely at the age of only sixteen she insisted on ensuring that their was a backup plan in case her regiment she left with Frerin died the second squad would ensure he would be taken through the Tunnels of The Vault of Blas clan an enchanted vault tunnel can appear where ever I or someone with Blas clan blood even distantly wishes.  
She watched Thór die right before her own eyes next time she would take more than just several of his kin and blow up the mines main entrance she would either take Azog's life or a leg preferably both. She had an emotional breakdown right after the battle a small one but still she persuaded her brothers into using the coal that was hard to set aflame but once it caught on fire it let off little smoke and the fire was blue. For her friends people she knew or didn't know they deserved at least that much as Thrain became the new king-In-Exile. Handing her king his fathers crown removed before being set to the funeral pyre and ring of power seeing that broken look worse than the thousand mile glassy stare into space she showed her true self for once how her ego was broken. How every sense of the dwarf that was before her seventh name day was no more she had seen hell on Middle Earth and back again. There was no innocence in her eyes that had been destroyed without mercy, her greed like it never even existed which made her completely immune to the greed inducing effects of the Ring of Power she wore that was once her mothers laying it to rest.  
"I wish you much luck King Thrain."  
"Come with us please,"  
"My place was never among people who are so alike yet so different my brothers seek what they seek and the eldest are marrying soon, but I might take you up on that just this once." And she went with them back to the mountains they knew so well.  
"I owe you..." a dwarf that she saved that day began once they reached home.  
"You owe me nothing my duty is to those around me if I do not heed their call then I am no better than the people I fight against am I?"  
"Mistress?"  
"Yes?"  
"You never explained why you came so young?"  
"Mother once explained that our distant ancestors did some horrible things things that cannot be repented so easily. She said they lost their way from the path of the warrior deviating from it proved to be their undoing. She said that we must do whatever we can to set things right we can't always be right but the path of the warrior often is a harsh mistress to keep."  
"If we deviate from the same path we will be doomed to make the same mistakes again and lead to our own houses self annihilation." Was my own callous reply.  
"That's a dark way of seeing things."  
"Sometimes the brightest light is found in the darkness if it cannot be seen, it is their you just have to keep looking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finishing this up by one am so mind if its a bit sloppy in parts or slurred in meaning with many spelling errors. A Diamyo in Japanese Feudal era is basically an Japanese equivalent of a Lord.  
> And yes i did find out what rune was 'b' in Khudzul just for this.


	22. Aitziber reminisce's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aitziber remembers her life before this as Thorin suffers from morning sickness.   
> Bilbo is up to speed on what Nendes is planning. Lucky he's a good actor, with Lobelia you have to be.  
>  Gimdri the albino dwarf,son of Talgi Ironsword and Khummogaer Thunderfall returns.  
> Frerin has his memory restored by this strange dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess real life caught on and due to orders (less orders more like friendly suggestions)by my equivalent of a therapist. I am back to writing on AO3 do to yesterday's panic attack and parents not making it any better.  
> My little sister eh... It's hard to say she's _complicated_ for better or worse.

Aitziber thought of home: Ragack in the Rih district of the town.   
Bustling with commerce as dwarrow's, halflings, humans, and elves alike sold goods. It mattered not your power or rank, we were a simple folk. I was five years old then enjoying my newfound elfling friend that offered to play with me. Running around much taller adults and rebellious teenagers, laughing.  
'Can't catch me!' The elfling laughed she had beautiful red hair and blue eyes.  
We laughed forgetting that we were expected to head home by sunset if not sooner.  
Years later as a tween (that's between 11-12 dwarfs don't use the term anywhere else) I had ventured back to the ruined town called Rof. The town often called Ragack by nonnatives who were just passing through. The town had no need for gates or battlements. The battlements and walls around the once fabulous town just stagnated the air. It ruined the view and made the flowers whither to dust.  
I saw skeletons impaled horrifically on pikes ,the remains of town folk. The half that we had no time to evacuate through the vault 1/2 that we managed to get out.  
"Why?!!!"I had broken down when I recognized my elf friend's mother by her jewelry on her wrist. She was impaled through a means that would have left her to bleed slowly. Tarred after death to preserve her as long as possible.   
"Why did they die?"  
"Why did I live and they die!??? They surely didn't deserve this fate!"  
  
Crows stood tauntingly in large numbers above on the wall. Crows from what I knew from the few raven's I encountered: were aligned with the evil darkness Sauron. If you ever encounter one be wary of who they serve.  
"Who do you serve pests?" I snarled loud enough for them to hear me. The leader of the mob flew down to a free pike landing ever so carefully on it.  
"We serve Nalo and Lord Grokk this is there land now."  
"Craven bastard! I will make you pay in blood soon enough this blood debt will be paid. If you do not pay it to my family and the townsfolk that have suffered casualties and damages. You will pay in your own blood. Grokk will die slowly by freezing to death, I intend on a special fate for Nalo."  
"I will tell him that m'lady."  
"Begone."  
They tore down the walls and battlements turning to the castle keep finding the dry bones of his devoured family. We made a deal with a true dragons Dal and Rol to protect our town from invaders we would give them what they sought. Which surprisingly was merely a home that they could call home. Without fear of being slain.   
Construction was underway after the bodies were buried and deals were struck. I remembered the ruined market the most rotten wood permeated the air, a general sense of hurried abandonment.   
The remains of my home in the center of the ruined Taika district. Well known for its culture mixing and many other fun activities.  
With a tearful note I notice that even now the remains smolder. Nothing but a stone first floor walls remain now. And it is completely gutted of any valued wood. I step inside the ruins much taller now than I was then long ago it seemed. I was eleven years old apparently that mattered flat chested as usual.  
The wooden floor crunched pitifully under my feet. The floor was made of Mountain Ash a hard wood I think that termites avoid. I remembered that night in horrific detail as the rust stained floor runes proved as much. I would have stopped there if I wasn't on a mission. I went through seven rooms to the west wing nothing on the second or third story was intact. Going through the rubble finding a stone door heading downwards opening only to the word friend in a language that so few outside of Ragack spoke.   
'Amigo'  
The door swung upward opening like a trapdoor. Into the misty below.   
I snapped out of it when Thorin was sick _again_ looking onwards in pity. She couldn't hold anything down in the morning. I tell her to eat small meals then again a Dwarrowdam to another Dwarrowdam? I got an eye for Dwalin but he probably loves Ori for all I know. Wait. Thinking. Eh no they don't often go both ways and are open about it.   
Nendes tells Bilbo her plan her distant cousin is related through the line of Durin and resembles Thorin distinctly. Minus the longer beard and the beads. Thorin thew hers at her younger brother she managed to convince the other dwarves a stand in might be appropriate.  
"I'm up for it." Bilbo said to her.  
A very humiliated (why do I feel uncomfortable in my own skin?!) and sulking Frerin is confronted by a dwarf he never met. Yet somehow knew flashes of a small painting of someone's family with him and his other two siblings still infants.  
"Do you want to remember?"  
The albino dwarf at 5 foot seven inches tall an impressive beard it's longer than Thorin's if a bit slightly. His hair was as pale as snow as was his skin only his eyes were of blaring unsettling notice. They were blood red, he had his sisters ears pointed and standing out.  
Muscular and well built likely from working in a forge all day. He wasn't spared from the same burns all his surviving siblings received.  
"Yes, I would like to."was Frerin's quick reply head down to the dwarf he never met.  
The result of the recovery was instantaneous. A mere touch to his head through hands and twenty to thirty five minutes later.  
"What have I done to my big sister?" He gasped mortified.  
"We can fix this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, OC's aside. As you can tell I have evolved Aitziber entirely but for your sake and noticing that not every timeline fits for that. Well it gets messy mainly because any fic that may have Thráin II dead and Thrór himself is likely to fall within the same universe.  
>  For the sake of brevity let's call this Alternate reality "Falls gate universe" overly complex and yet...  
> It's free and I'm not going to explain why I chose it at least not in the notes. Wait that came out wrong.


	23. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin apologizes. Frodo Baggins shows up ready for his first real contract as a ninja.  
> Bilbo is NOT happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day isn't bad is it? Unfortunately this chapter is filler.

Thorin was surprised to see the dragon there with a albino on his back getting off him.  
"Frerin..."  
"I'm so sorry Thorin." Frerin said sincerely.

"What is a twelve year old Hobbit doing on a wereworm? More precisely a green flying one?" A dwobbit guard asked on the battlements to another guard.  
"No idea Thor?"  
"I swear I'm surrounded by mindless idiots!" Thor the Dwobbit shouted.

"Frodo!"  
"What in the name of Yavanna are you doing?"  
"First contract as a ninja."  
"No, just no." Aitziber's cousin Auroa said mildly serous.  
"Frodo, absolutely not!"  
"Uncle!" Frodo whined as his companion turned into a very shapely Dwarrowdam that had Balin wolf whistling along with Bifur.   
"Bifur?!"   
'What? She's hot.' Bifur teased his cousin Bofur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter my apologies.  
> I own nothing. Minus OC's they don't count.


End file.
